Supposed To Be
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: (A sequel of Supposed) Takdir tidak mempermainkanmu, atau kita. Hanya saja, seringkali caranya memainkan peran tidak selalu terangkai pada garis yang diharapkan. Jika kemarin bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, bukankah itu berarti ada hal semestinya yang tengah menunggu kita di akhir cerita? [CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH/M]
1. Chapter 1

**SUPPOSED TO BE**

 **•**

 **A Sequel of SUPPOSED**

By: **CHANBAEXO**

 **•**

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

 **•**

Sosok itu tampak menikmati aktifitasnya di atas alat kardio. Helaan napas yang kian terdengar berat saling bersahut dengan detak jarum jam yang sedari tadi menjadi salah satu tanda kehidupan di ruangan yang disesaki oleh berbagai macam alat untuk melatih kebugaran tubuh.

Bulir peluh telah lama membasahi nyaris seluruh perut dan dada telanjangnya.

Lantas setelah memastikan angka indeks yang menunjukan detak jantung pada _heart rate monitor_ di pergelangan tangannya cukup stabil, ia menghentikan kecepatan _treadmill._

Pria itu masih berjalan tenang di atas alat kardio tersebut tanpa menghiraukan sosok wanita yang beberapa detik lalu memasuki ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka mansionnya?" Tanya wanita itu seraya mendekat dan menyerahkan handuk kecil.

Tak mendapati jawaban berarti, wanita itu kembali berucap, "Unit ini salah satu yang terbaik di Jeju, aku harap kau menyukainya, Park Chanyeol."

"Jika mansion ini salah satu yang terbaik, lantas bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan kehadiran cecunguk-cecunguk itu, Lily?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjuk pada beberapa orang yang tampak berkeliaran di sekitar gerbang mansion. Dengan hanya melihat sekilas pun Chanyeol tahu siapa mereka, orang-orang yang menenteng kamera secara profesional itu sudah pasti sekumpulan paparazzi.

Lily mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol sebelum kemudian mendengus keras. "Okay, bagaimana jika kita menyikapi itu sebagai suatu hal yang wajar?" Tanyanya, "Sangat wajar."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Oh, pertama kau adalah Park Chanyeol. Kedua, maaf karena mengatakan ini tapi di masa lalu kau adalah aktor papan atas yang cukup sensasional, lantas kau menghilang selama dua tahun. Bukankah wajar jika mereka mampu menembus keamanan lingkungan ini hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka terhadap dirimu yang pada faktanya begitu berpengaruh dulu."

Chanyeol masih menatap Lily dengan datar tanpa satu kata pun yang terlontar.

"Ayolah, kau masihlah seorang Park Chanyeol yang wajar mereka kejar hingga saat ini."

Jengah, Chanyeol memilih menarik pinggang ramping Lily, merapat pada tubuhnya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Miss Maymac." Bisiknya dengan suara parau sedang kedua iris itu sudah lebih dulu menjebak Lily dalam kebisuan, mengendalikannya perlahan hingga membuat kepala wanita itu bergerak tanpa dikomando. Namun ketika Lily nyaris berhasil mengikis jarak, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memisahkan tangannya dari pinggang wanita itu lantas berlalu melewatinya begitu saja.

Lily masih membatu, wanita berwajah _western_ itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, menahan malu.

Chanyeol menolaknya lagi.

 _"What's my schedule for today?"_

Seruan Chanyeol di balik bilik _bedroom closet_ tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Lily, "Siang ini anda mempunyai janji temu makan siang dengan dua desainer terkenal Korea sebelum menghadiri rapat pembahasan peresmian kantor cabang baru." Jawab Lily dengan formal seraya mengeluarkan _mobile tab_ dari dalam tasnya lantas ia bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol. Namun sesampainya di ruangan yang sama dengan pria itu, kedua bola matanya melotot terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang nyaris terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei, kau baik?" Seru Lily dengan panik.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan sementara satu tangannya yang lain tampak memegangi perut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Chanyeol saat wanita di hadapannya hendak akan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas. Ia tahu apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan.

"Tidak. Ini memang sudah dua tahun berlalu dan luka di perutmu sudah lama sembuh, tapi dokter pernah memperingatkanmu jika suatu waktu lukamu itu bisa mengalami kontraksi jika kau melakukan aktifitas berlebih! Aku harus menghubungi dokter!"

 _"I told you! I'm fine!_ " Chanyeol kembali menegaskan di balik ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai pucat dan mengeras. Matanya terpejam pelan, lantas helaan napas yang berhembus perlahan membuyarkan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya." Suaranya melemah, tepukan pada bahu Lily menjadi sebuah penenang agar wanita itu tidak mencemaskannya.

Lily mengangguk terbata meski matanya masih tertuju pada segaris bekas luka yang menghiasi perut Chanyeol. Ia sudah terlalu paham bahwa pria yang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah sosok yang akan membiarkan siapa pun menatap iba terhadap dirinya. "B-baik, Sajangnim."

Selepas berpakaian, Chanyeol ditemani Lily sang asisten pribadi segera bergegas menuju tempat pertemuan yang sudah ditentukan. Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan surat kabar sementara dari berbagai spot tampak beberapa paparazzi sibuk memotret saat SUV yang ditumpangi oleh pria yang kini mempunyai reputasi sebagai seorang pengusaha muda tersebut keluar dari gerbang mansion.

"Whoa."

Senyum miring tercetak di bibir Chanyeol saat mendengar seruan Lily di sampingnya. _"What was that for?"_ Tanyanya masih sibuk dengan surat kabar.

"Populer memang bakatmu sedari dulu. Kau tahu berapa banyak surat cinta yang dititipkan anak-anak perempuan padaku untukmu saat di Amerika dulu?"

"Tidak. Karena tidak ada satu pun yang sampai ke tanganku." Celetuk Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Lily salah tingkah.

"Err.. itu.. itu karena aku.. lupa memberikannya padamu." Dalihnya, wanita itu tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa ia rajin membakar semua surat cinta untuk Chanyeol sesaat setelah menerimanya dari para penggemar pria itu.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Masih setia membaca kata demi kata yang terpampang di surat kabar.

"Apa untungnya bagi mereka melakukan ini sedangkan pada faktanya kau tidak lagi berkecimpung di dunia hiburan." Gumam Lily.

Chanyeol menutup surat kabar lantas melirik wanita di sampingnya. "Mereka hanya merusak hidup dan ketenangan orang lain." Finalnya sebelum kemudian beralih memandangi hamparan putih salju di luar jendela mobil.

Penghujung tahun. Dan Chanyeol nyaris lupa akan fakta itu meski pada kenyataan lain ia tidak mungkin lupa bahwa partikel es yang terlahir dari ketinggian cakrawala itu kerap hadir dan selalu berhasil memutar kilas balik pada lembar usang kehidupannya dua tahun silam.

Eksistensinya yang melayang ringan di udara tidak pernah gagal membangkitkan kenangan itu. Apa yang terjadi di waktu itu, sepahit apa rasanya, sesakit dan sesulit apa yang Chanyeol alami, pria itu tidak mungkin lupa.

Bahkan, kehidupannya kini yang terasa jauh berbeda serta gelar jutawan atau persetan apapun itu yang menjunjungnya berada di atas puncak tertinggi sebuah reputasi, tidak akan mampu menghapus lembar kelam itu dari benaknya. Tidak akan mampu menghapus fakta bahwa pria itu pernah seorang diri menahan segala macam rasa sakit, bahkan mengorbankan hati nurani demi mengais sebuah kata maaf.

Ya. Kala itu ia sendiri. Tanpa belas kasih, tanpa ada satu pun yang membisikkan kalimat penenang yang mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ketampananmu berkurang nyaris lima puluh persen ketika kau melamun seperti itu."

Celetukan Lily berhasil membawa Chanyeol kembali ke dunia nyata. Pria itu melirik wanita di sampingnya lantas tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, jangan lagi." Lily tidak perlu kaca pembesar untuk mempertegas betapa mempesonanya senyuman seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini karena ia tahu jika Chanyeol sudah sepeti itu maka apa yang ada di dalam benak pria tersebut tidak akan jauh dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

 _"I don't know what would happen with me if you weren't there-"_

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali."

"Tidak sebanyak itu."

"Oh yeah." Jengah Lily lantas memutar bola mata. "Hei, rambutku berantakan." Protesnya saat Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya. Jika wanita lain akan merasa senang diperlakukan seperti itu, namun bagi Lily tidak sama sekali.

Pertama, ia bukan anak kecil.

Kedua, Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama Lily menata rambutnya di depan meja rias.

Terkahir, Lily tidak menyukai perlakuan tersebut karena ia tahu Chanyeol melakukannya hanya karena pria itu menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang teman.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **SUPPOSED TO BE**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Kyungsoo masih saja menatap Jongin dengan raut penuh tanda tanya. Bahkan ada sekelebat ekspresi yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan sesaat setelah kekasihnya tersebut memutus sambungan telepon dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan salah tingkah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa hubungannya sikapmu ini dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di pulau Jeju?"

Jongin bergidik ngeri mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya garang seolah pria itu adalah seorang penjahat veteran yang tengah duduk di sebuah ruang interogasi kepolisian.

"Oh baiklah. Meskipun aku meragukannya tapi fakta bahwa Baekhyun berada di Jeju saat ini membuatku sedikit cemas."

"Apa alasan atas keraguanmu itu?"

Jongin bungkam sejenak, menimang kosa kata yang pas agar ia tidak terdengar seperti mengada-ada. "Park Chanyeol.. kabar terakhir yang aku dengar tentangnya dia sedang berada di pulau Jeju, saat ini." Tukasnya lantas melirik pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. "Oh, aku memang tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun bahwa aku membayar orang profesional untuk melacak keberadaan bajingan itu." Lanjutnya dengan geram, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan marahnya ketika mengingat malam itu, dua tahun lalu Park Chanyeol meneleponnya dengan suara payah, menggumamkan kata-kata aneh lantas memutus sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak sebelum kemudian menghilang seolah ditelan bumi hingga saat ini.

"Ahh jadi informasi itu benar." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan lantas menatap Jongin dengan wajah serius. "Aku cukup kenal dan dekat dengan beberapa wartawan. Salah satunya begitu terobsesi dengan kehidupan Park Chanyeol. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di lokasi syuting dan kau tahu dulu aku dan temanmu itu pernah terlibat skandal kencan, lalu wartawan itu memberitahuku bahwa dia menemukan jejak Park Chanyeol. Dan memang benar dia mengatakan akan menyusulnya ke pulau Jeju untuk memastikan. Awalnya aku pikir dia hanya membual, tapi ketika mendengar penjelasanmu semua itu terasa masuk akal." Tukas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Bersembunyi dimana kau selama ini, Chanyeol-a.." Gumam Jongin setelah bungkam cukup lama, cukup tertohok mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat ini.." Kyungsoo menunjukan layar ponsel kepada kekasihnya. "Aku sudah lama mengikuti berita tentang pengusaha muda asal jepang ini. Meski begitu dia bermarga Korea, namanya Richard Park."

Dahi Jongin mengernyit dalam, menatap Kyungsoo dengan satu ekspresi yang sudah sangat Kyungsoo hafal.

"Oh, ayolah dengarkan dulu, jangan cemburu seperti itu." Tukas Kyungsoo. "Richard Park. Meniti karir sebagai seorang pengusaha sejak dua tahun lalu. Kabarnya hanya dengan bermodalkan sejumlah saham yang dia milikki kini pria itu sukses memimpin beberapa sektor industri di Jepang. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa cerdasnya orang itu?"

"Apa itu penting untukku? Kenapa kau malah membicarakan orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali?"

"Sudah kubilang dengarkan dulu. Aku mengikuti perkembangan beritanya karena entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa pria ini adalah Park Chanyeol." Jelas Kyungsoo seraya memainkan jarinya di atas layar ponsel. "Tapi sayang sekali tidak ada bukti untuk menguatkan asumsiku itu, karena tidak ada satu pun foto tentang Richard Park. Hanya ada beberapa informasi yang mengarah pada fakta bahwa pria ini adalah temanmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Meskipun begitu apa yang seharusnya kita harapkan? Berharap bahwa dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol dan bersyukur karena temanmu itu masih hidup atau berharap dia tidak kembali muncul dan mengancam kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang sudah ditatanya dengan susah payah?"

Helaan napas berat lolos dari hidung Jongin. "Untuk saat ini aku berharap mereka tidak ditakdirkan berada di tempat yang sama." Lantas melirik Kyungsoo dengan senyum masam. "Aku berharap Chanyeol tidak ada di Jeju saat ini."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu kekasihnya. "Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja." Tukasnya menenangkan.

Tidak. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang Jongin cemaskan. Jika Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin marah dan mengutuk seorang Park Chanyeol atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, maka wanita itu salah. Jongin telah melihat sekeras apa upaya Chanyeol dalam menebus semua kesalahan dan dosanya kepada Baekhyun. Meski berakhir sia-sia dan Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan pengampunan itu, namun setidaknya temannya itu telah mati-matian mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia menyesal. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa ia tidak pantas menghakimi Chanyeol terus-menerus.

Maka suatu hal yang wajar jika saat ini ia juga mencemaskan Park Chanyeol. Entah rasa sakit seperti apa yang akan temannya itu rasakan jika Tuhan kembali mempertemukannya dengan wanita yang dulu tidak memberinya sedikitpun kesempatan.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **SUPPOSED TO BE**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil sesaat setelah petugas restoran membukakan pintu. Lily kembali menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa tamu dari Seoul sudah menunggunya.

"Sebagai informasi, mereka berdua wanita." Bisik Lily yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol.

Pria itu terus berjalan, mengabaikan tiap asumsi dari beberapa pasang mata yang mungkin akan mencapnya sebagai sosok yang angkuh karena meskipun tampan, Tuhan seolah tak menganugerahi garis senyum di wajahnya.

"Mereka cantik." Lily kembali bergumam dengan nada menggoda. Masih melangkah pasti di lorong beralaskan kayu mengilat yang sudah menjadi ciri khas restoran Jepang.

"Oh ya? Haruskah aku nikahi salah satunya?" Celetuk Chanyeol ikut berbisik.

"Kau terdengar seperti pria yang tidak laku." Sahut Lily dengan nada masam.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Ia bahkan nyaris terkekeh jika saja pintu VIP di depannya tidak lebih dulu terbuka. Suara benda jatuh yang terdengar dari dalam mengalihkan atensi, namun bukan itu yang menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hendak menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Bukan itu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba diselimuti gigil, bukan itu pula yang membuat garis rahangnya mengeras tanpa dikomando.

Lantas Chanyeol kembali terlempar pada puluhan tahun silam, tepat di mana ia berdiri memegang payung, melindungi sosok bermata jernih itu dari guyuran hujan.

Ya. Tuhan mengawalinya dengan cara semanis itu. Sebelum Ia membuat hidup Chanyeol bernaung di bawah awan mendung. Sebelum Ia membuat sosok bermata jernih menyenangkan itu tidak lebih dari seseorang yang senyum di bibir merahnya pantas Chanyeol lenyapkan.

Sebelum semuanya sehancur dua tahun silam.

Sebelum kini ketika semuanya terasa berbeda.

Tuhan kembali mempertemukannya, tapi tidak dengan cara yang membuat Chanyeol ingin kembali bertemu dengannya jika mereka berpisah lagi. Tidak semenyenangkan seperti saat Chanyeol berlari di bawah derasnya hujan sesaat setelah menyerahkan payung miliknya pada sosok berambut lepek itu.

Yang terasa hanya perasaan geram. Marah. Dan pedih yang mulai menjalar memenuhi setiap pembuluh darah.

Dering telepon membuyarkan segalanya.

" _Hajimemashite.._ saya memang sudah menunggu telepon dari anda. Kapan anda sampai?"

Chanyeol berbicara sesaat setelah Lily menginfokan identitas penelepon melalui sebuah bisikan, sedang kedua iris kelam itu masih terkunci pada sosok wanita yang duduk di depan meja makan yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Sambungan telepon kembali terputus, Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya kembali kepada Lily lantas membisikkan sesuatu di depan telinga sang asisten sebelum kemudian tanpa berkeinginan kembali melirik pada sosok yang semakin membuat dadanya dipenuhi sesak, pria itu berbalik dan berlalu dari sana.

"Oh mohon maaf, mendadak sajangnim kedatangan tamu penting dari Jepang. Saya akan menjadwal ulang pertemuan secepatnya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf." Tukas Lily dengan sopan sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan dan pamit.

Menit demi menit berlalu tak sedikitpun mampu membebaskan atmosfir di dalam ruangan VIP itu dari keheningan.

"Itu.. tadi itu, Park Chanyeol 'kan?" Akhirnya Yixing bersuara.

Tanpa melihat atau bahkan melirik pun Baekhyun tahu bahwa Yixing sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Bagimana bisa? Dia? Richard Park? Oh jadi selama ini meniti karir sebagai seorang pengusaha di Jepang.." Dengusan keras terus menerus terdengar dari hidung Yixing sementara Baekhyun masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah sebuah bunga tidur yang akan buyar ketika ia terbangun.

Bukan pula sebuah khayal yang akan lenyap terhempas kenyataan.

Ya. Kenyataan. Apa yang berhasil mengambil alih napasnya sesaat lalu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Perlahan kepala Baekhyun bergerak, dengan ekspresi bingung ia menatap Yixing, seolah bertanya-tanya dan memastikan bahwa iris kelam yang menjebaknya dalam atmosfir beku sesaat lalu adalah benar milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa?

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun dan Yixing bergegas kembali ke hotel sesaat setelah Lily membatalkan pertemuan.

Baekhyun masih memusatkan atensinya ke luar jendela ketika ketukan pintu terdengar, lantas ia bangkit dan membukakan pintu kamar.

"Barusan aku bertemu dengan Lily Maymac di lobi."

"Dia ada di hotel ini?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Kabarnya tamu penting Park Chanyeol memesan suit di hotel ini."

"Kenapa harus hotel ini? Dari sekian banyak hotel mewah di Jeju?"

Baekhyun sontak mengunci mulutnya rapat setelah sadar bahwa suaranya naik beberapa oktaf dengan nada protes yang begitu kentara.

"Err.. haruskah aku tanyakan pada Lily?" Beo Yixing.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak menentu.

Yixing menggaruk tengkuk. "Lily meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi dan mengatakan akan menjadwal ulang pertemuan jika sajang- ahh maksudku jika urusan Park Chanyeol dengan tamu pentingnya sudah selesai dan itu mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Mereka tidak akan menahan kita disini. Kita bisa kembali ke Seoul dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya."

"Oh itu bagus. Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Aku.. urmmm.." Baekhyun berbicara seraya bergegas mengemas barangnya yang tidak seberapa banyak. "Aku.. merindukan putra dan putriku."

Entah mengapa, sekilas Yixing mendengar getar asing dalam pita suara Baekhyun ketika wanita itu menyebut putra dan putrinya.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang, B."

Apa yang Yixing katakan sontak membuat gerak Baekhyun terhenti, wanita itu lantas melirik dan menatap Yixing penuh tanda tanya.

Yixing mendengus pelan lantas meraih remote televisi dan menghidupkannya.

 _ **Badai salju diperkirakan akan terjadi hari ini. Akibatnya semua maskapai penerbangan terpaksa tidak beroperasi sampai cuaca kembali normal.**_

 ** _Bukan hanya itu, akses di beberapa jalan untuk kendaraan beroda empat terpaksa ditutup. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menghindari bahaya karena badai salju diperkirakan akan mengganggu jarak pandang pengendara._**

"Kita terjebak." Tukas Yixing setelah mematikan televisi.

"Ya Tuhan." Gumam Baekhyun dengan payah. "Sampai kapan, Eonni?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kita berdoa saja agar cuaca besok kembali normal." Yixing menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Jihyun dan Jesper akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Baekhyun mencobanya.

Ya. Ia harus tenang.

Semua akan baik-baik saja bukan? Bahkan sekarang?

"Errr.. B? Kau baik?" Tanya Yixing terdengar hati-hati. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertanya sedari tadi, namun Baekhyun tampak begitu syok. Suatu hal yang wajar, Yixing mengerti. Ia bukan tidak tahu masalah pelik apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Baekhyun lantas ia mengangguk dengan pasti.

Yixing mendengus. "Oh syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu."

Setelah pintu itu kembali tertutup, Baekhyun berjalan lemah sebelum kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Ia bergerak pelan ke dalam posisi meringkuk, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

 _Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika diriku baik-baik saja saat ini._

Lantas benaknya kembali dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal.

Dan dari sekian banyak hal yang memutari pikirannya, meski sempat menyangkal namun akhirnya ia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merasa terganggu oleh satu hal.

Berkali-kali wanita itu menggeleng pelan, alih-alih merasa terkejut dengan kemunculan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba setelah dua tahun berlalu, alih-alih merasa waspada karena bisa saja pria itu akan mengusik hidupnya, Baekhyun justru memilih mengabaikan segala konsekuensi terburuk itu. Malah yang kini berputar dibenaknya hanya sebuah kalimat yang mempertanyakan perihal raut tak bersahabat yang pria itu lempar kepada dirinya.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, hanya saja ia merasa butuh alasan kuat dibalik tatapan penuh penghakiman yang pria itu tujukan terhadapnya.

Seperti yang kerap Jesper lakukan.

Mereka begitu mirip.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa tatapanmu itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, Park Chanyeol?_

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **SUPPOSED TO BE**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Kelopak matanya terpejam dengan tidak tenang. Peluh kian membasahi dahi yang sedari tadi mengkerut. Erangan tertahan kerap lolos, seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit yang terlukis jelas di wajah tertidurnya.

"Hei.. Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol-a.."

"Ampun.. ampuni aku! Kumohon.."

"Chanyeol!" Lily terus mengguncang bahu Chanyeol, berharap pria yang tengah bermimpi buruk itu terjaga.

"Aku salah! Aku berdosa. Maaf! Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol terus mengerang sedang wajahnya kian memerah dipenuhi keringat yang terus keluar dari pori-porinya.

Lantas seperti yang kerap terjadi, tubuh pria itu menggigil hebat bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka. Ia terjaga dengan getar yang menguasai seluruh persendiannya.

Lily membantu Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tidur lantas meraih gelas berisi air di atas nakas samping ranjang, tak lupa botol putih berisi puluhan pil.

Napas Chanyeol masih memburu hebat sesaat setelah menelan pil yang diberikan Lily. Dan seperti biasa, kepalanya akan terkulai lemas di bahu wanita yang entah sejak kapan menjadi teman tidurnya itu.

"Aku disini, semua baik-baik saja. Kau hanya mimpi buruk seperti biasa. Tidak apa-apa." Bisik Lily. Wanita yang mengenakan gaun tidur tipis itu mengelus punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Setelah napasnya mulai bisa ia kontrol dengan stabil, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan menarik kepalanya dari bahu sempit Lily. Lantas pria itu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan lemah menuju balkon.

Bahkan pil yang dokter pribadinya bilang akan menenangkannya tidak cukup ampuh mengusir rasa sesak yang kian menguasai ulu hati. Maka dari itu Chanyeol butuh udara segar.

Seelah berdiri di atas balkon, pria itu lantas menghirup udara dengan rakus meski terasa beku karena salju tengah turun lebat, namun ia berharap rasa sesak itu lenyap. Berharap perasaan buruk yang terbawa dari mimpinya terhembus jauh.

Namun sia-sia.

Rasa sesak itu kian menjalar hingga membuat Chanyeol harus memukul dadanya berkali-kali dengan cukup kuat untuk mengusir ketidaknyamanan yang bernaung di balik tulang rusuknya tersebut.

"Akh!" Chanyeol kembali mengerang dengan keras. Sedang kepalan tangannya mulai mencengkram besi pembatas balkon. Pria itu mencoba sekuat tenaga agar pertahanan dirinya tidak runtuh seperti yang kerap terjadi setelah ia bermimpi buruk, namun upayanya selama ini tidak pernah membuahkan hasil.

Cairan bening itu tetap lolos dari kelopak matanya yang sesaat lalu terpejam.

Setelah menengadah cukup lama dalam kebisuan, Chanyeol kembali membuka mata dan memusatkan atensinya pada lalu lalang kendaraan di bawah sana. Lantas ketika ia mencoba beralih, ekor matanya telah lebih dulu menangkap siluet yang berdiri di sebelah balkon kamarnya.

Demi Tuhan. Lily tidak akan lolos dari amukannya kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa kamar hotel yang dipesannya tepat berada di samping kamar Byun Baekhyun?

Dan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin geram, Baekhyun berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling dibenci oleh pria itu.

Chanyeol tidak butuh belas kasih. Terlebih dari wanita itu.

Dalam jarak beberapa meter, Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak menentu. Niatnya mengalihkan rasa kantuk dengan berdiri di balkon kamar harus terganti oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga akan dilihatnya.

Ya. Apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu mau tidak mau melahirkan perang batin yang cukup hebat. Sebagian dari dirinya bahkan tidak percaya bahwa pria yang terlihat kesakitan lalu terisak pelan itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Mengapa?

Mengapa dia tampak begitu menderita dan kesulitan?

Saliva Baekhyun tertelan pahit saat pria yang masih mencuri atensinya itu balas menatapnya dengan beku.

Lagi?

Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap. Kedua pasang mata itu masih setia menatap satu sama lain.

Bedanya dengan Baekhyun yang melempar beragam perasaan di balik tatapannya, Chanyeol justru hanya memberi kesan dingin yang tergambar jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Atensi Baekhyun teralih sesaat setelah melihat siluet seorang wanita muncul, menghampiri Chanyeol. Kedua alisnya sedikit menukik, mempertajam penglihatan dan memastikan bahwa wanita yang mengenakan gaun tipis dan tengah memakaikan mantel pada Chanyeol tersebut adalah Lily.

 _"It's very cold here."_ Tukas Lily setelah memakaikan mantel pada Chanyeol.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara?" Chanyeol membuka kembali mantelnya dan memakaikannya kepada Lily setelah mengamati gaun tidur yang dipakai wanita itu. "Kau hanya akan merepotkanku jika kau sakit." Melirik kearah Baekhyun sejenak, "Ahh, lain kali pastikan memesan kamar dengan benar, Lily. Aku sudah cukup mentolerir kesalahan-kesalahanmu selama ini."

"Saya terpaksa memesan kamar di hotel ini karena berita cuaca itu. A-apa kamarnya tidak cukup nyaman untuk anda, Sajangnim?"Tanya Lily dengan hati-hati. Meski ia belum tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak nyaman disini. Pemandangannya membuatku muak." Tukas Chanyeol dengan geram tanpa melemahkan atensinya dari Baekhyun yang tampak bergeming mendengar penuturannya.

"B-baik, sajangnim. Maafkan kecorobohan saya." Sahut Lily meski tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa lalu lalang lampu kendaraan serta gempita kota yang terselimuti salju puluhan meter di bawah sana membuat pria itu muak?

Satu tatapan mematikan kembali Chanyeol lempar kearah Baekhyun sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Lily mengerucutkan bibir, ia hendak menyusul Chanyeol jika saja kehadiran Baekhyun di sebelah balkon kamarnya tidak lebih dulu menyita atensi. "Oh?" Beonya sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan dan berlalu setelah mendapati Baekhyun balas membungkuk kepadanya.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **SUPPOSED TO BE**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya pagi ini ketika ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Selamat pagi." Seru Yixing.

"Selamat pagi Eonni."

"Akh! Aku merasa marah dengan berita cuaca itu, bagaimana bisa mereka memberitakan sesuatu yang tidak benar? Badai salju apanya?"

"Ya. Jika berita itu tidak muncul mungkin saat ini aku sedang memeluk Jihyun. Astaga aku merindukannya." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, siang ini kita pulang ke Seoul."

"Huh? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Oh, itu.. sekarang tidak bisa. Karena Lily mengundang kita untuk sarapan bersama di kafetaria hotel, dia bilang sebagai ucapan maaf karena kejadian kemarin."

Satu nama itu berhasil membuat otak Baekhyun kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi malam. Lantas ia menggeleng pelan ketika sadar bahwa ia tidak harus memikirkannya.

Lagipula untuk apa?

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gaun tidur tipis yang wanita itu kenakan.

Tidak sama sekali.

"Kau tahu betul tidak sopan menolak niat baik seseorang bukan? Jadi, ayo kita turun. Kebetulan aku sudah lapar."

Jika sudah seperti itu, daya apa yang Baekhyun punya untuk menolak?

"Eonni tidak bilang Lily bersama orang itu?" Bisik Baekhyun saat sampai di kafetaria, terdengar sedikit geram ketika atensinya menangkap sosok Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Lily.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa ekspresi wajah pria itu kini lebih banyak mengeluarkan aura angkuh. Dari caranya duduk dan membaca surat kabar saja seolah tengah memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai reputasi tinggi.

 _Tentu saja. Aku tidak nyaman disini. Pemandangannya membuatku muak._

Baekhyun kembali merasa tertohok saat kalimat itu terngiang di benaknya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, B." Balas Yixing ikut berbisik.

Lily mempersilakan Baekhyun dan Yixing duduk.

"Saya sudah memesankan sesuatu, semoga anda berdua suka." Tukas Lily dengan ramah

"Suka atau tidak, bukankah setiap orang harus menerima apa yang sudah ditentukan?" Celetuk Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari surat kabar.

Lily meliriknya dengan eksprsi bingung.

Mengapa bosnya itu terdengar begitu sentimen?

Yixing tertawa kaku. "Ahh, a-pa kabar Park Chanyeol-

Chanyeol meliriknya sejenak.

"-ssi?" Lanjut Yixing dengan ekspresi tegang. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Pria yang duduk di seberangnya saat ini benar-benar Park Chanyeol atau malah titisan Hades?

Mengapa auranya terasa begitu menyeramkan?

Padahal dulu mereka cukup akrab dan kerap bersenda gurau.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Beo Lily dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ahh ya tentu saja, dulu kit-"

"Apa saya mengenal anda?" Chanyeol menutup surat kabar lantas menyesap cangkir kopinya.

"Ya?" Beo Yixing.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Gelak tawa Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian. "Eonni, mungkin kau salah orang." Tukasnya seraya terkekeh masam. Lantas melirik Chanyeol. "Richard Park sajangnim tidak mungkin mengenalmu. Jutawan seperti beliau tidak mungkin mengenal sembarangan orang." Lanjutnya dengan tegas lantas memotong wafel yang tersaji sebelum kemudian menyantapnya. "Bukan begitu, sajangnim?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut dalam.

"Jadi, siapa yang anda maksud, Yixing-ssi?" Lily kembali bersuara.

Yixing mengerjap pelan. "Ahh dulu aku mengenal seseorang. Lupakan saja, lagipula tidak terlalu penting." Tukasnya lantas menyantap sarapannya.

"Sudah kubilang, beliau bukan orang yang kau kenal. Lagipula manusia tidak berubah seekstrim itu." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menunduk, menikmati sarapannya.

" _But experience can do that to a man_." Balas Chanyeol. Menghempas punggung pada sandaran kursi lantas kembali menebar aura dingin kepada Baekhyun. "Bukan begitu?"

Wanita itu memalingkan wajah sebelum kemudian memundurkan kursi. "Saya ijin ke toilet."

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya dengan geram, kemudian ia menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. "Memang sudah bakatmu menjadi seangkuh itu." Lantas mendecih. "Apa? Muak katamu? Kau pikir dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku dan Yixing Eonni akan membuatmu terlihat keren? Astaga kurasa kau lebih memuakkan!" Lanjutnya bertambah geram sebelum kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak menemukan alasan berarti atas kekesalannya saat ini.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Mengapa hari ini emosinya mudah sekali terpancing?

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Tidak ingin terjebak dalam perasaan tak menentu hanya karena pria yang mempunyai banyak peran di masa lalunya itu kembali muncul di hadapannya, menjelma menjadi sosok tak tersentuh di balik stelan jas mahal buatan tangan.

Setelah mengeringkan tangan, Baekhyun bergegas kembali.

"Kau."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sesaat setelah keluar dari toilet. Suara baritone yang tidak pernah ia lupa itu seolah menghipnotisnya pada gerak refleks, berbalik tanpa dikomando.

Astaga, bagaiamana bisa kesan angkuh itu terlahir hanya dari caranya berdiri dengan mengantongi kedua tangan pada saku celana dan bersandar pada dinding?

"Biar kuperingatkan, sebaiknya jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Tukas Chanyeol lantas memangku tangan, wajah tenangnya berhasil menyembunyikan rasa geram mengingat sudah tiga kali atensinya menangkap sosok Baekhyun hanya dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam.

Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun masih mencerna apa yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol sebelum kemudian ia menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi seolah bertanya 'Apa katamu?'

"Kau mendengarnya. Aku tidak akan metolerirnya," Chanyeol memberi jeda sejenak. "Jika kau berani muncul di hadapanku lagi."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Dengar ini Richard Park sajangnim yang terhormat. Pertama, bukan aku yang muncul di hadapanmu tapi asistenmu yang terlampau seksi itu yang mengundangku."

"Maka dia tidak akan lolos dari amukanku untuk itu." Sahut Chanyeol tenang, masih memangku tangan.

"Kedua, jika kau berpikir aku suka berada di sini, bertemu dengan seorang klien yang ternyata adalah.." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya lantas menelisik Chanyeol dengan tatapan menilai. "..dirimu. Oh, jika saja aku tahu sebelumnya, kau pikir aku sudi mengorbankan waktu berhargaku untuk datang kesini?"

"Well, aku bahkan sanggup memecat Lily jika dia tidak dengan segera membatalkan kerjasama itu denganmu."

Baekhyun membawa mulutnya ke dalam satu garis keras, geram. Perlahan, tangannya terkepal erat. Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai bakat menciptakan luka lebam di wajah siapapun dengan kepalan tangannya.

Dan tentu saja, wanita itu akan dengan senang hati meninju wajah angkuh yang terpampang di hadapannya saat ini.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh lantas balas menatap Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya jangan remehkan peringatan dariku." Tukasnya dengan suara berat. Cukup lama ia di sana, bertahan pada kedua bola mata jernih itu ditemani amarah yang mulai terasa menyiksa.

Chanyeol benci terjebak dalam tatapannya yang tak berdosa. Maka dengan cepat ia berpaling dan melewati Baekhyun begitu saja, berlalu dari sana.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun membatu. Kakinya seolah terpaku di tempat yang kini ia pijak, sedang bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah.

Tatapan Chanyeol sesaat yang lalu melahirkan begitu banyak tanda tanya. Kedua iris kelam itu, mengapa Baekhyun melihat sebuah permohonan di sana ketika kalimat terakhir pria itu terlontar?

Seolah pria itu benar-benar menolak dipertemukan kembali dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu mengapa ada begitu banyak penderitaan di balik tatapannya?

Baekhyun kembali merenungkan beberapa hal. Tentang arti di balik aura dingin yang pria itu tujukan terhadapnya.

Tentang tatapan menusuk yang pria itu lempar kearahnya.

Tentang luka yang tergambar jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Ya. Luka itu, Baekhyun menyadarinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apakah benar Baekhyun adalah alasan di balik semua itu?

Wanita itu tidak tahu mengapa ia berpikir seperti itu, ia bahkan tidak seharusnya memikirkan masa lalu dan mempertanyakan sikapnya terhadap Chanyeol pada waktu itu dan membiarkan dirinya kini merasa cukup resah dan terganggu.

 _Apa dulu aku berlebihan?_

 _Jika ya.._

 _Bukankah itu artinya memang aku alasan dibalik luka dan penderitaan yang bernaung di kedua matamu kini, Park Chanyeol?_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 **To be continue**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Author's note:**

 **Dan yep arti kode biner di epilogue kemarin itu adalah 'This could be their new beginning' eheheee~**

 **Intinya semoga ini cukup memuaskan dahaga kelyan akibat jalan cerita yang bikin lemah syahwat(?) di season pertama (cielah season udah kayak cinta fitri)**

 **Aku gak tau deh sama first chap ini semoga gak mengecewakan. Tapi disini aku pastiin gak ada menye-menye seperti di season pertama, yang sendu-sendu udah aku tuangkan semua di sana.**

 **Di sini hanya ada anu dan anu (gak mau spoiler ah) haha**

 **Eh eh fyi Lily tidak membahayakan kok.**

 **At last mau ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama readers yang udah setia nunggu terutama saat kemarin aku hiatus cukup lama. Terimakasih juga atas animo, dukungan, dan doa kelyan. Tanpa itu semua mungkin aku udah stuck. Ehee**

 **Pokok'e Lafyu yeoreobun!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Salam pisang and BIG CHU~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPPOSED TO BE**

•••

"Aku bisa sendiri." Chanyeol refleks menolak saat tangan Lily terulur hendak menyimpulkan dasi.

Sejak kemarin atau lebih tepatnya saat Chanyeol memutus sepihak kerjasama dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing, baik Chanyeol maupun Lily tidak terlalu banyak terlibat dalam pembicaraan.

Bahkan malam yang mereka lalui tidak cukup berarti disamping keduanya memang tidaklah lebih dari sekedar dua orang yang tidur dalam satu ranjang.

Mulanya, Lily tidak menaruh curiga apapun. Pikirnya Chanyeol memang terlahir sebagai pria sedingin pecahan gletser, namun kali ini ada yang aneh dengan bungkamnya pria bermarga Park tersebut.

Lily tidak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol, ia memaksakan tangannya berkutat pada simpul dasi yg mulai melilit leher pria di hadapannya. "Dia orangnya.." Ia menatap Chanyeol sejenak. "Byun Baekhyun yang memenuhi _headline news_ bersamamu dua tahun silam, dia orangnya, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mulai bereaksi, kedua alisnya menyatu sempurna.

"Apa itu alasanmu memutus kerjasama dengannya secara sepihak?"

Yang lebih tinggi masih bungkam.

"Chanyeol, kukira kita sudah sepakat bahwa profesionalitasmu tidak akan terusik oleh apapun." Lily masih mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas dada bidang si pria. "Jangan sampai ada rumor tidak baik yang menyebar setelah ini. Kau benci hal-hal seperti itu. Dan lagipula jika kau membiarkan egomu bekerja, bukan tidak mungkin kau akan membuat ayahku kecewa."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang.

Tentu saja, menorehkan kekecewaan pada sosok yang berpengaruh besar atas pencapaian yang Chanyeol raih setelah masa-masa kelam itu adalah hal yang mesti Chanyeol hindari. "Aku salah." Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku telah membuat kesalahan kemarin. Maka dari itu akan memperbaikinya."

Lily menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kita ke _Seoul_ dan aku akan meminta maaf secara resmi kepada pihak mereka atas sikap kekanakkanku kemarin." Si pria menukas lagi, diakhiri usakan lembut ibu jarinya di pipi Lily.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ia telah bersikap bodoh. Tidak seharusnya hal-hal kecil mempengaruhi caranya mengambil sebuah keputusan. Setelah semua yang ia alami. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol seceroboh itu.

Meski tak ia pungkiri bahwa wanita itu masih menjadi alasan utama mengapa deru yang membuat ulu hatinya sesak tak kunjung menghilang.

•••

Satu jam.

Chanyeol hanya butuh satu jam untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah kota yang sebenarnya enggan ia datangi.

Satu jam.

Setelah dua tahun yang dipenuhi kesulitan, Chanyeol hanya mendapati dirinya membatu di atas lantai dingin bandara setelah melewati satu jam perjalanan dari Jeju.

Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan sambutan ramah dari salah satu staf _resort_ yang menjemputnya di bandara.

 _"It's cold out there."_ Lily berkata seraya mengalungkan _scarf_ dan melilitkannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Di samping ia tidak berbohong tentang suhu yang nyaris mencapai sekian _minus_ derajat, pun Lily paham betul bahwa pria yang masih menyapukan atensi ke seluruh penjuru bandara tersebut benci menjadi pusat perhatian, "Kau yakin?" Lily kembali bersuara seraya menutupi sebagian wajah Chanyeol dengan _scarf_ nya, diselingi perasaan ragu karena ia tahu tidak mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk berada di tempat yang memupuk begitu banyak kenangan menyedihkan.

"Bisa apa? Kita sudah terlanjur berada di sini." Sahut Chanyeol sebelum kemudian memimpin langkah.

Diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Meski begitu ia tetap menanyakan popularitasnya dulu sebab kini orang-orang berlalu-lalang melewatinya begitu saja.

"Apa kau akan mengunjungi beliau?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung pada permukaan jok, lalu memijat pelipisnya dengan kentara. Pertanyaan Lily memang sederhana, namun sulit untuk Chanyeol jawab.

"Ayolah, Chan. Kau sudah cukup menghukumnya, bagaimana pun juga beliau adalah ibumu."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, justru meminta sang sopir mempercepat laju kendaraan menuju _resort_.

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol enggan menginjakkan kakinya di _Seoul_ yakni sosok yang mungkin tengah meratapi kesalahannya di balik jeruji besi itu.

Atau mungkin tidak. Wanita itu terlalu jahat untuk merenungi semua perbuatan kejinya.

Semua berubah tepat di hari itu, wanita itu bukanlah siapapun yang akan Chanyeol anggap penting. Tiada hal yang pantas bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu. Ya. Wanita itu hanyalah sebuah alasan kecil akan eksistensi Chanyeol di dunia ini.

Tidak lebih.

•••

Yixing baru saja keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun, sehabis bertemu dengan klien, Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk mengantar Yixing kembali ke kantor.

Mulanya Yixing menolak karena Baekhyun tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengantarnya ke kantor sebelum kemudian kembali berbalik arah untuk menjemput Jesper di sekolah.

Yixing masih mengurai langkah di atas lantai lobi sebelum ia mendapati atmosfir berbeda yang terlahir dari beberapa bisik heboh karyawan kantor.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin Park Chanyeol!"

"Benar, benar! Bukankah dia sudah cukup lama menghilang?"

"Ya, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu tentang kabarnya setelah dua tahun berlalu."

"Lalu siapa pria itu? Dia tampak berbeda sekali."

Beberapa percakapan yang menarik perhatian itu masih terdengar di telinga Yixing ketika ia dikejutkan oleh sosok pria ditemani seorang wanita yang berjalan menuju elevator.

Mereka tidak asing.

Refleks langkah Yixing terurai dengan cepat, "Richard Park Sajangnim?" Serunya setelah berada cukup dekat dengan dua orang familiar yang menyapa atensi.

Chanyeol masih menguatkan mental saat beragam tatap itu terlempar kearahnya. Sensasinya tidak begitu berbeda dengan dulu, saat di mana semua tatap penuh penghakiman menunjuk langsung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Karena bagaimana pun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah terbiasa pada hal-hal yang menyisakan begitu banyak trauma.

Pria itu langsung menoleh saat seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Oh, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Yixing tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya meski masih merasa sedikit canggung karena cara berbicaranya pada pria itu kini jauh berbeda dengan dulu.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kim Joonmyeon Sajangnim." Lily menyahut, "Ternyata tidak sulit memohon waktunya, hanya dengan mengatakan dari mana kami berasal dan Sajangnim anda langsung mempersilahkan."

Yixing tidak tahu jika wanita berwajah _western_ di hadapannya, yang ia ketahui ramah dan sarat akan profesionalitas itu pandai menyombongkan diri.

Disamping rasa penasaran yang membludak tentang kehadiran Chanyeol di kantor Joonmyeon.

Tentu saja Yixing merasa heran, mengingat dulu hubungan kedua pria itu tidak berakhir dengan baik.

"Ahh ya, jika seperti itu, mari saya antar ke ruangan beliau."

Yixing membiarkan dua orang di hadapannya terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam _elevator_.

Lantai lima menjadi tujuan utama ketiganya. Dan raut wajah terkejut adalah apa yang Yixing dapati di wajah tampan Joonmyeon saat ia menggiring Chanyeol dan Lily masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang justru terlihat begitu tenang. Ekspresinya serupa bocah lugu yang tidak tahu apapun. Sorot yang dipancarkan bersih dari segala hal melahirkan begitu banyak kebencian dua tahun silam.

Pria itu seperti baru saja terlahir kembali menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"S-sajangnim, ini adalah Richard Park Sajangnim dari _Macmitsu Group."_ Yixing memperkenalkan tamu mereka dengan sopan.

Sementara Joonmyeon masih mencoba untuk meraba, mencari gravitasi yang entah sejak kapan lenyap dari tempatnya berpijak. Atau mungkin menguap bersama sebuah fakta yang amat membuatnya terkejut.

Sosok di balik suksesnya sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang amat terkemuka di negeri sakura, juga yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum adalah seorang pria yang dulu telah menoreh begitu banyak air mata terhadap adiknya, Byun Baekhyun.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa semesta sekonyol itu?

Joonmyeon tidak perlu berkedip beberapa kali, ia bahkan tidak perlu lagi memastikan bahwa netranya mungkin saja salah, karena nyatanya Park Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah.

Sosoknya kini memang telah terbalut aura profesionalitas, namun raut wajahnya masihlah seangkuh dulu. Sorot matanya yang tenang tidak cukup ampuh untuk mengelabuhi Joonmyeon, bahwa iris kelam itu, dulu pernah menyimpan begitu banyak kebencian.

"Bagaimana bisa dia-"

"Kim Joonmyeon Sajangnim?" Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah sarat akan profesionalitas di balik topeng kepura-puraan.

 _Apa-apaan dia?_

Joonmyeon mengutuk setiap gestur yang terlahir dari sosok Chanyeol saat ini. Seolah dia adalah orang asing yang baru saja bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Sajangnim.." Yixing menekan suaranya ke titik terendah karena Joonmyeon sibuk berkutat dengan keterkejutan tanpa kunjung menyambut jabatan tangan Chanyeol atau bahkan menyahutinya.

"Ahh ya," Joonmyeon terlempar dari lamunan, lantas bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. "Silahkan duduk, Richard Park Sajangnim."

Jika Chanyeol memilih untuk mengubur masa lalu bersama sosoknya yang kini telah berubah menjadi asing, maka Joonmyeon akan mengikuti alur yang pria itu buat.

Lagipula dua tahun sudah berlalu, pun Joonmyeon bukanlah siapapun yang berhak menghakimi pria itu terus-menerus. Ia yakin luka yang ditorehkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun perlahan sudah terkikis oleh masa.

Meski tak Joonmyeon pungkiri bahwa ia kembali merasa muak dipertemukan kembali dengan pria keji itu.

Suara tangis kecil memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat setelah seluruh penghuni ruangan itu mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa tamu yang tersedia.

Juga menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa kini Joonmyeon dan Yixing bersitatap dalam keterkejutan.

Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan kehadiran Jihyun di ruangan itu?

Mengikuti insting, Yixing bergegas mengurai langkah menuju _baby stroller_ yang bereksistensi di samping meja kerja Joonmyeon. Wanita itu dengan cekatan menggendong Jihyun yang tangisnya kian mengeras seraya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

"Oh, rupanya Kim Sajangnim sudah mempunyai seorang anak." Lily berbasa-basi.

"Ya?" Sebelah alis Joonmyeon terangkat. "Oh ya, ya..." lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan terulas. "Jadi, hal penting apa yang membawa petinggi _Macmitsu Group_ kesini?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti, Lily masih menunggu Chanyeol menyahut dan menjelaskan perihal maksud kedatangan mereka.

Sementara Joonmyeon mulai diliputi beragam perasaan tak nyaman, perlahan atensinya berputar ke arah Chanyeol yang mana tengah mengulas tanda tanya dalam ekspresinya, juga sorotnya yang tertancap lekat pada Jihyun yang berada dalam gendongan Yixing.

Seperti ia adalah penggemar seorang anak kecil. Seolah punggung sempit bocah berusia satu tahun itu lebih menarik perhatian dan menyita apapun tentang niat awalnya berada di ruangan tersebut.

Karena hal itu, Joonmyeon semakin setuju pada siapapun yang menganut paham bahwa darah lebih kental daripada air.

Bahwa ikatan batin seorang ayah dan anak adalah yang paling kuat dari segala hal yang tersangkut paut dalam sebuah hubungan.

•••

"Apa kau akan diam saja? Jawab Mommy, Byun Jesper!"

Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol, melepas nada tinggi dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Emosinya terpancing saat mendapati satu informasi dari wali kelas Jesper, bahwa putranya itu terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Mommy tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang preman!" Baekhyun masih diliputi rasa geram, ia bahkan belum mengijinkan Jesper keluar dari mobil meskipun kini mereka telah berada di depan kantor tempat di mana Baekhyun bekerja.

Wanita itu menghirup napas panjang, berusaha menekan amarahnya hingga ke titik dasar ketika suara mencicit sebuah jawaban terlontar dari mulut Jesper.

"Mereka bilang aku anak sial, maka dari itu Daddy meninggalkanku. Maka dari itu aku tidak mempunyai Daddy."

Hancur adalah apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat mendengar jawaban dari putranya.

Seandainya Jesper menangis.

Seandainya putranya itu mengeluh dan terisak keras, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan sehancur itu.

Nyatanya, Jesper yang menyahutinya dengan nada datar serta ekspresi yang dingin jauh lebih membuat Baekhyun terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mommy tidak perlu cemas. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Sayan-"

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jesper telah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun tidak mengejar, karena ia tahu tujuan Jesper jika sedang marah akan suatu hal adalah taman di sekitar gedung perkantoran.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan, Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau setelah nama Yixing terpampang di layar ponselnya.

 _"B? Kau di mana? Jihyun sepertinya lapar."_

 _"_ Oh maafkan aku Eonni. Aku sudah di depan dan segera kesana."

Baekhyun bergegas memasuki gedung kantor tanpa melirik ke berbagai arah. Tanpa peduli pada kondisi di sekitarnya. Pun tanpa tahu bahwa putra tampannya belum mencapai rumput taman, bahwa bocah laki-laki itu telah lebih dulu mematung seraya menancapkan atensinya pada seorang pria di kejauhan.

•••

Dua pasang langkah dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh terurai di atas paving block pelataran gedung perusahaan.

Langkah kecil berjalan ragu, membuntuti langkah besar beberapa meter di depannya.

Kemarahan Jesper menguap, terganti oleh rasa tidak percaya yang menuntunnya mengikuti punggung lebar itu dari kejauhan.

Sebenarnya, Jesper membenci sosok itu.

Ralat. Ia hanya bereaksi keras karena mendapati fakta bahwa sosok tersebut meninggalkannya, pergi begitu saja dua tahun silam.

Saat itu, Jesper bahkan berpikir bahwa memiliki seorang ayah tidak semenyenangkan yang mereka bilang. Jelas, tepat di saat Jesper tahu bahwa ada sosok yang bisa ia sebut sebagai ayah, pada saat yang sama pula harapannya hancur.

Itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Bukan saat ini, saat di mana kerinduan itu kerap kembali muncul di saat ia akan terlelap.

Jesper merindukannya. Rasa rindunya tak terbendung, bahkan ketika ia belum yakin bahwa sosok yang ia ikuti menuju lahan parkir itu adalah ayahnya, Jesper tetap bersikeras ingin mengikis jarak.

Berhenti saat langkah besar di depannya juga berhenti.

Kembali berjalan saat punggung lebar itu mengecil.

Jesper terus mengikutinya.

•

Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup masuk pada apa yang tersembunyi di balik tulang rusuk Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kantor Joonmyeon.

Pertanyaan Lily pun ia abaikan.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Langkahnya terurai dengan beragam tanya yang memenuhi benak.

Lantas, ia merasa _Dejavu._

Kapan Chanyeol pernah berjalan di tempat terbuka dengan perasaan seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang?

Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan pertanyaan atau apapun itu yang Lily lontarkan pada sosoknya yang kini berhenti mengurai langkah. Membatu dengan tangan yang perlahan mengepal dalam getar.

Rasanya semakin familiar.

Perasaan takut mulai menyusup masuk. Chanyeol mengingatnya, dua tahun silam saat ia berbalik lalu mendapati simbahan darah yang menemani bocah laki-laki sekarat di tengah jalan.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam erat, ulu hatinya telah lebih dipenuhi sesak. Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk berbalik meski bayang-bayang masa lalu itu setia berkelabat dalam benaknya.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga sebelumnya, sosok mungil yang begitu ia rindukan menyapa atensi.

Terakhir kali melihatnya, dia tidak setinggi itu. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya berapa senti meter yang dicapai oleh tubuhnya selama dua tahun?

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol dapat melihat satu stel seragam sekolah dasar yang membalutnya.

Tuhan, jagoannya sudah sebesar itu.

Pelan tapi pasti, atensinya berjalan hingga mencapai dua iris bening yang juga menatapnya dengan ragam perasaan. Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya berbalik, namun rasa sesak memupuknya di tempat yang ia pijak. Ia kesulitan melangkah.

Lantas menggeleng pelan, terakhir kali sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi karena ia membiarkan bocah itu berjalan kearahnya. Maka kali ini, meski sulit langkah Chanyeol perlahan terurai.

Tangannya otomatis terentang saat kaki yang tidak semungil dulu itu berlari kearahnya.

Sepersekian detik dalam keadaan berlutut, tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya telah berada dalam dekap erat.

 _"Is this you?"_

Disela-sela menghirup aroma rindu di bahu sempit Jesper, Chanyeol mengangguk.

 _"I hate you!"_

Jesper meronta dalam dekap, kemarahannya kembali mencuat kepada sang ayah. Melahirkan segurat mimik kejut di wajah pria dewasa itu.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk pergi lagi seperti waktu itu, _then just go away!_ "

"Sayang-"

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan Daddy!"

Jesper kembali berteriak sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari ayahnya.

Chanyeol mulai kalut, reaksi keras Jesper adalah apa yang termasuk ia takutkan.

Tidak. Chanyeol menghabiskan jutaan menit dengan sesak yang menjajah ulu hati karena rindu.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu begitu lama sebagai seorang ayah yang tidak Tuhan berikan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan putranya tumbuh.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan jagoannya membencinya untuk sebuah alasan yang bahkan belum bisa dipahami oleh anak kecil.

Lantas kaki panjangnya berlari, mengejar Jesper yang mungkin benar-benar tidak akan memberi maaf kepadanya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Chanyeol mendapati jagoannya duduk lesu di kursi taman.

Begitu melihat sosok tinggi, Jesper memalingkan wajah. Masih bungkam ketika bahkan pria dewasa itu telah menghabiskan sekian detik duduk di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol masih menatap punggung sempit di sampingnya, melihat bagaimana Jesper memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi merajuk yang begitu kentara, Chanyeol merasa harus lebih berhati-hati dalam memilah kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan.

"Hei.."

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan Daddy."

"Jesper.."

 _"I don't want to hear any excuse from you."_

"Park Jesper."

Suara tegas bernada mutlak itu sontak berhasil membuat Jesper barbalik sepenuhnya. Wajahnya merengut sempurna, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangan, sepersekian detik setelahnya Jesper menghambur ke dalam pelukan.

 _"I miss you."_

Kalimat itu berulang dari mulut Chanyeol. Pria itu masih menikmati rasanya melepas rindu dalam dekap, saat suara tangis Jesper terdengar begitu janggal.

 _"Baby boy.."_

Wajah mungil itu ditangkup oleh kedua tangan besar.

 _"Dad.."_

 _"Tell me.."_

Jesper menyeka hidungnya sekali lagi, "Mommy memarahiku hari ini." Adunya seraya kembali menghambur ke dalam dekap sang ayah.

"Apa sebelumnya Mommy pernah memarahimu?"

Jesper menggeleng.

"Apa kau berbuat salah?"

Jesper diam. Malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Park Jesper.."

"Kenapa Daddy membela Mommy?!"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Tidak ada yang membela siapa. Daddy hanya bertanya padamu. Jika seperti ini, Daddy rasa kesalahan ada padamu."

"Mommy memarahiku, seharusnya Daddy membelaku."

Chanyeil terkekeh di balik punggung tangan. "Daddy akan memarahi Mommy untuk itu, kau puas? Tapi untuk saat ini jelaskan pada Daddy mengapa Mommy bisa sekalut itu?"

Jesper menagakkan posisi duduk, kedua tangannya silih bertaut dalam kebingungan. Sebenarnya takut.

"Aku berkelahi dengan teman sekelasku."

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Tentu saja aku!"

" _That's my son!_ " Chanyeol mengusak rambut putranya.

"Err.. Dad.. aku berkelahi." Cicit Jesper dengan keheranan. Bukannya marah, ayahnya justru terkesan bangga.

 _"Fight make you become a real man, buddy!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of fucking course!"_

 _"Your language, Richard Park Sajangnim!_ Lagipula kenapa kau malah bangga putramu berkelahi?"

Chanyeol dan Jesper sontak mencari sumber suara.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan putraku?"

"Dia putraku!"

"Putraku juga."

 _"I'm yours, guys._ "

 _"Be quiet Byun Jesper/Park Jesper!"_

Jesper refleks mengunci mulut.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Niatnya mencari Jesper untuk meminta maaf karena telah memarahinya berbuntut adegan menguping pada obrolan antara anak dan ayah yang kembali dipertemukan.

Konyolnya, Baekhyun bahkan membiarkan mereka larut dalam kerinduan.

Ia bahkan masih bertanya-tanya di mana sosok defensifnya dulu?

Dimana dirinya yang dulu begitu menggebu-gebu menolak Chanyeol untuk dekat dengan Jesper?

"Sajangnim!"

Suara lain terdengar.

 _"We have to go now."_ Lily sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik kepada Chanyeol. Membicarakan suatu urusan penting.

Melihat bagaimana seorang wanita asing menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga sang ayah, Jesper mengernyit tak suka.

 _"Who is she?_ " Tanya bocah itu dengan lantang, sarat dengan ketidaksukaan.

"Oh, hai tampan." Lily menyapa seraya membawa tubuhnya berlutut, lalu tersenyum kepada Jesper. "Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang ayah?" Celetuknya kemudian kepada Chanyeol.

"Jesper, kita pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun tak mengijinkan Chanyeol menyahuti pertanyaan putranya ketika mengingat lagi gaun tidur tipis yang dikenakan wanita bernama Lily itu tempo hari.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sesinis itu mengingat hal tersebut.

Apa mungkin fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidur dengan wanita itu akan melukai hati putranya?

Jesper masih menunggu jawaban sang ayah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

"Mom.."

"Kita pulang, sekarang!"

Melihat bagaimana ibunya bersikeras juga bersikap defensif, Jesper akhirnya turun dari kursi. Ia memang merindukan ayahnya, juga menyayangi sosok itu. Namun rasa sayang tersebut tidak serta-merta mampu menggeser posisi nomor satu yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Jika harus memilih, Jesper lebih baik kehilangan Chanyeol untuk ke sekian kali ketimbang harus melihat luka di kedua iris sang ibu karena penolakannya.

Mendapati Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan seputar identitas wanita asing itu, Jesper sedikit kecewa meski di lain sisi, Jesper merasa itu adalah hal yang bagus, karena ia akan sangat membenci ayahnya jika ada wanita lain di hidupnya selain ibunya.

"Hei!" Chanyeol ikut beranjak dari kursi dan menginterupsi langkah Jesper.

"Mau apa lagi kau?!"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan putraku, lebih baik kau diam saja, Byun!" Sahut Chanyeol tak kalah ketus dari apa yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Kemudian pria itu berlutut setelahnya sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jesper.

Ajaibnya, senyum bocah itu tersungging lebar setelah gendang telinganya menangkap apa yang ayahnya bisikkan.

 _"Really?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, _"Aye captain!"_

 _"Assa!_ " Seru Jesper sebelum kemudian memeluk ayahnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di kedua pipi pria itu.

Mendadak, tangan Baekhyun mengepal.

Sungguh bukan karena ia marah, bukan pula cemburu melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Jesper. Hanya saja, getar samar tanpa permisi menyusup ke dalam tubuh, bukan karena gigil yang menyiksa melainkan ada yang hangat mengalir dan mengisi rongga hatinya.

Mulanya, perasaan panik dan cemas masih menyita sebagian dalam dirinya karena sebuah informasi yang Yixing bagikan.

Bahwa sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah bertemu dengan Jihyun di ruang kerja Joonmyeon. Meski berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman tentang identitas bayi perempuan itu.

Akan tetapi, melihat bagaimana interaksi Chanyeol dan juga Jesper sesaat lalu, tiba-tiba benak Baekhyun dikuasai satu tanya.

Bagaimana jika pria itu tahu bahwa bukan hanya seorang putra, dia juga mempunyai seorang putri cantik yang tengah belajar berjalan?

Oh, tidak!

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Mengapa ia mendadak berlebihan dan membayangkan hal-hal manis yang begitu mustahil terealisasi hanya karena melihat adegan dramatis yang Chanyeol dan Jesper pertontonkan.

 _Sadarkan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun!_

••• **SUPPOSED TO BE** •••

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan putranya yang tampak sibuk memilah beberapa potong pakaian.

Tidak biasanya Jesper pemilih dalam hal berpakaian.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan putranya itu?

Akan tetapi, perihal raut bahagia yang terpatri di wajah Jesper, Baekhyun tidak menduga-duga alasan lain. Karena satu nama yang kembali menyita setelah dua tahu berlalu adalah jawaban yang tak diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Apakah Jesper sebahagia itu bertemu dengan ayahnya?

Ya Tuhan.

Kebahagiaan putranya kali ini membuat sisi lain dalam diri Baekhyun menolak untuk merenggutnya meskipun karena sebuah ego. Baekhyun ingin terus melihat binar ceria yang telah lama hilang dari kedua bola mata putranya.

"Mom!"

Lamunan Baekhyun membuyar.

"Jihyunie menangis!"

Jesper kembali berseru, cukup merasa kesal karena lamunan sang ibu terlampau serius hingga mampu membuat gendang telinganya kehilangan fungsi untuk sesaat.

"Oh astaga!" Baekhyun nyaris menepuk dahi sebelum kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang Jepser dan berhambur menuju kamar tidurnya. "Sstt.. Mommy di sini, sayang. Jangan menangis." Ucapnya dengan lembut pada Jihyun yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Mom!"

Kenapa Jesper cerewet sekali hari ini?

"Sebentar, sayang. Mommy mengganti popok adikmu dulu."

Jesper masih kebingungan mencari pakaian yang pas ketika ibunya kembali ke kamarnya, bersama Jihyun dalam gendongan.

" _Honey_ , kenapa berantakan sekali?" Baekhyun mengernyit melihat tempat tidur Jesper yang dipenuhi oleh pakaiannya.

Jesper tidak mengindahkan gerutuan sang ibu, ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan dua stel pakaian di kedua tangannya. "Mom, bagusnya aku memakai yang mana?" Tanyanya meminta pendapat sang ibu.

"Kau tampan memakai apapun, nak." Sahut Baekhyun dengan jujur, meski wajahnya masih digelayuti rasa penasaran. "Sebenarnya kau mau kemana dengan pakaian itu? Di luar hujan lebat dan Mommy tidak akan mengijinkanmu kemana-mana."

Mendengar berita cuaca yang Ibunya sampaikan, Jesper lantas mendengus keras. "Hujannya kapan reda?" Gumamnya dengan gusar.

Baekhyun tengah mencoba menggapai pakaian yang berserakan di atas permadani berkarakter tokoh _superhero_ ketika bel nyaring memenuhi sudut ruangan.

Siapa yang datang?

Wanita itu beranjak dari kamar Jesper sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah di ruang tamu. Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu identitas tamu di layar intercom, Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu.

"Ahh jadi jutawan dan banyak koneksi memang memudahkan segala urusan."

Baekhyun masih mengerjap berkali, raut terkejutnya bukan pada sosok tinggi berwajah angkuh, juga bukan pada beberapa kalimat sombong yang terlontar.

"Kau sengaja pindah apartemen untuk meninggalkan jejak agar aku tidak bisa menemui putraku?"

Namun apa yang kini tergambar jelas sebagai ekspresi terkejut adalah sebentuk reaksi pada sosok Chanyeol yang basah kuyup.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy basah, nanti dulu." Chanyeol menyergah Jesper yang hendak berhambur ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bagaimana bisa?" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Mom, Daddy hanya menepati janjinya."

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Mom, Daddy kedinginan. Nanti saja kujelaskan." Jesper dengan semena-mena menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya masuk.

Baekhyun membeo beberapa saat di depan pintu. Setelah tersadar bahwa apa yang kini terjadi adalah hal yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak, barulah wanita itu melayangkan protes.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku?" Serunya pada Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menyeka wajahnya yang basah.

"Dad, kenapa basah kuyup?" Jesper mencicit seraya memperhatikan penampilan ayahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tidak mungkin menyuarakan kekesalannya karena taksi yang ditumpanginya mogok tak jauh dari area apartemen di hadapan Jesper.

Karena jarak yang sudah dekat namun hujan begitu lebat, maka pria itu berakhir basah kuyup karena berlari di bawah guyuran air hujan.

"Kalau begitu aku ambilkan handuk untuk Daddy." Jesper berlalu.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun tersinggung karena diabaikan. "Kau sendiri yang mengancamku agar tidak muncul dihadapanmu lagi, tapi apa sekarang? Apa kau tidak malu?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia mendengarkan wanita itu. Namun sosok mungil di pangkuan Baekhyun yang sejak awal menyapa atensi Chanyeol di depan pintu terlalu menyita perhatiannya.

"Kenapa bocah itu ada di sini? Di mana orang tuanya?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa beban seraya menunjuk Jihyun, seingatnya bayi perempuan dalam gendongan Baekhyun itu adalah anak Kim Joonmyeon.

Sementara Baekhyun baru menyadari kecerobahannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa saat ini tengah menggendong putrinya yang tengah meronta-ronta.

Tunggu!

Kenapa Jihyun meronta-ronta kearah Chanyeol?

Bayi perempuan itu menggeliat dalam gendongan sang ibu, lantas mengangkat kedua tangan kearah Chanyeol.

"Ke-kenapa dia seperti itu? Kenapa dia menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku dan tertawa lebar seperti itu?" Chanyeol bergidik seraya mengernyitkan dahi. Makhluk kecil itu tertawa lebar kepadanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat. _Ini putrimu, bodoh!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Dad, ini handuknya."

"Terimakasih, sayang."

"Mom, aku dan Daddy akan pergi jalan-jalan. Daddy datang kesini untuk menjemputku."

"Tidak." Jawaban Baekhyun terlmpau cepat. Ternyata sisi defensifnya masihlah ada. Namun ketika melihat ekspresi Jesper yang berubah drastis saat mendengar jawabannya, hatinya seketika luluh. Meski tetap saja ia tidak akan membiarkan putranya pergi dengan pria itu. "Maksud Mommy, urmm.. nak, di luar hujan. Kau bisa terkena flu jika lama-lama berada di cuaca dingin."

"Ada aku. Aku ayahnya."

"Lantas?"

"Benar, Mom. Aku 'kan bersama Daddy."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku kedinginan." Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Tapi-"

"Daddy terbaik!" Jesper mengacungkan jempol.

"Jesper-"

"Mommy, pokoknya aku mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Daddy."

"Kita akan kemana, jagoan?"

"Tunggu-"

"Kemanapun asal bersama Daddy."

"Hei-"

"Kau senang akan jalan-jalan bersama-"

"PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN JESPER!"

Baekhyun bukan lagi gadis berseragam sekolah menengah dulu kerap tak berdaya. Kini ia adalah wanita dewasa, ibu dari dua orang anak yang juga memiliki kekuatan mengontrol siapapun dengan teriakan keibuannya yang membahana.

Chanyeol dan Jesper yang semula sibuk mengabaikan Baekhyun dibuat bungkam seketika. Keduanya melirik hati-hati pada wanita itu lantas menelan saliva berbarengan mendapati Baekhyun melotot kesal pada keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian tangisan Jihyun mengisi keheningan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak dan membuatnya menangis?" Chanyeol menyalahkan Baekhyun. Perasaannya tak menentu melihat bayi perempuan itu menangis.

Kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu?

Sementara Baekhyun sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Meski enggan namun ia setuju dengan Chanyeol.

Sebelum beranjak mencari spot aman untuk menyusui Jihyun, Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol dan juga Jesper, "Di luar hujan dan tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari sini, kalian paham?!" Ancamnya seraya menunjuk dengan suara mutlak.

"Dad, bagaimana ini? Mommy memang tidak pernah marah kepadaku, tapi jika sudah mengancam, Mommy akan sangat menakutkan." Jesper mencicit sesaat setelah menuntun ayahnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Chanyel menghela panjang, menurutnya penolakan Baekhyun patut dipertimbangkan mengingat hujan di luar begitu lebat juga tentang kesehatan Jesper yang bukan tidak mungkin akan terancam jika ia memaksakan kehendak untuk pergi bersama Jesper.

Namun, selain ingin melepas rindu bersama putranya, Chanyeol juga tidak yakin mempunyai banyak waktu. Di sini, Di kota ini, juga di negara ini.

Tentu saja, ia sadar bahwa dirinya masihlah Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun benci setengah mati. Ia masihlah sosok yang tidak wanita inginkan berada di dekatnya juga putranya. Chanyeol cukup tahu bahwa posisinya saat ini bukanlah apa yang Baekhyun inginkan keberadaannya.

Chanyeol datang bukan tanpa beban. Selama mengurai langkah di koridor apartemen, bayang-bayang masa lalu berisi penolakan menyakitkan wanita itu kembali terngiang.

Chanyeol dapat menahannya sejauh ini hanya karena Jesper. Jagoannya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih kejam dari sekedar tidak memberi kesempatan Jesper memperkenalkan seorang ayah kepada teman-temannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin terus-menerus menjadi seorang ayah yang lupa diri.

Untuk kali, ia bahkan memohon pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun tidak akan lama, Chanyeol ingin menjadi seorang ayah seutuhnya.

"Daddy akan berbicara pada Ibumu, supaya dia mengijinkan kita untuk pergi."

Setelah mengusak rambut Jesper, Chanyeol bangkit lantas mengingat dengan benar di mana sebelumnya jejak Baekhyun berakhir.

Pintu di ujung lorong yang bersebrangan dengan dapur adalah tujuan utama Chanyeol. Ia sempat melihat Baekhyun masuk kesana tadi.

Ada senandung merdu saat langkah Chanyeol mulai mendekati pintu, semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar keras.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun lah pemilik suara lembut di balik lagu pengantar tidur itu.

"Jihyunie cantik, jangan menangis, ya. Mommy mengayangimu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Lantas menggeleng, ia yakin ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Maafkan Mommy karena tidak mengenalkanmu kepada Daddy."

Chanyeol menyentuh knop pintu. Masih dengan benak yang dipenuhi tanya, siapa yang Baekhyun ajak bicara? Mungkinkah bayi perempuan itu?

Lantas mengapa Baekhyun menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan ibu untuk bayi perempuan itu?

Tunggu!

Apa itu anaknya?

Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti arti dari ekspresi janggal Joonmyeon saat Lily menuduhnya sudah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Maafkan Mommy membiarkanmu bernasib sama dengan kakakmu."

Knop itu Chanyeol putar, daun pintu terbuka sebelum menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menyusui Jihyun.

Ada yang sama-sama tepaku dalam posisinya, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menyusuinya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan tepat, karena setahunya Baekhyun tidak menikah dengan siapapun sampai saat ini.

Ada yang janggal dengan bungkamnya Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, dia bisa bangun!" Baekhyun menggeram pelan,

"Jawab aku!" Chanyeol mulai geram. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia pantas mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Apa karena perasaannya terhadap wanita itu masih tersimpan di bagian terdalam hatinya?

Tidak. Chanyeol menggeleng.

Ia yakin bukan karena itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Sinis Baekhyun seraya berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

Pria itu tidak menyerah, ia mengekori Baekhyun bahkan tidak sungkan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar wanita itu.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Jesper tengah mengernyit. Mendapati atmosir ketegangan yang diciptakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sesaat lalu memasuki kamar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran, Park Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan namun sarat akan rasa sinis.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, justru menancapkan atensinya dengan lekat pada sosok Jihyun yang terlelap di atas ranjang Ibunya.

 _"She is mine."_ Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, mendapati jawaban pada reaksi penuh kejut di wajah wanita itu. _"Tell me that she is mine."_

Baekhyun tidak menikah, dia bukan pula wanita yang akan tidur dengan setiap lelaki setalah kejadian pahit di masa lalu. Bukan karena rasa percaya diri, Chanyeol hanya merasa bahwa ia yang mampu menyentuh wanita itu tanpa sebuah penolakan.

Karena dari awal, hanya Chanyeol seorang.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar kecil, meski begitu ia tak kuasa menahan getaran yang sampai pada kepalan tangannya.

 _"Of course, she is yours, Dad."_ Jesper membeo di ambang pintu, memecah keheningan dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya menatap kearahnya. "Jihyunie adikku, bukankah itu berarti dia juga anakmu, Dad?"

"Byun.."

Baekhyun melirik hati-hati pada pria di hadapannya, "Bajumu basah, sebaiknya ganti. Ada baju yang bisa kau pakai." Wanita itu berdalih lantas mulai membedah isi lemari. "Pakai ini."

Chanyel mengernyit pada satu stel pakaian bersih di tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu baju Joonmyeon Oppa."

Kenapa Baekhyun menjelaskannya?

Baik, Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun tengah meluangkan waktu untuk menjelaskan semua. Setelah mengambil alih baju di tangan Baekhyun, pria itu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti.

Petir menggelegar menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa Jesper berteriak takut dan menghambur naik keatas ranjang Ibunya.

Hujan semakin lebat sementara hari mulai gelap.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Mom, aku mengantuk."

"Huh?" Baekhyun tercekat.

"Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur denganmu."

"Oh baiklah."

Baekhyun nyaris berterimakasih kepada Jesper karena membuatnya lolos dari tatapan Chanyeol yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan jika saja putranya itu tidak kembali bersuara.

"Daddy juga, aku ingin tidur dengan Daddy juga." Celetuk Jesper yang berhasil melahirkan gelegar petir di atas kepalas Ibunya.

Gerak Baekhyun yang kala itu tengah menata bantal di atas ranjang terhenti. "A-apa?"

"Dad, kemarilah. Aku kedinginan. Bukankah Daddy sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanku kedinginan?"

"Tapi, nak.."

"Apa Daddy akan ingkar janji lagi?"

Rengutan wajah Jesper membuat Chanyeol panik, ia melirik pada Baekhyun dan hanya mendapati wanita itu menghela pasrah.

Sungguh, Baekhyun benci melihat raut sedih di wajah putranya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol mengalah sebelum kemudian naik keatas ranjang dan memeluk putranya.

"Mom, sepertinya Jihyunie juga kedinginan." Tukas Jesper seraya menunjuk adiknya yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. "Peluk dia Mom, sama seperti Daddy memelukku."

 _Apakah kau sebahagia itu, nak?_

Bakhyun meratap dalam hati. Ia tidak merasa sedih untuk raut bahagia Jesper saat ini. Baekhyun hanya terhanyut dalam suasana. Menyadari fakta bahwa inilah yang Jesper impikan sejak lama.

Ada sunyi yang mengudara sejak lama. Dua anak kecil terlelap di tengah ranjang. Sementara dua orang dewasa yang saling bersebrangan masih diam dalam tatap, saling menghadap dengan tangan yang melingkar posesif pada dua buah hati.

"Sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol memulainya.

"Saat aku sedang sangat membencimu. Perutku mual begitu saja."

"Apa yang sangat ingin kau makan saat itu?"

Mata Baekhyun perlahan memanas. " _Kimbab_."

Namun Chanyeol yang lebih dulu berkaca-kaca.

"Apa dia sering menendang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Meski tidak sekuat tendangan kakaknya."

"Berapa panjangnya saat lahir?"

"53cm. Suara tangis pertamanya lebih keras dari kakaknya."

Mata Chanyeol terpejam erat, bersamaan dengan bulir kecil yang lolos dari pelupuknya.

Apakah selamanya ia akan menjadi pihak yang banyak tertinggal?

Bagaimana bisa ia kembali tidak tahu ada buah hatinya yang lain?

"Aku.. aku kesulitan."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun ketika suara mencicit wanita itu kembali terdengar. Lantas mereka kembali bersitatap.

"Membesarkan dua orang anak tanpamu, aku kesulitan, Park Chanyeol."

Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, ia kerap menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu. Bahkan sesulit apapun hal yang datang menerpa, ia selalu yakin bahwa Tuhan telah mempersipkan jalan keluar

Semula segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kedua buah hatinya adalah apa yang selalu Baekhyun syukuri, ia tidak pernah menganggap kehadiran mereka sebagai sesuatu yang akan mendatangakan banyak kesulitan. Semula, Baekhyun setangguh dan sekuat itu.

Ya. Semula dirinya tenang-tenang saja. Akan tetapai tidak sampai ia kembali bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol setelah dua tahun berlalu, hingga kini harus berakhir bersitatap dengannya di kesunyian malam, ditemani kedua buah hati mereka yang telah terlelap.

Sunyi terlalu menyiksa hingga kesulitan itu tanpa permisi menyusup masuk begitu saja memenuhi rongga hatinya.

Rasanya begitu sesak.

Karena faktanya Baekhyun begitu kesulitan. Selama ini, ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Karena faktanya, menjadi orang tua tunggal tidak semudah itu.

"Sungguh. Aku benar-benar kesulitan." Tangisnya pecah. Rasa lelah yang selama ini dipikulnya seorang diri muncul ke permukaan.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah siapapun.

Pria itu hanyalah bocah kaya yang memayunginya kala hujan lebat, dulu.

Pria itu tidak lebih dari sekedar musuh yang menyulitkannya saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Pria itu tidak berubah, masihlah sosok yang Baekhyun benci ketika semesta kembali mempertemukan mereka delapan tahun lalu.

Tiada hal apapun yang pantas membuat pria itu layak untuk mendapatkan toleransi dari Baekhyun.

Nyaris tidak ada jika saja pria itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Jesper dan Jihyun terlahir ke dunia. Dia seorang ayah, sosok yang kedua buah hatinya butuhkan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi egois untuk waktu yang lama. Karena faktanya, ia juga membutuhkan pria itu.

Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol ada di hidupnya. Untuknya juga kedua buah hatinya.

"Baekhyun. Mungkin bagimu aku masih seseorang yang pantas kau benci dan kau kutuk." Ada kesungguhan yang tersirat dalam nada ucap yang Chanyeol lontarkan. "Aku bukan orang baik, seperti yang kau ketahui. Tapi maukah.." Ia menjeda panjang.

"Maukah kau percaya padaku bahwa aku mampu memikul sebagian dari kesulitan yang kau alami selama ini?"

Chanyeol menghela dalam pedih, "Untuk anak-anak kita, maukah kau memulainya lagi.. bersamaku?"

•••

 **TBC**

•••

A/N:

Uhukkk

DaddyxJihyunie moment next chapter yeahhh hihi..

Semoga tidak ada yang merasa alurnya kecepetan ya, soalnya selain udah mumet sama yang menye-menye, sequel ini juga gak akan banyak chapternya, yaa paling cuma berapa chapter yang gak akan menyentuh dua angka.

At last.. gak akan pernah bosen ngucapin makasih kepada kalian yang udah sabata banget nungguin ini update hwhwhw. Ayaflu gaesss

Salam pisang and CHU!


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPPOSED TO BE**

 **•**

 **•**

Lelapnya terusik oleh gerak kecil yang terasa membebani tubuh. Dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol mengernyit, lelap yang semakin meronta dari alam bawah sadar mulai mengemuka saat kelopak matanya bergerak pelan.

"Oh!" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Sejak kapan makhluk mungil itu berada di atas tubuhnya?

Meski begitu Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Jihyun, posesif.

Tidak sampai di situ, sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang lain merasa begitu kebas. Setelah melirik ke samping, ternyata jagoannya masih terlelap dengan posisi kepala di atas lengan Chanyeol yang dijadikannya bantal.

Ketika Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia seharusnya mengeluh, namun senyum kecil justru terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa selengkap itu seumur hidupnya.

Chanyeol selalu merasa kesepian selama ini, ia selalu menjadi pihak yang dirundung kesialan, dan banyak mengalami ketetertinggalan.

Baru kali ini ia merasa Tuhan sedikit berbaik hati kepadanya dengan menciptakan dua malaikat kecil, yang tak pernah gagal membuat senyumnya terulas.

Pria itu kembali terkekeh oleh gerak Jihyun yang meronta di atas tubuhnya. Belum lagi balita itu meracau dengan suara lucu, melontarkan berbagai kalimat tak jelas di balik gigi susunya. "Mau berkenalan?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan. Lalu menjabat jemari si mungil yang refleks mencengkram jari telunjuknya. "Jihyunie? Namamu Park Jihyun, bukan begitu?" Seraya mencium pipi empuk putrinya dengan gemas.

Gelak tawa Jihyun yang merasa geli karena ciuman sang Ayah berhasil memantrai Chanyeol untuk ikut tertawa. " _Call me Daddy. Come on, baby. Follow me.. Da...ddy.._ "

"Da..da..da.."

Chanyeol kembali tergelak. Lalu memeluk kedua buah hatinya dengan erat dan sedikit usaha. "Oh, Demi Tuhan! Daddy sangat mencintai kalian." Lalu menatap langit-langit kamar, tawanya telah lama mereda, "apa jika Daddy meminta maaf, kalian akan memberi ampun?"

Jesper masih terlelap, alam bawah sadar menuntun wajahnya tenggelam di lengan hangat sang Ayah. Sementara si mungil Jihyun masih setia berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol dan mendengarkan, meski ia masih belum ditakdirkan mengerti apa yang terlontar dari mulut orang dewasa.

"Untuk tidak ada di sana ketika kalian terlahir ke dunia ini, Daddy minta maaf."

"Untuk membiarkan kalian tumbuh tanpa seorang Ayah, Daddy mohon ampun."

Chanyeol tidak berniat membuat momen bahagianya kini diselimuti kesedihan, namun mengingat begitu banyak kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya di masa lalu membuat ulu hatinya mendadak dipenuhi sesak. Mengingat betapa ceroboh dirinya hingga tidak pernah tahu telah mempunyai dua buah hati, membuat cairan bening itu tertahan di pelupuk mata.

"Da..da..da.."

Jihyun menatap Ayahnya seraya mengerjap lucu, batinnya dicengkram ikatan kuat, lantas bocah kecil itu meronta di atas tubuh Ayahnya sebelum kemudian menciumi pipi pria itu dengan susah payah.

Air mata Chanyeol lolos dengan tawa bahagia. "Apa ini artinya Jihyun mengampuni Daddy?"

Kalimat yang sama terlontar dari mulut Jihyun, lantas bocah itu tertawa lucu.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku mencintai kedua anakku." Chanyeol bergumam gemas.

Apa yang terlontar dari mulut Jihyun berups racauan tak jelas yang sedari tadi mengisi kekosongan udara perlahan kembali memasuki senyap, bocah itu menguap lebar lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Ayah. Napasnya mulai terdengar teratur bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan tertutup.

Dalam diam, Chanyeol menghela dengan hati-hati sementara tangannya telah lebih dulu menepuk punggung si mungil berkali-kali, mengantarkan putrinya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Sayan-"

Baekhyun refleks menutup mulut ketika memasuki kamar. Telunjuk yang menempel di depan mulut Chanyeol adalah isyarat yang mengharuskannya untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan.

Chanyeol mencoba memindahkan Jihyun dari atas tubuhnya, namun si kecil itu telah lebih dulu memprotes tindakan sang Ayah dengan lenguhan keras. Lantas Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun, meminta pertolongannya namun tawa yang tertahan di bibir wanita itu membuat si pria pasrah dan kembali membenturkan kepalanya pada permukaan bantal.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, tak tega melihat Chanyeol yang terkungkung oleh kedua anaknya, wanita itu berinisiatif mengambil alih Jihyun dari atas tubuh Ayahnya.

"Bangunkan putramu, dia harus ke sekolah. Nanti terlambat." Tukas Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik setelah berhasil menggendong Jihyun.

Chanyeol mencium kening Jesper lalu terlebih dahulu. "Hei, jagoan. Ayo bangun, kau tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah."

Terusik oleh beberapa ciuman yang mendarat di seluruh wajahnya, Jesper lantas mengernyit. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan sang Ayah sesaat, lantas membuka mata dan menguceknya perlahan. "Oh, tak bisakah aku tidur saja dengan Daddy hari ini?"

"Tidak."

" _Dad.._ " Keluh Jesper seraya kembali mengeratkan pelukan terhadap Chanyeol

"Tidak, sayang. Kau harus ke sekolah."

"Tapi, nanti Daddy pergi jika aku tidak ada."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun sejenak, lalu mendengus kecil ketika wanita itu tak memberinya solusi dan memilih bungkam. Lalu memilih membelai lembut rambut jagoannya. "Begini, hari ini ada pekerjaan yang harus Daddy selesaikan."

"Lantas?"

"Byun Jesper, kau harus bergegas mandi, dan-"

"Park Jesper." Jesper menyela seraya menatap sang Ibu, "namaku Park Jesper."

Baekhyun membeo tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau Park Jesper. Maka dari itu pergilah mandi sekarang, Daddy tidak mau kau terlambat ke sekolah." Chanyeol kembali memberi perhatian kepada putranya.

Ada yang mendengus pasrah, "Baiklah." Jesper turun dari ranjang lantas berlalu dari kamar Ibunya.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Mengapa Chanyeol mempunyai pengaruh sebesar itu terhadap Jesper?

Sadar tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Baekhyun menidurkan Jihyun dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Aku sudah mencuci dan mengeringkan bajumu semalam. Sebaiknya kau mandi juga, dan bergegaslah. Sejak malam ponselmu tidak berhenti bergetar. Asistenmu pasti merasa cemas."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Daripada cemas dia mungkin lebih penasaran pada apa yang terjadi padaku dan dirimu."

Gerak Baekhyun yang tengah merapikan meja sofa terhenti, wanita itu menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan melempar beragam tanda tanya di balik tatapannya terhadap Chanyeol. "Memang apa yang terjadi di antara kita?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang lantas mengangkat bahu. "Selain perbincangan serius tadi malam dan pertanyaanku yang masih belum kau berikan jawaban, kita tidak melakukan apapun lagi."

Oh, Baekhyun kembali diingatkan pada tingkah konyolnya semalam. Memilih berpura-pura mengantuk dan menggantung pertanyaan Chanyeol hingga pagi menjelang.

Wanita itu tergagap kaku lalu berdeham pelan. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Cepatlah, Jesper bisa memprotes keras jika tidak melihat Ayahnya di meja makan."

Chanyeol mendengus kecil sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **••**

"Dad.. antarkan aku ke sekolah, ya?"

Jesper masih menikmati sarapannya. Mulanya Baekhyun memprotes keras tingkah bocah itu, yang mana memilih duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol seraya menyantap hidangan pagi yang Baekhyun sajikan, namun respon Chanyeol yang seolah tidak keberatan membuat wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengalah.

"Daddy tidak membawa kendaraan, sayang.."

"Lalu bagaimana aku pergi ke sekolah?"

"Jangan berlebihan, biasanya 'kan Mommy yang mengantarmu." Baekhyun menyela seraya memutar matanya.

"Tapi, Mom.."

"Sudah cukup, Jesper! Habiskan sarapanmu!"

"Hei, kau tidak perlu berteriak pada putraku!" Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka, lalu pria itu mendengus sebal setelah mendengar tangis Jihyun di dalam kamar. Setelahnya ia melempar tatapan menyalahkan.

Baekhyun menghentak kakinya dengan kesal sebelum kemudian melarikan diri dari penghakiman yang Chanyeol berikan melalui tatapan.

"Apa salahnya jika aku ingin Daddy mengantarku ke sekolah.."

Mendengar putranya mencicit sedih tentu membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia takkan membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama. "Daddy akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Ceria berpendar di kedua iris Jesper. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu, bukan hanya dirimu. Daddy juga akan mengantar Mommy ke kantor. Bukan begitu, Mom?" Lalu melirik Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu menegang di depan pintu kamar seraya menggendong Jihyun.

"A-apa?"

"Daddy akan mengantarkan kita, Mom."

"Aku tidak membawa kendaraan, dan untuk menghemat waktu, bukankah lebih baik aku menggunakan kendaraanmu untuk mengantarkan kalian?"

Berjuta protes terpendam di balik ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, namun semua keluhannya tertahan di kerongkongan mengingat Jesper akan sangat merajuk jika Baekhyun menentang saran konyol Park Chanyeol.

 **••**

"Park Jesper, duduk dengan benar. Dan, hei! Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!"

Chanyeol memperingati jagoannya, namun Jesper yang kini duduk di belakang seolah tuli, dan justru semakin menjulurkan lengannya ke depan, melingkarkannya pada leher sang Ayah.

" _Honey_ , itu berbahaya! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan pasang sabuk pengaman." Selain tengah direpotkan oleh Jihyun dalam pangkuan, Baekhyun pun ikut mengingatkan putranya.

"Sebentar, sayang. Daddy sedang mengemudi." Sekilas Chanyeol mencium tangan Jihyun yang mana bocah itu tengah meronta padanya dalam pangkuan sang Ibu.

"Oh, baiklah." Jesper menyerah sebelum akhirnya menuruti kedua orang tuanya.

"Da..da..da.."

" _Hum? What is it, baby?_ " Chanyeol melirik sejenak pada putrinya, membiarkan telunjuknya dicengkram kuat oleh Jihyun lalu tertawa kecil karena merasa begitu gemas.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke lain arah, menyembunyikan senyum yang sulit ia pendam. Perasaan itu asing, namun mengapa rasanya begitu hangat?

Mengapa Baekhyun merasa lengkap saat ini?

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga-duga akan merasakan hal seperti ini.

Lamunan wanita itu berlangsung lama hingga tak cukup menyadari bahwa mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai telah memasuki pelataran sekolah Jesper.

"Nah, jagoan. Kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk putranya.

"Tasmu, sayang." Baekhyun ikut turun seraya menyerahkan tas Jesper.

Beberapa pasang mata membuat Jesper melirik ke sekeliling.

Bagaimana mereka menatap penuh tanya kepadanya membuat Jesper merasa asing.

"Masuklah." Chanyeol menyarankan.

Jesper mengangguk lalu berbalik dan melangkah dengan ragu. Ia tahu kedua orang tuanya masih memperhatikan punggungnya. Lantas langkah kecil itu terhenti, ia kembali berbalik dengan helaan napas panjang.

" _Daddy! Mommy!_ " Teriaknya lalu berlari seraya merentangkan kedua tangan menuju orang tuanya.

 _Kalian lihat? Aku mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap. Jika kalian masih berani meledekku, akan aku adukan kepada Daddy!_ Jesper membatin, raut wajahnya melempar peringatan keras kepada teman sebayanya yang kini memandang dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Hei.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seraya melempar wajah bingung mendapati Jesper tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

" _I love you, guys_."

Dan kalimat penuh cinta yang terlontar membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun dirundung rasa haru. Putra mereka terdengar begitu tulus.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." Jesper mencicit penuh harap. Kalimatnya sederhana namun cukup membuat kedua orang tuanya membatu.

Yang tidak diketahuinya, bahwa tidak mudah mewujudkan harapan itu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, cukup sulit menyatukan kedua hati yang sama berantakannya.

Dan yang tidak Jesper pahami, bahwa tiada keadaan sebaik seperti yang ia kira.

Paling tidak, pemikiran itu dirasakan oleh Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol, hingga keduanya diselimuti bungkam meskipun Jesper sudah berlalu, meskipun mereka telah kembali berada di dalam mobil.

" _He looks so happy._ "

Tiada bantahan. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa keberanian melirik pada lawan bicaranya kini.

"Baekhyun.."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

Ada emosi yang tertahan di kedua iris Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa itu masuk akal untuk kita? Park Chanyeol.. kita bahkan tidak sedekat teman. Selain pernah saling membenci setengah mati, kita hanyalah asing!"

Chanyeol masih bertahan pada tatap lesunya, lantas mengangguk. "Kita asing, tentu saja." Hela napasnya yang berat pertanda ia berada di ambang putus asa, "kita asing yang konyolnya mempunyai dua anak."

Refleks, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada Jihyun yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk.

Yang dikatakan pria di sampingnya tidak sama sekali melenceng. Apa yang selama ini dialami memenangkan banyak ego, Baekhyun tentu merasa muak. Ada banyak perasaan yang telah dikorbankan, termasuk perasaan putranya sendiri.

Begitu banyak kepedihan yang Baekhyun bagi kepada Jesper, dan raut bahagia putranya yang sesaat lalu menyita atensi adalah sebuah keajaiban. Wanita itu bahkan tidak lupa menyisipkan segurat senyum melihat Jesper berbahagia meski kini ia dijajah oleh satu tanya yang menyiksa.

 _Tuhan.. bagaimana mungkin aku tega merenggut kebahagiaan yang telah lama diidamkan oleh putraku?_

 _Bantu aku melenyapkan sisi egoisku._

 **••**

Dengan berat hati karena masih merindukan Jihyun yang telah lebih dulu dikecupi puncak kepalanya dengan sayang, Chanyeol lantas keluar dari mobil Baekhyun sesaat setelah menepikannya di depan gedung, tempat di mana wanita itu bekerja.

Tanpa berbalik, tanpa tahu ada yang menatap punggungnya dengan lirih, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil lain yang telah menunggunya.

Oh, asistennya memang sangat siaga.

Sementara sang sopir melajukan kendaraan, pria bermarga Park itu melepas kemeja, lantas meraih satu stel formal yang telah Lily siapkan.

Apa yang telah Chanyeol capai selama dua tahun ini tentu melahirkan beberapa kebiasaan yang terkadang kurang begitu lazim, namun nyatanya ia adalah seorang pengusaha dengan _schedule_ bernilai jutaan dollar, waktu sama berharganya dengan pundi-pundi yang telah terkumpul dalam beberapa akun transaksi keuangan miliknya, dan Chanyeol akan menganggap suatu hal yang wajar jika ia memilih menghemat waktu dengan mengganti pakaian sebelum bertransformasi menjadi sosok formal di dalam mobil.

"Simpan dulu rasa penasaranmu. Sejak kapan Mr. Yamada ada di Seoul?"

"Tadi malam, dan beliau ingin kau menemaninya bermain golf hari ini."

"Astaga, seperti aku kurang kerjaan saja!"

Lily tersenyum tipis pada gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Well, tidak ada salahnya menemaninya bermain golf beberapa putaran sebelum beliau meninggalkan Korea. Kau tahu, beliau adalah sahabat karib Ayahku."

"Tentu, aku tidak akan membuat Ayah kecewa." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung dengan helaan napas yang cukup berat. Atensinya telah lebih dulu tersita pada lamunan kecil.

Ia terlempar kembali pada dua tahun silam, di mana seorang pria paruh baya merangkulnya dengan tangan terbuka. Saat di mana Chanyeol hanyalah serpihan tak berguna, saat di mana pria itu terjatuh pada dimensi terdalam sebuah kehancuran.

Selain Kris, pria paruh baya yang merupakan Ayah kandung Lily itu mempunyai peran penting di balik terlahirnya kembali seorang Park Chanyeol.

Meski tidak banyak kata syukur yang terucap namun Chanyeol tahu caranya membalas budi pada sosok yang entah sejak kapan ia anggap seperti Ayahnya sendiri itu.

"Kris menelepon, dia memberitahu perkembangan perusahaan."

"Aku mempercayainya." Chanyeol menyahut setelah lamunannya terlempar.

"Tentu saja. Perusahaan kalian masuk ke dalam daftar perusahaan multinasional paling berpengaruh di sebuah majalah ternama di Canada."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa saat perusahaan itu berada di ambang kehancuran. Hanya Hyung yang bekerja keras mengembalikan kesuksesan salah satu peninggalan mendiang kakek itu. Aku hanya.."

Dengusan kecil lolos saat tangan Lily menepuk bahunya.

"..entahlah. Aku bahkan melarikan diri saat itu."

"Kau terpuruk, ingat? Aku sudah mengatakan ini ratusan kali. Dan setidaknya ketererpurukanmu itu mengantarmu pada kusuksesan yang kini kau raih, meski untuk mendapatkan ini semua kau harus merangkak dari nol. Percayalah, awan hitam tidak selamanya menyimpan percikan petir mematikan."

Chanyeol melirik lawan bicaranya, "Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk semua itu, padamu juga Ayah."

"Oh, ayolah waktunya untukmu berhenti merasa terbebani oleh apa yang Ayah lakukan. Beliau hanya mempercayakanmu sejumlah saham kecil. Ini semua berkat kecerdasanmu. Paling tidak berkali-kali gagal karena kendala terkait masa lalumu adalah bukti bahwa semua yang kau capai hingga hari ini dihasilkan dengan keringat dan air mata, kau sudah sangat bekerja keras."

Lily tersenyum tulus. Pria di sampingnya bukanlah sembarangan pria. Jika seisi dunia mengutuk Park Chanyeol karena kejahatan yang dilakukannya di masa lalu, maka Lily akan menjadi satu-satu pihak yang akan terus mengelukan pria itu.

Lily tidak akan mengutuk seorang pria yang telah begitu banyak merangkulnya semasa remaja.

Lily tidak akan pernah lupa wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi luka lebam karena menolongnya yang kala itu mengalami pelecehan seksual di salah satu gang di pusat metropolitan New York.

"Rasa syukur Ayah terhadapmu jauh lebih besar." Lalu kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Lily, "tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada anak perempuannya. Dan anak perempuan itu yang telah kau selamatkan martabat serta harga dirinya, dulu."

"Aku hanya melindungi seorang teman. Itu kewajibanku."

Lily terbungkam, masih menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat ketika bahkan pria itu telah lebih dulu sibuk dengan persentase saham di beberapa sektor industri yang tertera dalam layar _mobile tab_.

"Kau hanya salah paham terhadap semuanya. Kau hanya korban kebohongan, lantas kenapa semua orang mengutukmu kala itu?"

Lily tidak ingin mengingat betapa terpuruknya Chanyeol dua tahun silam. Sebab apa yang pria itu alami benar-benar kesialan yang tak pantas untuk dikenang. Hanya saja. Lily kerap merasa iba ketika diingatkan lagi pada sosok Chanyeol yang terkapar sekarat di tengah jalan. Tanpa siapapun, pria itu seorang diri, lantas meratapi kehancuran yang ditinggalkan oleh badai dengan menghabiskan lebih dari lima pekan di ruangan putih berbau antiseptik menyengat. Meski selang beberapa waktu, pria itu memilih untuk bangkit dan memulai dari nol. Melanjutkan sisa hidup yang tak ingin ia sia-siakan untuk kedua kalinya.

" _I've moved on_."

Ya. Lily tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah suka jika ia membahas masa-masa kelam itu.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi terjebak di sana." Chanyeol balas menatap Lily, "aku.. akan memperbaiki segalanya mulai dari sini. Kau tahu? Bukan hanya satu anak, tapi ternyata aku mempunyai dua- tidak, aku tidak bercanda." Chanyeol memberi jeda hanya untuk menjawab ekspresi tak percaya yang terpancar dari lawan bicaranya. "Nyatanya aku memang mempunyai dua anak. Bayangkan betapa konyolnya hidup ini."

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol menghela panjang. Menyerah pada cara semesta yang sanggup membuat dua orang asing yang saling membenci di masa lalu, tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat, bahkan tidak terjamah kisah romansa sama sekali dikaruniai dua anak.

 **•• Supposed to be ••**

Nyatanya, Chanyeol tidak bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan mudah. Banyak hal yang menjadi penghalang untuknya kembali menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Ia terlanjur dikenal oleh khalayak ramai, itu bukan sebuah keuntungan baginya yang terlibat begitu banyak konflik di masa lalu.

Dalam keadaan merangkak dari bawah, Ia tidak lagi dielu sebagai seorang superstar. Park Chanyeol hanyalah anak seorang pembunuh yang kerap gagal meyakinkan para petinggi dari berbagai perusahaan untuk diajaknya bekerja sama.

Hinaan serta makian bukan lagi sesuatu yang asing. Ia telah memakan begitu banyak kata-kata penuh kebencian dari setiap orang. Ditunjuk tepat di depan mata dengan pandangan merendahkan bahkan tidak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang mampu menyinggung perasaannya..

Park Chanyeol mengambil banyak pelajaran dari rasa sakit masa lalu dengan kesabaran yang dipupuknya hingga saat ini, ketika ia sudah menjadi seseorang yang menganut paham bahwa usaha tidak mengkhianati sebuah hasil.

Kini, ia tidak lagi mendengar hinaan bernada sinis dari siapapun yang mengenal sosoknya. Meski tidak semua, namun orang-orang nyatanya berbalik arah, menatapnya dengan segan dan tak lupa membungkukkan tubuh tanda hormat.

Chanyeol tidak tersanjung, bahkan menjadi bintang tamu dari sekian banyak program televisi bertemakan inspirasi tidak menjadikannya tinggi hati. Karena nyatanya, semua hal baik yang terjadi setelah badai itu berlalu tidak sepenuhnya mengobati apa yang telah tergores di balik tulang rusuknya.

Bahkan bisa dikatakan, semua hal baik itu terasa hambar. Park Chanyeol masihlah merasa begitu banyak yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

Dua tahunnya dilalui dengan tangis yang ia bungkam di balik sosok profesional. Sosok yang tidak akan membuat siapapun percaya bahwa ia hanyalah seorang anak yang mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seorang anak yang merasa tidak berdaya meratapi sosok ringkih itu di balik teralis jendela sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang diperuntukkan khusus bagi penderita gangguan jiwa.

"Park Sojin-ssi, waktunya minum obat!" Seorang perawat tampak memasuki kamar tersebut. "Whoa, anda cantik sekali!" Lantas memuji sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah menyisir rambutnya.

"Benarkah?" Sojin tersenyum jumawa, lantas mengibas stelan pakaian pasiennya seolah ia tengah memakai sebuah gaun.

"Tentu saja," perawat itu tampak tahu harus meladeni pasiennya dengan cara yang profesional. Lantas ia memberi beberapa butir obat yang langsung ditelan oleh Sojin.

"Aku sengaja berdandan cantik hari ini, karena putraku akan kembali dari Amerika. Aku tidak ingin terlihat jelek di depan putraku."

"Ahh seperti itu rupanya.." sang perawat tersenyum, lantas merapikan tempat obat.

"Ngomong-ngomong suster, usiamu berapa? Kau tampak cantik, sayang putraku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Tadinya mau kujodohkan dengan dia.. putraku sangat tampan.."

Sang perawat kembali tersenyum tanpa berkeinginan meladeni pasiennya lebih jauh. Karena jika wanita paruh baya itu sudah membicarakan sosok putra yang selalu dielu-elukannya tersebut maka dia akan lupa segalanya. Yang terlontar dari mulut Park Sojin hanya mengenai sosok putra tampannya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah tanpa pernah menyebutkan namanya.

Ada yang tekepal erat di dalam saku celana,

Chanyeol masih mengamati sosok itu seraya berdiri tegap, garis wajahnya yang tampak tegas menutupi segalanya. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa lututnya sudah semakin melemas, bahwa ia sudah tak mampu menopang beban tubuh dan ingin merosot ke tanah. Ingin mengadu pada gravitasi bahwa hatinya kembali teriris untuk ke sekian kali.

Chanyeol bisa saja menyuarakan kepada seisi dunia bahwa ia membenci Sojin.

Namun nyatanya ia cukup tak kuasa melihat kondisi menyedihkan wanita paruh baya itu saat ini.

Darahnya tetap mengalir di dalam tubuh Park Chanyeol, bukan?

 **••**

"Apa ada jadwalku yang tersisa hari ini?"

Lily sempat bungkam, mengamati bosnya yang sesaat lalu memasuki mobil setelah keluar dari gedung rumah sakit jiwa. Tentu saja, apa yang tampak baik-baik saja terkadang menyimpan begitu banyak luka. Dan Chanyeol menyembunyikan sisa tangisnya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku bertanya!" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis dan melempar ekspresi wajah yang begitu tegas, suaranya yang sedikit meninggi nyaris membuat Lily melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Miss Maymac?! Kesampingkan hal-hal tidak penting! Ini masih jam kerja. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memecatmu!"

"Mohon maaf, Sajangnim." Lily menunduk lesu, seharusnya ia paham bahwa Chanyeol memang akan segarang itu jika suasana hatinya sedang kacau. "Urmm- y-ya.. tidak ada banyak jadwal di Seoul. Jadi, malam ini kita bisa kembali ke Jeju."

"Benarkah?"

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

Mengapa ia tampak lesu?

"Chanyeol.. ada apa?" Lily menepuk bahu pria di sampingnya.

"Itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan anak-anakku?"

Lily membeo tak percaya. Mengapa ia merasa tengah berbicara dengan sosok asing?

Apa benar seorang ayah yang tengah mencemaskan kedua anaknya ini adalah Park Chanyeol?

"Ya.. memang seperti itu?"

"Oh, tidak bisa!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Lily kembali membeo.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan putra dan putriku, aku masih merindukan mereka. Baik, tunda jadwalku selama seminggu ke depan dan-"

"Sajangnim!"

Chanyeol mengerjap kecil.

"Mau diapakan peresmian kantor cabang baru esok lusa? Oh astaga bahkan kau mempunyai seorang putri- Bagaimana? Tentang wawancara perekrutan karyawan baru? Bertemu dengan para pemegang saham?!" Lily nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri akibat kesal.

"Tapi aku.. hei! Kau membentak bosmu?"

Lily menggeleng keras. "Maksudku tidak seperti itu," lalu mencicit kecil setelah sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan. "Ayolah, di mana Park Chanyeol yang mengelukan profesionalitas?!"

"Mereka anakku! Apa salahnya jika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Hanya saja waktu kita terbatas, Sajangnim yang terhormat."

"Aku benci menjadi presiden direktur jika cara mainnya seperti ini."

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Ahh.. apa aku harus membawa anak-anakku ke Jeju?"

Lily tertawa, "apa kau yakin Ibunya akan baik-baik saja. Dengar ini, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Kau memang ayah mereka, tapi kau masihlah orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Apa aku salah?"

Chanyeol telah lebih dulu kelu. "Aku tahu," lantas menghela lelah, menyandarkan punggungnya pada permukaan jok. "Tapi aku sudah berbicara dengan Baekhyun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin memulainya kembali dengan dia juga anak-anak."

Lily mengesampingkan patah hati, lantas telah lebih dulu menaruh minat pada sosok Chanyeol yang saat terlihat begitu awam. "Tanpa sebuket bunga?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol membeo.

"Tanpa cincin berlian? _Seriously? Without candle light dinner?"_

Chanyeol semakin tidak paham. Meski begitu ia tetap mengangguk.

"Oh astaga!" Lily menepuk jidat.

Park Chanyeol bisa saja memenangkan tender bernilai milyaran dollar, ia bisa saja kembali menjadi sosok yang dielu-elukan banyak orang atau bahkan mampu menjerat setiap kaum hawa dengan pesona yang dimilikki, namun nyatanya dia hanya pria naif dan awam perihal asmara.

"Untuk apa semua itu?"

"Kau pasti ditolak, apa aku benar?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya diam dan pamit tidur."

Lily tertawa keras.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Chanyeol terdengar kesal. "Dan kenapa kau ikut tertawa?" Lalu menghardik sang sopir yang ikut terkikik.

"Astaga, masa remajamu kau habiskan dengan melakukan apa?"

 _Membenci setengah mati._

"Biar kuberi saran agar dia menerima ajakanmu."

Dan Chanyeol mulai tertarik, ia membalik setengah tubuh hanya untuk menghadap kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Astaga, apa kau begitu ingin bersamanya?"

"Jujur saja, aku mencintainya sejak dulu."

"Malang sekali, masa remaja yang seharusnya kau dan dia lewati dengan kisah romansa malah ternodai dengan perasaan benci satu sama lain."

"Ya. Ya. Ya," Chanyeol memutar bola mata, "sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana caranya?"

Lily terkekeh geli, merasa gemas melihat tingkah seorang jutawan yang biasanya berwajah sinis kini melempar ekspresi ingin tahu dan sesekali mengerjap penuh harap.

 **••**

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke Jeju? Kita bawa anak-anak."

Chanyeol mengulang kalimat yang sama selama satu jam ke belakang. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buket cantik karangan salah satu toko bunga ternama di pusat kota Seoul.

Senyumnya masih terulas, membayangkan wajah-wajah menggemaskan anak-anaknya yang sesaat lagi akan berjumpa dengannya mengalirkan perasaan bahagia di dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa mereka mempunyai pengaruh sebesar itu terhadapnya?

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke Jeju? Kita bawa anak-anak."

Elevator terbuka, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menata rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah berpotensi membuat siapapun terbius oleh dahi cemerlang yang dibiarkannya bereksistensi. Juga menyempatkan menghirup aroma buket sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah menuju pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke Jeju? Kita bawa anak-anak."

Kalimat itu terus berulang hingga langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu. Senyumnya terkulum kala ia menyisipkan buket di tangannya ke belakang tubuh, menyembunyikan kejutan kecil yang Lily bilang akan membuat hati wanita mana pun luluh.

Selang beberapa saat setelah menekan bel, daun pintu terbuka. Chanyeol nyaris mengulas senyum lebih lebar ketika sosok wanita paruh baya melempar wajah sinis di balik keterkejutannya.

Heechul melirik ke berbagai arah, berharap tamu yang sesaat lalu menekan bel tersebut salah alamat. Namun sepertinya sama sekali tidak.

Wanita itu keluar dari balik daun pintu sebelum kemudian memangku tangan, wajah sinisnya kian kentara kala muak itu merajarela. "Wah! Wah! Apa yang dilakukan anak pembunuh di sini?"

Wajah Chanyeol semakin memucat, salivanya tertelan pahit, sementara mulutnya telah lama kelu.

Masa lalu penuh penolakan juga makian kembali terngiang di benak kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Suara Heechul terdengar lebih tegas. Wanita itu bahkan mengambil langkah maju sebelum mencengkram kerah Chanyeol.

"Sa-saya-"

"Jika kau pikir reputasimu saat ini mampu membeli hati orang-orang yang telah kau lukai, maka kau salah." Terang saja, Heechul mengikuti perkembangan terkini tentang dunia bisnis.

Maka ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol kerap berada di urutan pertama sebagai pengusaha dengan karir gemilang di beberapa majalah.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu jauh-jauh hari, jangan dekati Baekhyun lagi! Kau tidak layak berada di dekat putriku!"

Rasanya memang sebenci itu. Heechul bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah memberi maaf pada setiap kesalahan fatal. Meski dua tahun telah berlalu, namun baginya luka yang digores Chanyeol pada Baekhyun akan tetap membekas seumur hidup.

Wanita itu menghempas kerah Chanyeol, "enyah kau, brengsek!"

Chanyeol menunduk, menyembunyikan segala perasaan sakit yang menghentak ulu hatinya hingga terasa sesak.

"Imo.."

Lantas suara Baekhyun terdengar.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendongak. Menatap Baekhyun dengan sayu, wanita yang sedari tadi membuat senyumnya terulas hanya diam. Hati Chanyeol kembali dihujam jutaan belati saat tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Pria itu tidak mengharapkan pembelaan, hanya saja.. tidakkah Baekhyun merasa sedikit iba?

Bungkamnya wanita itu seperti menyetujui tindakan Heechul, seolah membenarkan bahwa Chanyeol memang anak pembunuh. Meski faktanya memang seperti itu.

Ahh.. atau mungkin kata maaf itu memang sulit diberinya kepada Chanyeol?

"Apakah aku memang tidak selayak itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, lantas memalingkan wajah. Batinnya berperang hebat. Ketika ia berpikir kesalahan Chanyeol memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan, sisi lain dalam dirinya meronta, mengingatkannya kembali pada sorot tulus yang terpancar dari mata Chanyeol tadi malam. Saat pria itu mengajaknya untuk memulai kembali dari awal, bersama-sama.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Buket di belakang tubuhnya diremat kuat kala daun pintu tertutup oleh sebuah bantingan, Heechul memaksa Baekhyun masuk untuk tidak lebih jauh meladeninya.

Langkahnya yang terbata adalah penguat, batin Chanyeol menegaskan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Meski sebenarnya luka di dasar hatinya kembali menganga.

 _Apakah dua tahun ini belum cukup, Baekhyun?_

 _Kumohon.._

 _Jangan menghukumku lebih lama lagi._

 _Aku sama menderitanya, asal kau tahu._

 **•• Supposed to be ••**

Baekhyun mengerang kecil saat menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Jeju. Ia pikir Chanyeol telah membatalkan kerja samanya tempo hari, namun Joonmyeon berkata bahwa selain meminta maaf, Chanyeol juga melanjutkan kerja sama yang semula terputus.

Kabar buruknya lagi, Yixing absen karena kesehatannya mendadak drop.

Astaga, bagaimana Baekhyun akan menghadapi pria itu nantinya?

"Ya, Oppa. Aku sudah sampai di Jeju. Jihyun bagaimana? Apa Jesper melewatkan makan siangnya lagi?"

Baekhyun mendengarkan jawaban Joonmyeon di seberang sana seraya berjalan keluar gedung bandara. Lantas menaikki sebuah mobil yang telah siaga menunggunya untuk mengantar wanita itu menuju lokasi pertemuan yang telah dijanjikan.

Selang puluhan menit berikutnya, Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah _mansion._

"Bajingan! Kau benar-benar seorang jutawan sekarang." Baekhyun merutuk kecil setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk ternganga mendapati bangunan mewah di depannya.

Wanita itu sedikit menunduk kecil saat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang tampak sibuk hilir mudik di halaman _mansion_ Chanyeol.

Dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari kru stasiun televisi.

Baekhyun sempat melirik ke segala arah sebelum kemudian netranya jatuh pada sosok Lily yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun-ssi. Oh, maafkan sedikit kegaduhan di sini. Sajangnim tengah melakukan wawancara untuk mengisi salah satu program televisi. Apa anda berkenan untuk menunggu?"

Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan Lily, lantas tersenyum kecil. "Tentu. Tak masalah." Sahutnya sebelum kemudian mengekori Lily, memasuki _mansion_ si tuan rumah.

Sempat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk dengan _wardrobe team_ di ruang tamu, namun pria itu mengakhiri kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Seperti kemarin, sorot terluka dan kecewa itu masih berpendar di kedua bola matanya.

Dan Baekhyun menghela lemah untuk itu. Hati kecilnya mulai kembali dirundung rasa bersalah.

"Saya membawa beberapa _premium item_ , dan Sajangnim bisa langsung melakukan _fitting_ untuk menentukan item mana yang beliau inginkan." Baekhyun menukas setelah membiarkan pelayan membawa koper besar miliknya.

Lily ikut menelisik beberapa stelan formal yang direkomendasikan oleh Baekhyun sebelum kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Sajangnim tidak akan kecewa."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Lily, lantas pandangannya terkunci pada Chanyeol yang tengah fokus menjawab pertanyaan dari presenter.

Pria itu jelas memiliki aura seorang superstar, melihatnya begitu cakap di depan kamera dan kru televisi membuat Baekhyun kembali diingatkan pada sosok aktor terkenal yang dipuja banyak kalangan dua tahun silam.

Dan sedikit banyak, Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dengan presenter tersebut.

"Pertanyaan ini sedikit sensitif, mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, seperti yang kita tahu, dulu anda mempunyai cerita yang menarik dan mungkin tidak akan mudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang, lantas apa yang memotivasi anda sehingga bertekad menjadi sosok yang begitu sukses seperti sekarang ini?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. "Biar saya ralat, itu bukan cerita menarik tapi memalukan." Candanya dengan tawa kecil yang membius beberapa orang untuk ikut tertawa, tak terkecuali sang presenter. "Motivasi bisa datang dari mana saja. Tidak hanya datang dari hal-hal baik, bahkan dari hal yang kurang baik. Dan saya telah mengambil begitu banyak pelajaran dari apa yang telah terjadi, karena justru motivasi itu hadir saat semua orang memilih untuk tidak menanamkan kepercayaan terhadap saya. Pada saat tiada satu pun yang mau memberikan kesempatan." Chanyeol kembali tertawa, "saat tiada satu pun pengampunan dan kata maaf."

Dan pada saat yang sama, atensi Chanyeol telah terkunci pada sosok Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi menonton sesi wawancaranya tersebut.

Baekhyun menunduk kecil, merasa cukup tertohok dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ahh itu dia." Lily berdiri kala sesi wawancara Chanyeol telah selesai.

"Bisa kita lakukan _fitting_ sekarang?"

Lily bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Wanita itu digiring ke sebuah ruangan multifungsi, di sana Baekhyun dibiarkan seorang diri bersama Chanyeol karena Lily mendadak mendapat panggilan darurat.

Menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa stelan formal yang telah dikeluarkan dari dalam koper, adalah cara terampuh untuk menghindari tatapan beku Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak bergeming di posisinya.

"Baik, Sajangnim.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimat seraya mencocokkan satu buah tuxedo di depan tubuh Chanyeol. "Hmm.. bagaimana menurut anda? Ini adalah item premiun terbaik yang kami punya."

Wanita itu masih mengerahkan seluruh keberanin kala berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, jantungnya bahkan disinyalir melompat jauh ke tanah akibat berdegup di luar batas normal ketika Chanyeol dengan tenang mengulurkan tangan sebelum kemudian mengangkat dagunya.

Ada yang bersitatap dalam diam. Mereka hanyut pada dimensi terdalam sebuah perasaan, namun Chanyeol tersadar lebih dahulu, tangannya menjuntai dengan bebas di udara, lantas memalingkan wajah. "Pilih apapun yang menurut kalian bagus untukku. Aku.. aku sibuk." Tukasnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berlalu.

Pertama, Chanyeol mulai takut kembali terluka karena berharap tak semestinya, bukan merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita itu.

Kedua, memilih menghindari Baekhyun dirasanya adalah sikap yang paling tahu diri. Ia sadar, setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi, tidak seharusnya orang seperti dirinya mempunyai keinginan untuk bersama dengan wanita yang telah ia berikan luka selama hidupnya.

Terakhir, Chanyeol hanya merasa ia memang harus menjaga jarak dan melupakan apapun yang sempat menjadi hal yang ia idam-idamkan bersama wanita itu.

 _Benar, anak pembunuh sepertimu tidak pantas berada dekat dengannya._ Batinnya.

Lily masuk dengan gestur panik sementara Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengannya di ambang pintu mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pria itu memengang kedua bahu Lily.

"Ayah.. A-ayah masuk rumah sakit dan.. dan.."

"Hei, tenang. Kita kembali ke Jepang sekarang, okay?"

Lily menggeleng, "Agendamu di sini tidak bisa dibatalkan. Lagipula Ayah tidak akan senang jika semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak usah mencemaskanku. Aku-"

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun yang sedari menjadi orang asing dan diliputi beragam perasaan membeo seketika saat Lily memanggil namanya.

"Tidak banyak jadwal Sajangnim yang tersisa. Selain menghadiri pembukaan cabang kantor baru, sisanya hanya rencana berlibur. Kebetulan anda yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan Sajangnim kenakan di acara itu, jadi apakah saya bisa memepercayakan anda untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan Sajangnim?"

"Y-ya?" Baekhyun masih mencerna apa yang terlontar dari mulut Lily.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus dia?"

"Oh ayolah, toh kalian sudah saling mengenal! Chanyeol, Ayah membutuhkanku."

Chanyeol menyerah lantas mengangkat kedua tangan dengan pasrah. "Baik. Baik. Aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu ke Jepang."

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri." Lily berhambur memeluk Chanyeol. "Ayah membutuhkanku, jangan cemas. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri. Dan.. manfaatkan situasi ini dengan baik. Berhenti merajuk pada Baekhyun seperti anak kecil." Dalam bisiknya, wanita itu memberi petuah.

"Aku tidak merajuk." Chanyeol mengelak meski pada kenyataannya Lily tahu bahwa pria itu tengah menghindari Baekhyun.

"A-pa yang baru saja dia katakan?" Baekhyun bergumam dalam kebingungan sesaat setelah Lily berlalu. Lantas ia melirik kearah Chanyeol.

Pria itu mendengus sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Rahang Baekhyun nyaris menyentuh tanah, ia bahkan tidak mengerti pada situasi yang terjadi saat ini. "Apa-apaan mereka?! Ya Tuhan."

Wanita itu mengerang frustasi. Di dalam ruangan besar itu ia melirik ke segala arah dengan kebingungan. "Aku datang kesini sebagai seorang desainer bukan sebagai _baby sitter_ yang harus mengurus pria sombong itu!"

Baekhyun menghempas bokongnya pada permukaan sofa. Lalu mengamati langit-langit ruangan dengan kerjapan kecil, mengagumi kemewahan seisi _mansion_ dalam diam. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi ketika bahkan ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di sana. Mereka bahkan tidak memberinya sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan Seoul-Jeju.

Mata Baekhyun terasa begitu berat, ia mulai berhenti mengerjap, kelopaknya menutup pelan dan atensinya meninggalkan segala macam gemerlap. Kini hanya alam bawah sadar yang menjadi sarana destinasi.

Ketika napasnya mulai teratur, sosok lain berada di sana.

Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai terlelap.

Sunyi menemani pria itu, ia bertahan dalam tatapnya. Memperhatikan wajah tertidur Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Tangannya terulur sebelum kemudian telapak besar itu hinggap di puncak kepala si wanita, mengetukkan kelima jari secara berurutan seolah diringi oleh sebuah nada.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil, sekuat apapun hantaman yang hinggap di hatinya kemarin, ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia mencintai wanita itu.

Lantas ketika ia bangkit dan mengakhiri tingkah konyolnya serta berniat untuk berlalu, ada yang lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku.. aku memaafkanmu." Baekhyun mencicit kecil meski kelopak matanya masih tertutup. "Aku memaafkanmu." Pertahanan dirinya hancur, bulir bening itu mengalir di sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Tangannya yang tergenggam masih menggantung di udara.

"Tak bisakah kita berdamai saja? Bukankah kita sudah cukup lelah?" Wanita itu mulai mengerjap, melempar tatap mengiba.

Sementara Chanyeol telah kembali berlutut. Mereka bersitatap dengan beragam emosi yang terpancar di kedua mata. Seperti tengah menyelami perasaan masing-masing, seolah tengah berusaha menyembuhkan satu sama lain.

"K-kau.. memaafkanku?" Chanyeol terbata, mulutnya masih terasa begitu kelu atas ketidakpercayaan yang dirasa.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau memaafkan pendosa ini?" Chanyeol mengiba, menangkup tangan Baekhyun sebelum menempelkannya di dada.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kau mengampuni anak pembunuh ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kaku, sementara matanya sudah semakin memerah.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Baekhyun mengangguk, lebih keras.

Dan untuk pertama kali, mereka yang saling menyakiti di masa lalu kini saling mendekap. Sepasang insan yang menghabiskan masa remaja dengan saling membenci itu kini saling memberikan kekuatan dalam erat sebuah pelukan. Mereka yang Tuhan uji oleh sebuah perkara berat itu kini tengah mencoba mengenyahkan segala beban yang selama ini mereka pikul. Saling mengikis luka yang selama ini bertahan di dasar hati.

"Terimakasih." Rasa syukur Chanyeol berlimpah, ia mengecupi puncak kepala wanita itu berkali-kali. "Terimakasih."

Baekhyun menarik diri sebelum kemudian menangkup wajah Chanyeol, lantas menyeka air mata yang lolos di pipinya. "Jangan terluka seperti kemarin, berhenti mengutuk dirimu sendiri, kau adalah seorang Ayah yang berharga bagi anak-anakmu."

Dengan segala perasaan lega, Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu menciumi telapak tangan Baekhyun dan kembali merasa bersyukur.

 **••**

Baekhyun tengah mengutuk atmosfir canggung yang terjadi saat ini. Setelah menghabiskan semalaman suntuk dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia juga harus kembali dibuat kaku pada perubahan suasana yang dialaminya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Chanyeol jelas berbasa-basi setelah menghabiskan beberpa detik dengan dehaman kecil.

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memasangkan tuxedo pada pria itu mengangguk kecil. "Kamarnya nyaman. Berapa sewa _mansion_ ini pertahunnya?" Dan tentu saja itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Aku pemilik sahnya." Bola mata Chanyeol mengikuti kemana pun Baekhyun bergerak di hadapannya. "Perlu ku sebutkan berapa banyak aku mengeluarkan uang untuk _mansion_ ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lantas tersenyum kecil. "Aku percaya kau seorang jutawan sekarang."

"Aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri- hei.. apa bajumu tidak terlalu terbuka?"

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Baekhyun. Wanita itu tampak begitu kontras dalam balutan _tube dress_ berwarna merah menyala. Cantik dan seksi.

"Anda mengomentari penampilan seorang desainer, Sajangnim?" Baekhyun menempatkan kedua lengannya di atas bahu Chanyeol, terkekeh sebentar sebelum kemudian memilih dasi yang tepat untuk pria itu.

"Tapi ini terlalu seksi."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. "Aku tidak sedang mencoba menggoda siapapun. Ini selera fashionku."

Chanyeol mendecih. "Siapa sangka wanita sombong ini hanyalah kutu buku yang kerap menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan."

"Ahh, jadi kau yang diam-diam mengamatiku di balik rak buku itu?"

Ada yang berdeham keras karena tertangkap basah. "Hei, itu masa lalu. Kenapa kau membahasnya 'sih?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Siapa sangka kita punya cerita masa sekolah yang begitu menggelitik." Tawanya mereda berganti senyum. "Setidaknya, tidak melulu tentang kebencian bukan?"

Setelah selesai dengan simpul dasi, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan tatanan rambut Chanyeol. Lalu kembali membalas tatapan pria itu. "Dan paling tidak, kita mempunyai sebuah cerita menggelitik yang akan kita ceritakan kepada anak-anak kita. Meski hanya sebatas itu."

Chanyeol tak berkedip, mengapa ia baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun secantik itu?

"Kau cantik."

Ada yang bersemu merah. "Baiklah, Sajangnim. Sebentar lagi acaramu dimulai. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Tukasnya dengan perasaan puas melihat penampilan Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hum? Untuk apa?"

"Akan ada banyak wartawan yang meliput peresmian kantor cabang baru Macmitsu. Kau yakin tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Miss Maymac memberiku tugas penting. Menemanimu. Mengurus semua keperluanmu. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

"Baekhyun, akan banyak gosip yang tersebar setelah ini."

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin kau bisa mengurus semua itu."

 _Mengapa dia setenang itu?_

 **••**

Dan ternyata kekhawatiran Chanyeol terbukti. Terlalu banyak pasang mata yang mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun karena rasa penasaran juga karena penampilannya yang terlalu menyita.

Bahkan beberapa kamera wartawan kerap menyorot pada sosok cantik yang setia menggandeng serta mendampingi petinggi Macmitsu tersebut.

Bukan tidak mungkin beberapa dari mereka mengenali sosok Baekhyun, mengingat wanita itu pernah memenuhi _headline news_ akibat berita skandalnya dengan Chanyeol dua tahun silam. Namun sepertinya reputasi Chanyeol saat ini cukup untuk memperingati siapapun agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Baekhyun terus menebar senyum kala Chanyeol memperkenalkannya pada beberapa kolega perusahaan yang hadir.

"Kukira Richard Park Sajangnim masih membujang. Ternyata anda memiliki istri yang sangat cantik. Bagaimana pun selamat atas suksesnya peresmian ini."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil seraya membalas jabatan rekan bisnisnya. Pria itu menyempatkan diri menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun sebelum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. "Nyonya Park." Seraya menahan tawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sebenarnya merasa terganggu dengan reaksi setiap orang atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan beberapa detik lalu. Namun atmosfir yang ada lekat dengan profesionalitas, dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti alur yang ada.

Wanita itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan pelan, menghempas sedikit debu yang bersarang di atas stelan formal yang pria itu kenakan. "Berkenan membiarkanku ke toilet sebentar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum membiarkan pinggang ramping wanita itu lepas dari lingkaran lengannya.

Baekhyun menghela kecil sesampainya di toilet. Lantas menyempatkan diri merapikan riasan wajahnya. Setelah itu ia berbalik, berniat kembali memasuki keramaian acara jika saja sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri menunggunya di depan toilet tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi langkah.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun refleks bertanya. Tangannya terulur menyeka noda kecil di pipi Chanyeol.

Pria itu menggeleng kecil. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganggu benak wanita itu sejak awal. Senyumnya memang tak berhenti terulas kepada setiap orang, namun Chanyeol melihat ada yang lain dalam ekspresi wanita itu.

Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu lamat-lamat, menelusuri garis wajahnya yang tak bercelah. "Oh, kau benar-benar mewariskan matamu kepada Jesper dan Jihyun." Lantas melenguh kecil diiringi sedikit rengutan di bibirnya. "Dan aku semakin merindukan mereka. Aku merindukan anak-anak."

"Aku ingin memelukmu. Apa kau mengijinkan?"

"Astaga, seorang Park Chanyeol meminta ijin?" Baekhyun membeo kecil diselingi ekspresi jahil. Tak ingin menggoda pria itu lebih jauh lantas berinisiatif memeluknya lebih dulu.

Dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tidak mendekap tubuh sintal itu lebih erat. "Maaf, aku ceroboh. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau seorang Ibu dan malah membuatmu terjebak di sini,"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Aku kesini untuk bekerja, bukan salahmu."

Si pria menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup aroma lembut rambut Baekhyun. "Setelah acara ini selesai kita kembali ke Seoul. Aku juga merindukan jagoan dan putri kecilku."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak akan kau repotkan dengan segudang agendamu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Tentu. Kau senang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar mengambil beberapa saat untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar di dada Chanyeol.

"Apa.. wanita tua itu masih ada di apartemenmu?"

"Wanita tua- oh astaga!" Baekhyun menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, lantas tertawa. "Heechul Imo maksudmu? Aku sudah berbicara dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah berhasil meyakinkan Imo dan membuatnya paham akan situasi kita. Aku rasa dia sudah cukup sadar bahwa kau layak mendapatkan maaf dan ampunan."

"Bukankah dia cukup menyeramkan?" Chanyeol bergumam kecil.

"Tentu. Dia Ibuku, kau pikir darimana datangnya sifat keras kepalaku?"

"Sangat keras kepala-hei, apa kau cukup puas sudah membuatku kalang kabut selama dua tahun ini?"

Tanpa merasa tersinggung, Baekhyun terkekeh. "Oh, ayolah.." lantas menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan berbalik menuju pusat keramaian.

Kembali berbaur dengan para petinggi dari berbagai perusahaan, menebar senyum ramah dan sesekali tertawa ketika mendapatkan pujian sebagai pasangan serasi.

 **••**

 **TBC**

 **••**

An:

Kumenangis sama chapter ini! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Daddy mendapatkan pengampunan dari Mommy! Ikut lega kan T.T

Too much emotions on this chapter! Raisa Rakuat. T.T dan kalian yang mengutuk Daddy dari awal, tau kan sekarang dia semenderita apa? Huuuhuuu T.T Daddy akuuuhhh.. Lafyu soooo matchaaa Dad :D

EH EH EH ngomong-ngomong ini update berjamaah sama barbie kesayanganku lhooo.. udah lama banget gak update bareng kan bie, Parkayoung ? :*

Okay! see you next chapter guys!

SAMPISCHU /Salam Pisang Chu! :*


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPPOSED TO BE**

 **•**

Di dalam sebuah kabin pesawat, perjalanan udara yang telah memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam membuat Baekhyun menghela pelan.

Rasa rindunya terhadap kedua buah hati benar-benar memuncak. Karenanya menit yang merambat terasa begitu lambat.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Suara itu parau, dan Baekhyun melirik pada kursi ergonomis yang dihuni oleh pria yang semula memejamkan mata di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur pada _seat control_ yang Chanyeol tempati sebelum mengatur kenyamanan posisi sandaran pria itu. "Istirahatlah. Aku tidak mengantuk." Ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah selimut yang dipakainya untuk menutupi setengah tubuh Chanyeol.

Si pria mengerjap kecil lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Kita akan segera sampai. Jangan cemas."

Kekuatan di balik telapak tangan menggiring rasa nyaman dan tenang secara bersamaan. Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol sama dalamnya. Tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa Park Chanyeol yang diketahuinya sebagai seorang penjahat adalah sosok yang begitu hangat. "Kau menutupi dirimu dengan sangat handal selama ini."

Chanyeol jelas tidak mengerti dan kerutan di dahinya adalah sebuah tanda tanya.

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Baekhyun dan untuk ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak meraup si merah menggoda itu dengan mulutnya.

"Aku pernah mencapmu sebagai seorang penjahat yang paling kubenci." Si mungil mencicit dengan sangat hati-hati.

Seketika, genggaman tangan Chanyeol mengerat dan Baekhyun merasakan perubahan itu, diam-diam ia berharap tidak ada lagi sorot terluka yang kerap terlihat di kedua iris pria itu.

Karena untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, Baekhyun benci melihatnya dirundung kesedihan.

"Baekhyun.."

Ibu jari Baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Ya?"

"Aku memang membencimu sebelum semuanya terasa begitu jelas dan nyata. Tapi, aku pun tidak pernah lupa bahwa di saat yang bersamaan aku mencintaimu dengan teramat sangat."

Suara mesin pesawat yang direduksi semaksimal mungkin oleh teknologi kabin yang kedap membuat sunyi kian menyiksa. Baekhyun masih mencoba mencerna apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan dalam diam yang begitu panjang. "Ya?" Dan hanya itu yang terlontar kala otaknya tidak dengan baik mengumpulkan segala informasi yang didapat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali lalu menunduk kala wajahnya disentuh oleh telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan sebuah belaian lembut.

"Aku.. aku pun kesulitan." Chanyeol terdengar lebih pelan, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kepala.

 _Menurutmu, apa yang selama ini terjadi padaku serta apa yang aku rasakan ketika semesta mengharuskanku mengesampingkan cinta dan menyamarkannya dengan topeng kebencian?_

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengais iba dan pemskluman setelah apa yang aku lakukan, aku hanya-"

Setiap kata terinterupsi dengan baik kala Baekhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Napas Chanyeol memburu dalam keterkejutan sementara salivanya tertelan dengan susah payah.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, kumohon." Baekhyun mencicit diselingi rasa bersalah, "jangan terluka lagi."

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut sempurna. Pria yang kini mengenakan kemeja kerja itu masih terjebak dalam kebisuan.

"Dan terimakasih."

Baekhyun berterimakasih untuk apa yang dirasakannya puluhan tahun silam. Bukan pada rasa sakit yang mendera selama itu, melainkan pada perasaan hangat yang timbul di dasar hati kala sapu tangan berinisial menyeka dengan tulus wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan, pada sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari tangisan semesta, juga pada sosok anak laki-laki berwajah datar berhati hangat yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya semenjak itu.

Kini Baekhyun tahu bahwa perasaan gadis kecil itu terbalas, dan jelas kesulitannya yang lain terangkat dari pundak yang selama ini membebani.

"Aku kira perasaan itu akan hilang seiring dengan luka yang kau torehkan selama ini. Tapi nyatanya aku masihlah si gadis kecil itu. Yang selalu berharap bertemu dan menyatakan rasa sukaku kepada Oppa si pemilik sapu tangan putih." Mata Baekhyun memerah, "Oppa, aku merasa kesulitan untuk hal lain. Aku merindukanmu selama itu, lalu aku senang bertemu kembali denganmu. Tapi aku pun terluka karena Tuhan tidak mempertemukan kita kembali dalam situasi yang baik. Aku kesulitan.. dan memendamnya sendiri.. apa yang harus aku lakukan selama itu? Aku-"

Sebuah pelukan yang sudah jelas berpotensi menenangkan merengkuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan posesif menginterupsi segalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saat itu? Aku menunggumu, setiap hari. Di tempat yang sama saat kau memayungiku." Dalam dada tegap bagai pelindung, Baekhyun meredam tangis kecilnya.

Chanyeol tenggelam dalam duka. Lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kembali dalam keadaan membenci gadis kecil favoritnya. "Maaf karena aku terlambat."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Maaf membuat segala hal menjadi begitu sulit dan melelahkan. Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu. Dan Demi apapun aku sangat menyesal karena telah mencurangimu selama ini."

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku memaafkanmu."

Baekhyun mengulangnya dengan tegas dan kecupan lembut yang mendarat di puncak kepalanya disambut oleh _Landing Announcement._

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol menyapukan ibu jari di sekitar pipi Baekhyun, menghapus jejak air mata setelah memasang _seat belt_.

"Wanita tua itu akan membunuhku jika melihatmu menangis saat pulang bersamaku. Dan hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat cengeng?"

Baekhyun menjilat bibir.

"Jangan menggigit bibir." Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memperingati sebelum wanita itu bertindak sensual tanpa disadarinya.

"Cengeng?"

Chanyeol menarik pedal gas lalu mengangguk. "Seingatku kau adalah wanita paling tangguh."

"Itu pujian?"

Chanyeol terkekeh seraya memutar kemudi, menjauh dari area bandar udara.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Richard Park Sajangnim." Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol dua kali.

 _"Mom!"_ Seruan itu terdengar melengking melalui sambungan telepon dalam _speaker mode_. _"Where's Dad? Where's he?!"_

Chanyeol nyaris tergelak melihat ekspresi tak terima Baekhyun saat Jesper menanyakannya lebih dulu.

"Daddy sedang mengemudi." Sahut Baekhyun kemudian, "bagaimana kabarmu dan Jihyun? Kau tidak merepotkan _Halmoni_ 'kan?"

" _Jihyunie anak yang sangat manis, dia tidak menangis. Halmoni dan Samchon mengajak kami jalan-jalan. Dad, kapan kita jalan-jalan_?" Jesper silih berganti berbicara kepada Ibu dan juga Ayahnya.

" _Soon, baby_."

" _Yes!_ "

"Hei, bagaimana tugas sekolahmu?"

" _Oh come on, Dad. Tidak asyik membahas tugas sekolah._ "

"Park Jesper.."

" _Already done with it, sir!_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Sekali lagi takjub akan pengaruh Chanyeol terhadap buah hatinya.

" _Good boy._ " Dan Chanyeol kembali fokus pada jalanan.

" _Dad, tidak bisakah lebih cepat mengemudinya? Aku merindukan kalian. Jihyunie juga._ "

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, sayang.." Baekhyun yang menyahuti.

"Darimana dia mewarisi kecerewatannya itu?" Chanyeol bergumam setelah sambungan telepon terputus.

"Entah." Baekhyun terkekeh, "jelas-jelas kau adalah orang yang ketus dan tidak banyak bicara."

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu mengenalku."

"Astaga! Kau cucu dari pemilik _Seoul International High School_! Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Seluruh penghuni sekolah tidak pernah melewati satu pun berita tentangmu, termasuk kabar saat kau menolak ajakan kencan dari gadis yang begitu populer di sekolah tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya? Hum?"

"Sekarang aku tahu darimana Jesper mewarisi kecerewetannya." Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

"Aku tidak cerewet." Elak Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mencubit lengan Chanyeol.

Kontak fisik yang terjadi justru membuat Chanyeol dirundung canggung. Ia tidak pernah menduga akan merasa segugup itu terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu jenaka dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu berdeham kecil sebelum kemudian kembali bersuara, "errr- siapa nama gadis itu? Aku lupa. Entahlah, intinya kala itu dia menghadangku di koridor lantai dua sekolah sambil membawa sekotak coklat. Konyol."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Lalu?"

"Dia bilang jika aku menerima perasaannya maka dia bersedia tidur denganku. Menggelikan sekali."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dramatis. "Astaga! Kenapa kau menolak kesempatan emas?"

"Hei!" Chanyeol memprotes keras seraya melirik wanita di sampingnya yang mana tengah tertawa kencang. "Aku tidak mengencani siapapun untuk ku tiduri!"

"Whoa, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, dan lagipula hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kusentuh."

"Kenapa membuatnya jelas sekali 'sih?"

Chanyeol baru menyadari ucapannya kala melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. "Oh, astaga. Maaf." Lalu melempar cengiran kecil.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir lalu mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. "Nyalakan AC nya."

"Sudah kunyalakan sejak tadi."

"Oh astaga! Kenapa panas sekali di sini?!

Gerutuan kecil Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa. Tidak pernah menduga bahwa wanita itu akan sangat terlihat jenaka saat sedang terserang gugup.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol menunduk sopan pada Heechul sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen. Sedang wanita paruh baya itu mencoba untuk bersikap wajar mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu.

Heechul pun sadar bahwa tidak ada manusia yang luput dari kesalahan, maka ia telah mencoba untuk tidak lebih jauh menghakimi Chanyeol yang juga Ayah dari cucu-cucu kesayangannya.

Heechul tidak ingin menjadi egois, ia sadar betul bahwa Jesper dan Jihyun tetap membutuhkan sosok Ayah terlepas dari seberapa lama mereka hidup tanpa sosoknya selama ini.

" _Daddy!_ " Jesper berseru seraya berlari dari dalam sebelum kemudian berakhir di pangkuan sang Ayah lantas mengecup pipi pria itu berkali-kali dan memeluknya erat.

Satu hal yang membuat Heechul kembali mendesah dengan pasrah.

"Imo akan pergi sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya menggiring semua orang masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau tahu ada banyak urusan yang tengah menungguku. Jihyun sedang tidur setelah kumandikan dan kusuapi." Heechul bergegas meraih mantel dan tas di atas sofa yang sebelumnya telah ia persiapkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, nak. Sopirku sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Sampai jumpa, Halmoni." Jesper berseru sementara Chayeol kembali menunduk sopan.

"Jesper, Daddy sedang lelah. Turun sekarang." Baekhyun memperingati putranya yang tengah sibuk bergelayut manja di pangkuan sang Ayah.

" _Do you mind, Dad?_ "

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mendaratkan ciuman gemas di pipi putranya.

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut, kini ia tengah bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol dan Jesper tengah beraliansi untuk membangkang kepadanya?

"Apa Daddy lelah?"

"Tentu saja Ayahmu lelah." Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengurai langkah menuju kamar menyahut.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur di kamarku?" Jesper menawarkan.

"Di mana adikmu? Daddy merindukannya."

Jesper mengerjap beberapa saat, masih di atas pangkuan sang Ayah yang duduk di permukaan sofa. "Kenapa?"

"Huh? Kenapa apa maksudmu, nak?"

"Kenapa menanyakan Jihyun? Apa Daddy hanya merindukan Jihyun?"

Chanyeol masih mencerna pertanyaan Jesper sebelum rengutan kesal di bibir putranya membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Err-" Chanyeol kelu untuk beberapa saat, karena ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Jesper akan cemburu kepada adiknya sendiri. "Karena Jihyun adikmu. Daddy menyayanginya seperti Daddy menyayangimu. Tentu Daddy merindukan kalian berdua."

Tidak puas dengan jawaban sang Ayah, Jesper lalu turun dari pangkuan dan menghentak langkah kaki menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk dengan bingung, lantas bangkit dan menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar.

" _I need your help!_ "

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian mengerutkan dahi sebelum kemudian berbalik. "Huh?"

" _He got mad at me_." Chanyeol mulai panik seraya duduk di pinggiran ranjang. " _My son!"_

"Kenapa bisa?" Baekhyun terheran-heran lalu menyusul Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku menanyakan Jihyun kepadanya, aku bilang sangat merindukan adiknya itu lalu tiba-tiba dia memasang wajah kesal."

" _Oh my god, he's jealous!_ " Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tolong aku! Aku tidak mau putraku marah kepadaku!"

Dan kepanikan Chanyeol yang menjadi-jadi semakin membuat Baekhyun terhibur.

"Nah.. kau adalah seorang Ayah. Bukankah seharusnya tahu bagaimana memenangkan hati putramu?" Baekhyun menepuk kedua bahu pria di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menghela pendek sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Aku akan membujuknya."

"Itu baru Daddy!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan Chanyeol berlalu dari kamarnya.

Sedangkan si pria mulai melangkah dengan sedikit ragu menuju kamar putranya yang tertutup rapat.

Tangannya terulur dan mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

" _May I come in?_ "

Tidak ada sahutan berarti namun daun pintu yang tak terkunci membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa putranya mau memberinya kesempatan.

Chanyeol baru pertama kali memasuki kamar Jesper. Lantas senyumnya terulas kecil akan suasana yang lekat dengan beberapa tokoh superhero yang menempel di dinding.

Putranya tumbuh dengan baik, paling tidak Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jesper telah bisa membedakan kebaikan dan keburukan yang dipelajarinya dari tokoh-tokoh superhero yang kerap menghiasi layar televisi.

Diliriknya si kecil yang tengah tertelungkup di atas ranjang minimalis yang didesain menyerupai sebuah kendaraan beroda empat.

Dari caranya menenggelamkan wajah di atas bantal, Chanyeol tahu bahwa jagoannya benar-benar merajuk.

"Hei.." Setelah duduk di pinggiran ranjang, Chanyeol mengelus punggung jagoannya.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan Daddy."

Itu jelas sebuah penolakan.

"Daddy mengerti perasaanmu."

" _No. You didn't."_

" _Baby.._ " penat Chanyeol bertambah, meski begitu ia tetap menikmati sifat manja putranya. " _The real gentleman knows how to solve problem. So, come on get up, we need to talk."_

Jesper bungkam, lalu mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ayahnya.

Meski tengah merenungi segala hal, namun Jesper masih mempertahankan egonya untuk tidak bangkit. Hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol harus berekstra sabar.

" _Do you know? Me and your Mom grew up without a father._."

" _Just like me, isn't it_?" Jesper sontak bangkit dan menatap langsung Ayahnya.

Darimana Jesper belajar melontarkan satu kalimat yang begitu menyesakkan ulu hati Chanyeol?

Meski merasa terluka, Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk. " _And you know so well how does it feel, right?_ "

"Ya, teman-temanku selalu mengolok-olok diriku. _I hate them so much!_ "

"Itu terjadi pada Daddy juga. Mau Daddy ceritakan?"

Jesper menyita beberapa saat untuk menimang opsi, namun rasa penasaran terasa begitu lebih besar dibanding rasa kesal terhadap Ayahnya saat ini.

Dan setelah bocah itu mengangguk, Chanyeol memposisikan diri bersandar pada _headboard_ dan membiarkan jagoannya tenggelam dalam pelukan.

"Jadi, ini terjadi saat Daddy menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Mungkin seusiamu."

"Whoa. Apa dulu Daddy tampan sepertiku?"

"Astaga." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menciumi putranya dengan gemas. "Tentu, Daddy paling tampan di kelas."

"Whoa! Sama sepertiku!"

Chanyeol tergelak beberapa saat. "Saat itu ada seseorang yang menggunting tali sepatu Daddy. Pelakunya adalah teman sekelas."

"Apa Daddy marah?"

"Tidak. Awalnya Daddy biasa saja. Namun dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Daddy kesal."

" _Tell me! Tell me!_ "

"Dia bilang Daddy terlihat menyedihkan, dan dia mengejek Daddy karena pulang bertelanjang kaki. 'Hei, Park! Di mana Ayahmu? Seharusnya dia menggendongmu 'kan? Menyedihkan sekali kau!' Dia dan teman-temannya mengolok-olok Daddy seperti itu."

"Lalu? Apa Daddy memukulnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum canggung. Tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Jesper bahwa teman-teman sekelas yang mengolok-oloknya dulu langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena Chanyeol mengadu kepada Kakeknya.

Dulu Chanyeol berpikir itu adalah balasan setimpal.

"Pasti sedih sekali jadi Daddy.." Jesper mencicit.

"Kau pun begitu bukan?"

Anggukan Jesper adalah sebuah celah.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika hal menyedihkan itu terjadi kepada Jihyun?"

Refleks Jesper mendongak pada Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana jika Jihyun kita yang cantik dan manis diolok-olok karena tidak mempunyai Ayah?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat marah!" Jesper menggeram kecil, "aku menyayangi Jihyunie. Aku akan melindungi adikku dari orang-orang jahat."

Senyum lebar terulas dari mulut Chanyeol. "Nah.. apa kau masih keberatan jika Daddy membagi cinta Daddy kepada adikmu?"

Jesper menggeleng keras. "Asal Jihyunie tidak diejek oleh orang-orang, aku rela membagi Daddy dengannya. Tidak apa-apa, karena Jihyunie adikku."

"Anak pintar. Anakku. Daddy mencintai kalian berdua." Chanyeol memeluk Jesper dan mengecupinya dengan sayang.

Sementara di balik daun pintu kamar yang tertutup, Baekhyun tengah mengulas senyum bahagia.

Diam-diam ia berharap Tuhan akan mempertahankan kebahagiaannya kali ini.

 **~oOo~**

Jarum jam pendek menunjuk pada angka sembilan malam kala rintik hujan menghias jendela apartemen.

Baekhyun yang baru saja terjaga mengurai langkah menuju _pantry_ dan membuka lemari es.

"Oh, apa mereka masih tidur?" Gumamnya seraya melirik pada pintu kamar Jesper.

Di balik gaun tidurnya, Baekhyun menggeliat kecil akibat penat yang mulai terurai. Setelah acara menguping obrolan Chanyeol dan putranya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan tidur dengan Jihyun. "Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama."

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari es, Baekhyun memutari _pantry_ dan berjalan menuju kamar Jesper.

Lagi-lagi senyumnya terulas saat atensi tertuju pada Chanyeol yang tengah meringkuk seraya memeluk putranya.

Baekhyun berjinjit sebelum kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tangannya terulur lalu membiarkan telapaknya menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

Belaian kecil yang hinggap di pipi membuat kernyit di dahi Chanyeol mengemuka. Lalu perlahan pria itu terjaga.

"Kau belum makan apapun sejak kita sampai, nau aku buatkan sesuatu atau mau melanjutkan tidurmu, hum?" Tukas Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol berdeham seraya mengucek sebelah mata. Ia mendesah kecil saat atensinya tertuju pada jam dinding. "Oh, aku tertidur cukup lama."

"Tentu saja karena kau kelelahan."

"Aku lapar."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan sesuatu."

"Aku mandi dulu." Setelah mengecup tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat putranya terjaga.

"Apa putriku masih tidur?"

"Dia sempat bangun karena haus tapi kembali tidur."

"Aku merindukannya." Tukas Chanyeol seraya memasuki kamar Baekhyun sementara wanita itu menggeleng maklum lalu kembali memutari _pantry_ dan berkutat di sana, bersiap membuat sesuatu yang bisa Chanyeol santap.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol kembali dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _bathrobe_. Diliriknya satu stel pakaian bersih yang telah disiapkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Aroma deterjen menguar kala pakaian santai itu tersemat di tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya berapa banyak baju Joonmyeon yang Baekhyun simpan di apartemennya?

" _Well_ , biarkan Daddy mencumbumu sebentar." Bisik Chanyeol dengan gemas pada sosok mungil yang terlelap di atas ranjang Ibunya.

Pria itu tidak mengindahkan peringatan Baekhyun untuk tidak mengganggu putrinya yang tengah tidur. "Mommy melarang Daddy ini dan itu, padahal Daddy merindukanmu, putri kecilku." Chanyeol kembali berbisik, berbaring di samping Jihyun dan menciumi pipi tembamnya dengan gemas.

Si mungil menggeliat kecil, bibirnya mengerucut lucu lalu tangannya melingkar dengan erat pada leher Ayahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, berniat mencumbu putrinya lebih jauh jika dehaman Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi.

Pria itu melempar cengiran kecil sebagai respon dari ekspresi galak yang Baekhyun lemparkan, lalu ia mengalah dan bangkit dari ranjang dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Aku merindukan putriku."

Baekhyun mendesah kecil pada ekspresi protes yang Chanyeol perlihatkan.

"Aku sudah menyajikan makananmu di atas meja. Sebaiknya cepat makan sebelum mendingin."

"Temani aku makan."

"Oh, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Jesper selalu ingin ditemani saat makan."

Dan Baekhyun menggeleng maklum pada cengiran bangga yang terlukis di wajah tampan Ayah dari putra dan putrinya.

"Astaga kenapa kau pilih-pilih sekali 'sih?" Baekhyun menggeram kesal pada Chanyeol yang mengsampingkan beberapa sayuran di pinggiran piring dan memilih untuk tidak memakannya. "Toh kau bukan anak kecil, Park Chanyeol!"

"Pelankan suaramu, anak-anakku sedang tidur." Chanyeol menyahut enteng di seberang Baekhyun.

"Oh, lama-lama aku bisa frustasi." Baekhyun berseru kesal sebelum kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Kemarikan sendokmu!"

Tanpa menaruh curiga, Chanyeol menyerahkan sendok kepada Baekhyun, sepersekian detik setelahnya matanya membola. "Baekhyun itu terlalu banyak."

"Buka mulutmu."

"Tapi-"

Chanyeol refleks membuka mulut saat mata Baekhyun melotot penuh ancaman.

"Kunyah lalu telan."

Si pria mengangguk patuh, tanpa bersuara.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Satu suap lagi, kau tidak makan apapun sejak sore."

Chanyeol pasrah meski tak menduga bahwa Baekhyun akan seposesif itu terhadapnya.

"Jadi, kau menyukai lebih dulu?"

Baekhyun bukannya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya telah lebih dulu diserang oleh gugup.

"Minummu."

Chanyeol meneguk segelas penuh air yang Baekhyun sodorkan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu bahwa kau menyukaiku? Hum?"

"Suplemenmu."

Chanyeol melirik sejenak pada kapsul bening di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Omega 3." Baekhyun menghapus rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menuruti ucapan wanita itu dengan menenggak suplemen yang dia berikan.

"Jika aku tahu kau menyukaiku, mungkin sudah lama kita berkencan."

"Kau pikir aku mau berkencan dengan manusia kejam sepertimu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku memang tampan sejak kecil. Wajar jika kau menyukaiku."

"Hei!" Baekhyun kesal karena terus-terusan digoda.

Anehnya ia tidak meronta kala Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pangkuan.

Yang terjadi justru bersitatap dalam diam.

"Bohong. Bukan kau tapi aku. Aku yang lebih dulu terpikat olehmu saat kau mati-matian membela temanmu yang pencuri itu."

"Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo." Jelas Baekhyun seraya merapikan anak rambut Chanyeol yang menjuntai di sekitar dahi.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan. Terakhir ia ingat hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak begitu baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, lusa dia akan bertunangan dengan Jongin Oppa."

"Oh ya?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, mengingat ia belum benar-benar memberi sedikit pun kabar kepada Jongin setelah dua tahun mengasingkan diri.

"Hn. Kita pergi bersama, okay?"

"Err-" Chanyeol tidak yakin akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Dan Baekhyun jelas merasa penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, mulai besok jadwalku sangat padat. Aku.. harus kembali ke Jepang."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa saat. Lalu melepaskan tangannya yang tanpa sadar telah melingkar sedari tadi di leher pria yang memangkunya. "Okay."

"Hei.." Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun yang tengah berpaling ke lain arah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Kembalilah ke Jepang." Setelah melempar senyum kecil, Baekhyun bangkit perlahan, "oh, sepertinya Jihyun bangun. Aku mendengar suaranya."

Tanpa memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menyahut, Baekhyun bergegas menjauh dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sesampainya di sana ia langsung meraup napas nya dengan rakus. Entah mengapa pertanyaan Chanyeol sesaat lalu melahirkan begitu banyak skenario dalam benak Baekhyun.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika pria itu kembali ke Jepang?

Apa dia akan kembali lagi ke Korea?

Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun menjelaskan situasi tidak menyenangkan ini kepada Jesper?

Baekhyun masih sibuk menggigiti kuku dengan resah seraya menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan buram kota Seoul, karena titik air hujan yang mengendap di permukaan kaca. Lalu sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perut rampingnya.

Baekhyun bungkam bahkan tidak memberi respon apapun saat Chanyeol mulai sibuk mengecupi bahu di balik gaun tidurnya. "Apa yang kau cemaskan, hum?"

Ada yang menggeleng karena terjebak oleh kebingungan.

"Aku akan kembali, tentu saja. Jadi, bisakah kau memaklumiku? Pekerjaan dan jabatan yang ku pegang memang menyita segala hal, tapi jika ku abaikan, bagaimana nasib masa depan anak-anakku? Aku seorang Ayah, ingat?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada Jesper. Dia begitu bergantung padamu, kau tahu betul akan hal itu."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku bisa."

Baekhyun mendesah lalu berbalik, sementara pinggangnya masih dilingkari oleh lengan Chanyeol dengan erat. "Yakinkan putramu bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi."

" _Sure. I'll do it._ "

Baekhyun mengangguki suara parau Chanyeol, lalu keduanya bersitatap ditemani rintik hujan di luar jendela.

"Apa aku Ayah yang jahat jika memindahkan Jihyun ke kamar kakaknya?" Bisik si pria.

Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Memangnya kenapa harus dipindahkan?"

Dengus kecil yang lolos dari hidung bangir Chanyeol membuat kekehan Baekhyun mengemuka. " _Our Jihyunie has her baby box._." dan setelahnya Baekhyun menunjuk box persegi berukuran minimalis yang terbuat dari kayu mengilat di dekat sofa kamar.

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?

"Jika macam-macam aku akan teriak." Ancam Baekhyun setelah memindahkan Jihyun ke tempat tidur milik bocah lucu itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan seraya melempar cengiran. "Anak-anakmu akan bangun jika kau teriak." Sahutnya dengan enteng setelah naik keatas ranjang menyusul Baekhyun.

"Asistenmu mungkin sedang tidak bisa tidur, apalagi jika dia tahu kalau teman tidurnya tidur dengan Ibu dari anak-anaknya."

"Aku suka kalimatmu yang berputar-putar itu."

"Tidak ada kontak fisik, ingat!" Baekhyun kembali mengingatkan saat Chanyeol mencoba mengikis jarak, "jangan lupa tidur dengannya lagi saat kembali ke Jepang."

Chanyeol berguling dengan gemas di atas ranjang. "Astaga, Byun Baekhyun cemburu."

"Hei, aku tidak!" Baekhyun mengelak dengan keras.

"Lantas?"

"Apa perlu tidur dengannya selama ini? Kenapa juga dia harus dengan gaun tidur setipis itu?" Baekhyun mengingat malam saat ia menginap di hotel Jeju.

"Dia hanya teman tidur, kita tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh!" Chanyeol masih mencoba mengikis jarak dengan si mungil yang masih dalam mode defensif.

"Ya kenapa?"

"Karena.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. sering mengalami mimpi buruk dua tahun belakangan ini. Aku diharuskan dijaga oleh seseorang saat terlelap jika tidak.. urmm-"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun yang mengikis jarak, wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat lalu menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini.. mulai sekarang, di sampingmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus memecat asistenmu itu sebagai teman tidur, keberatan?"

"Aku suka caramu berbicara." Gemas Chanyeol berujung pada kecupan kecil di bibir.

Sontak saja hal itu melahirkan sebuah tepukan keras dari telapak tangan Baekhyun di bibir nakalnya.

"Pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa kita akan sedekat ini, Byun?"

Baekhyun jelas menggeleng. Tidak pernah sedikit pun terbesit dalam benaknya jika ia dan Chanyeol akan sedekat dan seakrab itu.

Chanyeol menarik selimut kala hawa sejuk yang dihasilkan oleh cuaca menyerang pori-pori, kemudian ia menenggelamkan Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hangat." Gumam Baekhyun. "Hangat." Ia mengulangnya dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri.

"Selamat malam, Byun."

"Selamat malam, Park."

Chanyeol mengakhiri malam itu dengan kecupan lembut di ujung kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membiarkan dirinya kembali melanglangbuana di alam bawah sadar.

 **~oOo~**

"Apa kau tidak cemas kepada adikmu?"

Joonmyeon masih menikmati cangkir kopinya dengan khidmat seraya menikmati suara guyuran hijau di luar sana. "Omma, apa yang perlu kita cemaskan?"

"Astaga! Adikmu sedang bersama Park Chanyeol dan kau masih bisa setenang itu?"

"Itu tidak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya kepada Baekhyun, Omma. Tenanglah, dia aman. Bisakah Omma membuka mata dengan lebih lebar, Park Chanyeol sudah berubah."

Tetap saja, Heechul masih membawa langkahnya kesana kemari dengan raut wajah cemas dan panik yang berlebihan. "Jika saja jadwalku tidak padat beberapa hari ke depan, aku tidak akan membiarkan putriku bersama Park Chanyeol sekarang."

Joonmyeon meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja lalu matanya mengikuti kemanapun sang Ibu melangkah. "Bisakah Omma berhenti dan biarkan Baekhyun memilih jalannya sendiri."

Heechul berhenti lantas menatap putranya.

"Oh ayolah, Omma bahkan sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk tahu perasaan Baekhyun. Tidakkah terlihat begitu jelas bahwa dia maupun Chanyeol saling mencintai? Omma tidak boleh menyangkal ketika bahkan mereka sudah memunyai Jesper dan Jihyun. Mereka memberimu dua cucu yang begitu manis dan lucu. Jadi bisakah Omma melepas Baekhyun pada keputusannya sendiri?"

"Astaga! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sebenarnya? Tentu saja aku tahu putriku menyukai Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak cemas karena Baekhyun sedang bersama dengan anak seorang pembunuh, aku hanya cemas karena takut mereka akan memberiku cucu tambahan sebelum terikat hubungan yang jelas."

Joonmyeon menepuk jidat. "Lalu apa maumu?" Dan akhirnya memilih menyerah menghadapi Ibunya.

"Aku jelas harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Heechul bergegas duduk di sofa lalu melempar wajah serius kepada putranya. "Aku akan menikahkan mereka berdua."

Joonmyeon mematung seraya menelan saliva dengan pahit. "Nikahkan aku dulu dengan Yixing! Bukankah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus antri terlebih dahulu?!"

Protes keras Joonmyeon membuat Heechul gemas untuk tidak memukul punggungnya dengan keras.

 **~oOo~**

"Kau tidak bilang akan kesini?" Wanita yang baru saja mendapat pesanannya dari bartender bertanya kepada pria di sampingnya.

"Aku kesini tidak berencana menemuimu, hanya kebetulan mempunyai agenda dengan salah satu kolega."

Lily terkekeh. "Di Jepang? _Seriously, Kris?_ Whoa, kolegamu pasti sangat penting sehingga kau mau direpotkan datang sendiri ke Jepang untuk menemuinya." Lalu wanita itu meneguk minumannya.

"Tentu. Jika kau berpikir aku kesini dengan tujuan konyol maka kau salah." Kris masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya ditengah dusta.

Lily tidak perlu tahu bahwa Kris merindukannya bukan?

Lily mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas lalu menerawang jauh ke depan. Pengaruh alkohol dari minumannya mulai terasa mengusik kepala. Meski sebenarnya cukup untuk membuatnya lupa akan luka. "Aku bilang padanya bahwa Ayah masuk rumah sakit." Lalu kembali bersuara setelah membiarkan sunyi menguar di udara.

Lily melirik Kris dengan wajah sedih. "Aku mempertaruhkan kesehatan Ayahku hanya untuk memberikan mereka kesempatan, Kris."

"Kau sedang pamer?"

"Brengsek!" Lily terkekeh dan mulai dikuasai oleh pengaruh alkohol.

"Paling tidak kau bukan si tolol yang bertahan di suatu posisi dan berharap akan mendapat perhatian." Kris bergumam, "Chanyeol jelas mencintai Baekhyun. Dan aku bersyukur kau tahu bahwa tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untukmu."

Isak tangis kecil mulai terdengar. Namun Lily memilih bungkam dan meneguk habis minumannya.

Kris masih setia memperhatikan Lily, dan membiarkan wanita itu larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Patah hati memang menyebalkan." Gumam Kris sebelum kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan menepis tangan Lily yang hendak kembali meraih sloki minumannya. "Aku yakin Ayahmu tidak suka jika melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini."

Lily melingkarkan lengan pada leher Kris yang tengah membantu membopongnya. "Siapa bilang aku akan pulang ke rumah?"

"Huh? Lantas?"

"Bawa aku ke tempat di mana kau menginap." Sahut Lily dengan nada mabuk, wanita itu lantas mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kris. "Tidurlah denganku, Kris."

Dan Kris tahu ajakan itu adalah sungguh-sungguh.

"Apakah dengan begitu kau akan melupakan patah hatimu? Dan mulai melihat ke arahku?"

Lily tidak lagi menyahut karena telah lebih dulu terkulai di pelukan Kris.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun jelas ingat telah mengatur sebuah alarm pagi ini, dan ia bangun tepat waktu. Sebelum menyibak selimut, ia lebih dulu mencoba lepas dari dekap Chanyeol yang diyakininya tak sedikit pun melonggar sejak semalam.

Setelah berhasil, Baekhyun menunduk kecil dan memanjakan atensinya pada sosok Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. " _How could this brat look so angelic when asleep?"_ Gumamnya dengan gemas sebelum mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Baekhyun bergerak dengan hati-hati, setelah memakai _cardigan_ untuk mengusir hawa dingin pagi, wanita itu lantas bergegas dan bersiap berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah yang tengah menanti.

Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan juga putranya adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan, selain itu di saat bersamaan ia juga berkutat di ruang tamu dengan mesin penghisap debu juga mengandalkan kedua tangan untuk merapikan apapun yang berserakan di atas permadani ruang keluarga. Sesekali wanita itu menggerutu karena segala yang membuat sebuah ruangan terasa begitu berantakan adalah ulah putranya.

Wanita itu sangat sibuk hilir mudik ke beberapa ruangan, berharap dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan cepat.

Setelah menyajikan sarapan di atas meja, Baekhyun bergegas memasuki kamar Jesper dan membangunkan jagoannya itu.

"Daddy tidak akan suka jika kau terlambat ke sekolah."

Kalimat itu adalah sebuah mantra, Jesper yang semula bersikukuh dengan rasa kantuk yang tersisa refleks menyibak selimut dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Tampan sekali putraku!" Seru Baekhyun setelah menata rambut putranya dengan telaten, "sarapanmu sudah Mommy siapkan di atas meja, bergegaslah. Mommy akan membangungkan Daddy."

"Mom, biar aku saja yang membangungkan Daddy."

"Kau yakin?"

Jesper mengangguk lalu berlari menuju kamar Ibunya.

" _Dad! Wake up!_ " Jesper bertindak ceroboh, bocah itu melompat-lompat di atas kasur dan membuat kebisingan yang langsung membuat Ayahanya mengernyit dalam tidur.

"Sayang. Hei.. pelankan suaramu." Keluh Chanyeol di bawah bantal yang mendekap kepalanya dengan erat.

"Mommy sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo bangun, Dad!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Daddy bangun sekarang, dan berhenti melompat-lompat. Kau bisa jatuh, sayang.."

" _Aye captain!_ Whoa Jihyunie sudah bangun! _"_ Jesper turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri sang adik.

Jihyun mengintip di balik jeruji kayu yang melindunginya.

Bukan hanya Jesper namun Chanyeol ikut bangkit dari ranjang, meski masih merasa mengantuk, pria itu lebih memilih mengampiri putrinya sebelum kemudian menggendongnya kala si mungil meronta dengan antusias.

"Selamat pagi sayang-sayangku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata mengantuk dan suara parau, meski begitu tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala Jesper dan Jihyun.

"Da.. Da.. Da.."

Chanyeol mengangguki putrinya lalu kembali mencium si mungil dengan gemas. Dan gelak tawa Jihyun adalah pengusir rasa kantuk yang efektif.

"Hei, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Suapi ya, Dad."

" _Anything for you, son._ "

Jesper berseru senang lalu menyeret Ayahnya menuju ruang makan.

" _Good morning, sweetheart._ " Baekhyun menyapa Jihyun saat Ayahnya duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

" _Come to Mommy_." Baekhyun berniat mengambil alih Jihyun dari dekapan Ayahnya namun si mungil menolak dengan geraman sengit.

Chanyeol menahan tawa dan nyaris tersedak saat menyesap kopinya, sementara Baekhyun merengut kesal.

Sebenarnya sihir apa yang Chanyeol punya sehingga mampu mencuri perhatian kedua buah hatinya dengan sangat mudah?

"Dad, suapi!"

" _One sec."_ Chanyeol sedikit kerepotan mengatasi Jihyun yang sibuk menciumi wajahnya hingga basah oleh air liur sementara di saat yang bersamaan Chanyeol harus fokus menyuapi putranya.

"Makan yang banyak, agar kau sehat dan kuat."

" _Aye captain!"_

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan kedua buah hatinya, Baekhyun justru sibuk menyeka wajah pria itu yang dipenuhi liur Jihyun.

"Dad, antar aku ke sekolah."

"Tentu, sayang.. _"_

"Da.. Da.. Da.."

Chanyeo tersenyum pada Jihyun sebelum membiarkan bocah lucu itu terkulai di bahunya.

"Besok juga."

"Hum?" Chanyeol menyahuti Jesper dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"Daddy harus mengantarku ke sekolah setiap hari. Hari ini dan besok dan seterusnya."

"Sayang.. Daddy tidak mungkin akan selalu mempunyai waktu untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah." Baekhyun mencoba membantu Chanyeol menghadapi Jesper.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Meski Jesper tidak terlalu suka dengan pernyataan Ibunya, namun akan selalu ada alasan di setiap kalimat yang terlontar bukan?

"Daddy harus kerja, sayang.." kali ini Chanyeol yang menyahut.

Jesper mengangguk. "Daddy bisa bekerja setelah mengantarku ke sekolah. Bukankah seharusnya itu mudah?"

Chanyeol nyaris menepuk jidat pada kecerdasan otak Jesper yang seolah tak ingin berhenti berpikir.

"Mudah saja, tapi apa kau tahu Daddy tidak bekerja di negara ini?"

"Memangnya di mana?" Jesper masih dengan khidmat menikmati sarapannya.

"Di Jepang? Kau tahu Jepang?"

Jesper meletakkan sendoknya dengan jengah, ia menghela berat sebelum menatap Ayahnya. "Dad, aku sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu Jepang?"

"Oh yeah.. Daddy salah. Maaf." Chanyeol kalah telak dari putranya.

Jesper mengangguk. "Ya sudah, kembalilah secepatnya. Aku akan mengamuk jika Daddy tidak kembali lagi dengan segera."

"Err- terimakasih atas pengertiannya, sayang.."

Baekhyun nyaris tertawa, melihat Chanyeol yang begitu berhati-hati terhadap putranya benar-benar membuatnya merasa terhibur.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol memasuki _basement_ setelah mengantarkan Jesper ke sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia hendak meraih knop jika dering ponsel tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi.

" _Sajangnim?_ "

"Hei, bagaimana kabar Ayah?"

" _Ayah sudah membaik. Oh ya, apa kau masih di Seoul?_ "

"Err- ya, tentu. Ada masalah apa?"

" _Aku melupakan satu agendamu di Seoul_."

"Lain kali kau harus lebih jeli, Lily."

Peringatan Chanyeol membuat Lily yang di seberang sana menggigil.

" _Maafkan saya, Sajangnim._ "

"Katakan apa itu?"

" _Ya. Ada beberapa berkas dalam koper anda yang telah saya susun. Anda hanya harus mempelajari materinya sebelum bertemu dengan Mr. Smith yang kebetulan baru mendarat di Seoul. Untuk membicarakan proyek baru kantor cabang di Jeju."_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, mengingat dengan jelas salah satu nama rekan bisnisnya tersebut. " _Okay, noted._ "

" _Waktu pertemuan saya undurkan menjadi besok, tempat dan jam akan saya berikan detailnya melalui pesan singkat_."

"Apa ada lagi?"

" _Tidak. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._ "

Setelah panggilan terputus, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari mobil dan memasuki elevator.

"Apa kau menyimpan koperku!" Pria itu bertanya pada Baekhyun di dalam apartemen.

"Ada di kamar, kenapa? Butuh sesuatu?"

"Ada beberapa dokumen di dalamnya. Apa aku boleh menggunakan ruang kerjamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Biar aku ambilkan dokumennya."

Selang beberapa saat Baekhyun kembali dan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Apa ini dokumennya?"

"Oh ya, terimakasih."

Baekhyun bungkam dan atensinya telah lebih dulu tersita pada Chanyeol yang mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Kau tidak jadi kembali ke Jepang?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Babe, biarkan aku selesaikan pekerjaanku dulu, okay?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Jihyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, jika butuh sesuatu panggil aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerja.

"Tidak, sayang. Daddy sedang bekerja, nanti saja."

Jihyun menangis dan meronta tidak terima saat Baekhyun membawanya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Mulanya Chanyeol berniat menyelesaikan materi yang ia pelajari dengan cepat, namun ia tidak bisa menulikan telinga pada tangis Jihyun yang kian menjadi di luar ruangan.

Pria itu lantas bangkit dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak.

" _Alright.. come here, baby. Come to Daddy._ "

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat tangis Jihyun mereda oleh tangan hangat sang ayah yang mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan Daddy, ya." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Jihyun dengan sayang lantas membawa si mungil ke dalam ruangan kerja.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya tak percaya. Apa Park Chanyeol memang secandu itu?

Wanita itu lantas menggeleng, kemudian berinisiatif membuatkan beberapa cemilan untuk Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya.

Setelah berkutat di meja _pantry_ dengan beraneka macam buah yang telah dikupas dan ditata di atas piring, Baekhyun kemudian membawanya menuju ruang kerja.

Hening yang terdengar dari luar ruangan membuat insting Baekhyun bekerja, ia memutar knop dengan pelan sebelum sebuah pemandangan menyita atensinya di balik daun pintu.

Baekhyun mematung beberapa saat pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan meja kerja, satu tangannya meneliti lembar demi lembar berkas kerja sementara satu tangannya yang lain tengah mendekap Jihyun yang terkulai dan terlelap di bahunya.

Lantas Baekhyun memutuskan apa yang tengah ia saksikan sebagai pemandangan favoritnya. Ekspresi serius Chanyeol yang lekat akan profesionalitas pada berkas-berkas perusahaan juga tepukan pelan berulang di punggung putrinya benar-benar membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

 _You're a nice person, sexy Dad and t_ _he hottest businessman, Park._ Puji Baekhyun dalam hati sebelum ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja.

"Dia sudah jauh terlelap." Bisik Chanyeol, "biar aku saja yang memindahkannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah memindahkan Jihyun ke kamarnya.

Wanita itu melirik pada dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerja lalu merengut kecil pada sesuatu yang bukan spesialisasinya.

Chanyeol kembali, keringat yang menghias dahi tidak membuat pria itu terganggu dan kembali menelisik materi di dalam berkas kerjanya. Sedang Baekhyun yang juga tengah berdiri di seberang meja kerja mengulurkan tangan, membantu menyeka wajah tampan yang dihiasi titik keringat. "Mau aku nyalakan AC?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa melirik pada wanita di hadapannya. Sepertinya pekerjaannya jauh lebih menarik di banding Baekhyun, dan wanita itu tidak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol gila kerja.

Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol menuju sofa, lalu duduk di sampingnya meski pria itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, namun Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu konsetrasinya, hanya bertindak wajar seperti menusuk potongan buah dan menyuapi pria itu.

" _JJ's Daddy is so busy right now._ " Gumam Baekhyun yang mulai merasa bosan.

"JJ?"

"Jesper Jihyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sebelum menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupinya. "Sedikit lagi." Tukasnya meski tanpa berailh sedikitpun dari lembaran dokumen.

Baekhyun tidak merasa penasaran saat menumpukan dagu pada Bahu tegap Chanyeol dan menancapkan atensi pada deretan paragraf yang juga tengah Chanyeol teliti, ia hanya merasa bosan.

Dan dengusan kecil yang lolos untuk ke sekian kali membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, pria itu melirik pada wanita di sampingnya lalu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan dengan mata mengantuk lalu tenggelam dalam tatap yang Chanyeol lemparkan.

Pria itu sepenuhnya berbalik dan Baekhyun telah lebih dulu melingkarkan lengan di lehernya. Chanyeol memulainya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir lalu menjalar menuju leher dan tulang selangka. Apa yang dilakukannya berulang, kemudian berujung pada pautan bibir yang erat.

Mereka saling memagut serta bergumul pada ciuman hangat dan saling mendominasi.

Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar meresapi bagaimana rasa dari setiap inci bibir merah Baekhyun selama ini, namun kali ini ia menikmatinya dengan tulus. Candu itu mulai merajarela dan sulit untuk melepasnya begitu saja.

Lenguhan kecil Baekhyun adalah untuk pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, akibatnya dada bidang Chanyeol di balik _polo shirt_ nya menjadi sasaran.

Benang saliva terjalin dengan sensual saat Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dengan tidak rela. Meski begitu senyum miring tercetak melihat ulahnya yang berhasil membuat bibir Baekhyun sedikit membengkak.

Si mungil masih terpejam, tersenyum seraya menggigit bibir.

"Kau cantik."

Dua kata pelengkap yang membuat rona di wajah mulus Baekhyun mengemuka.

 **••TBC••**

 **An:**

Eeeeeak! XD

Ini up bareng barbienya akoh ( **parkayoung** ) dalam rangka memperingati Chanbaek Day yeaahhhh 614 itu emang keramat banget yekaannn

Ada banyak harapan untuk tahun ini, buanyyaaak banget buat kesayangan aku a.k.a CHANBAEK. Tapi salah satunya yang paling penting tetep enaena an ya pih mih, kelyan tanpa mature konten itu tidaklah afdol. #raisatidakmesum #oke Once again, I had a lot of whises for my lovely CHANBAEK tapi cukup aku dan Tuhan yang tahu, karena membicarakan CHANBAEK dengan Sang Pencipta akan menjauhkan mereka dari para shipper halu nan gaib. Apasiihhh XD

Duh pih mih.. parah sih emang eksistensi kelyan adalah apa yang membuat seorang raisa menjadi author yang baik hati dan tidak mesum eheee

Intinya sih sayang banget lah sama CHANBAEK!

Kebetulan Update pas malam takbiran, Dengan ini Raisa mengucapkan Minal aidzin walfa'idzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Jika ada perilaku Raisa yang kurang berkenan di hati mohon dimaafkan yaa :)

SAMPISCHU! CHU! CHU! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**SU** **PPOSED TO BE**

•

 **Second Last Chapter**

•

Baekhyun pikir suasana hatinya akan membaik setelah Chanyeol merapalkan beberapa kalimat menenangkan saat mereka membahas kepulangan pria itu ke Jepang. Tapi nyatanya mata Baekhyun yang sulit terpejam adalah untuk kegelisahan yang tak kunjung lenyap dari dalam dirinya.

Setelah cukup jengah menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan tak menentu karena membayangkan hari esok, wanita itu kini mengubah posisi tidur dan menancapkan segenap atensi pada Chanyeol yang telah lama melanglangbuana di alam mimpi.

Dengus kecil lolos. "Dia tenang sekali ketika bahkan akan meninggalkan kedua anaknya."

Kemarin Baekhyun memuji wajah tertidur Chanyeol. Namun kini ia sedikit kesal karena pria itu terlihat tak terbebani oleh hari esok.

Namun sejurus kemudian rasa kesalnya menguap oleh rasa penasaran pada raut tak tenang yang mendadak menggelayuti wajah tertidur Chanyeol.

Mulanya, Baekhyun berpikir adalah wajar jika bunga tidur menyambangi alam bawah sadar seseorang, namun sepertinya mimpi yang tengah Chanyeol alami tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Pria itu menggeliat kecil lantas meringkuk seolah tengah diserang gigil, sepasang mata terpejam itu mengerat dan titik peluh mulai menodai dahi cemerlang yang telah lama mengernyit dalam.

"Ampuni aku Baekhyun.. maafkan aku.. aku bersalah. Ampuni aku.. tolong.. ku mohon.."

Itu bukan sekedar gumamam yang telontar dari alam bawah sadar, Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan segala hal berputar dalam otak, skenario terburuk dari masa lalu terbayang dan berhenti pada satu titik di mana hanya ada Chanyeol dan segala permohonan maafnya kala itu.

 _Apa dia sering bermimpi buruk tentang masa lalu?_

 _Apa yang telah kuperbuat?_

 _Dia menyesali segalanya hingga sekarang. Dan dia pasti sangat tersiksa dengan mimpi buruknya selama ini._

Terdorong oleh satu rasa, Baekhyun mengikis jarak sebelum merengkuh tubuh besar yang dialiri getar samar itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Hei, aku di sini. Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa.." bisik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Si pria menggeleng keras lantas terjaga dan melahirkan dua kali lipat penglihatan oleh korneanya yang melebar.

Deru napas itu nenggores hati Baekhyun sebelum menjadikannya sesak luar biasa.

Chanyeol masih mematung menatap langit-langit kamar, mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah gagal melahirkan sosok menyedihkan dalam dirinya, dan kini ia kehilangan banyak kosa kata untuk si mungil yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku bersalah.."

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu. Cukup. Berhenti seperti ini."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, dan di saat yang sama cairan bening lolos dari pelupuknya.

Sungguh tidak ada yang memikul beban berat seperti dirinya.

"Aku.. aku menginjak tanganmu dan membuatnya terkena pecahan kaca."

"Lukanya tidak seberapa, lihat.. tidak berbekas." Baekhyun memperlihatkan telapak tangan yang dulu pernah berhias luka dan darah segar.

Chanyeol meraih tangan itu dan dan mendekapnya di dada. "Aku yang membayar kakak kelas untuk mengganggumu di lapangan _indoo_ _r."_

"Aku selamat. Aku baik."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tidakkah wanita itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol selalu dihantui oleh tindakan bejadnya itu?

"Aku.. aku menyentuhmu."

"Dan karena itu aku mempunyai putra yang sangat tampan. Namanya Park Jesper." Baekhyun menepuk punggung lebar itu dan menenangkannya. "Percayalah, aku telah melupakan masa lalu."

"Jangan semudah itu, masih bangak hal jahat telah aku lakukan padamu dulu. Aku bahkan tidak layak mendapat pelukanmu saat ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu hakku untuk memeluk siapapun termasuk dirimu."

"Tidak siapapun tapi hanya aku."

"Err—"

"Hanya aku. Kau tidak diizinkan memeluk pria lain. Itu perintah."

"Heunggg.."

" _Bab_ e.." Chanyeol melempar tatapan menuntut.

"Oh, baiklah. Tentu. Hanya kau." Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya semakin erat pada perut Chanyeol, lalu mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. "Maukah kau berhenti merasa bersalah dan mengubur masa-masa kelam itu dalam-dalam?"

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kita lupakan masa lalu. Dan memulainya kembali seperti katamu."

"Bisakah?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum, tangannya terulur membelai wajah mengantuk itu dengan lembut.

"Tentu. Kita bisa. Kita mempunyai Jesper dan Jihyun. Itu cukup. Apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

"Oh." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Ya. Kita punya dua malaikat kecil yang berharga. Astaga aku mencintai kalian semua."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku mencintai kalian."

"Pertahankan itu, _Sajangnim._ Dan sekarang kembali tidur, besok anda mempunyai penerbangan pagi."

"Apa kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menarik selimut berhenti, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan kebingungan. "Huh?"

"Ayo, berkencan denganku. Kita lakukan apa yang terlewati saat itu."

"Astaga, Park. Ingat umur!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol melemparkan protes dengan polos.

"Kita sudah mempunyai dua anak, dan kencan tidak dilakukan oleh orang tua. Kita sudah tidak muda lagi." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Merasa bahwa atmosfer yang menguar benar-benar jenaka.

"Aneh. Lily bilang kau akan menerimaku jika aku mengajakmu berkencan."

Dan Baekhyun tertawa untuk kalimat itu. "Ya Tuhan. Sebenarnya dia mengajarimu apa saja?"

"Banyak sekali." Chanyeol mulai membenarkan posisi tidur seraya memeluk Baekhyun, lantas mulai bercerita.

Baekhyun mendengarkan diselingi tawa yang tak jarang mengudara.

Kadang Chanyeol memprotes keras cara tertawanya yang jahil. Untuk itu Baekhyun menebusnya dengan kecupan mesra di pipi.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu dan aku tidak akan keberatan dicium untuk ke sekian kalinya."

Kalimat itu sukses mengantarkan cubitan kecil di lengan kekarnya.

"Dan kau menurut saat Lily menyuruhmu mencoba semua pakaian hanya untuk datang ke apartemenku waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Meski aku berakhir basah kuyup karena kehujanan. " Ia mendengus kecil.

"Astaga." Baekhyun menutup wajah, kembali menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Aku serius!"

"Tentang apa?" Baekhyun masih tertawa kecil.

"Setelah kembali lagi dari Jepang, kita harus berkencan. Kita pergi ke Namsan tower, lalu membeli permen kapas, es krim juga bagus. Bagaimana dengan wahana permainan?"

" _Babe.."_

"Hum? Ya?"

"Semua itu saran dari asistenmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang dia mengajariku banyak hal untuk mendekatimu."

"Astaga itu semua selera anak remaja. Kita sudah tidak muda lagi. Oh memalukan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu terdengar manusiawi."

Baekhyun mengerjap dan bertanya-tanya, benarkah sosok polos dan jenaka yang memeluknya kini adalah Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal di masa lalu?

Mengapa kini dia terasa begitu berbeda dan bahkan menyenangkan?

 _Kau melewatkan banyak hal tentangnya, Baekhyun._

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol tidak rela kesenangan ini berakhir. Katakan saja ia berlebihan, namun berendam di dalam _bath_ _tub_ dengan bom sabun diselingi gelak tawa Jesper benar-benar menyenangkan.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakhiri itu semua.

"Dan _Mommy_ akan mengomel panjang jika aku membuat anak perempuan itu menangis."

" _Mommy_ benar, kau tidak seharusnya membuat perempuan menangis. Itu semua hanya akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari."

" _Daddy,_ itu bukan salahku jika aku setampan dirimu."

"Astaga." Chanyeol tergelak keras. "Sudah berapa banyak anak perempuan yang kau tolak hadiahnya?"

"Entahlah. Lagipula aku tidak butuh hadiah, _Mommy_ sudah memberiku banyak."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menelan saliva.

Lantas apa yang telah ia beri kepada putranya itu?

" _Dad,_ sepertinya aku sudah harus mulai memberikan beberapa mainanku kepada anak tetangga sebelah."

"Hum? Kenapa seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lalu menggosok punggung Jesper.

" _Daddy_ , aku sudah besar. Aku tidak bermain dengan lego dan pedang-pedangan ksatria lagi."

Lalu tawa Chanyeol kembali mengudara. "Baiklah, _Daddy_ akan membantumu mengemas mainanmu."

" _Yeay!"_ Jesper berbalik lalu berhambur memeluk ayahnya.

"Biar _Daddy_ bilas tubuhmu. _Mommy_ akan marah jika kita berlama-lama di kamar mandi."

Jesper tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk patuh.

••

Nyatanya Jesper tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang belum mampu menjaga komitmen. Dilupakannya sebuah perjanjian dengan sang ayah dan kini ia berakhir dengan rengutan sempurna saat mendapati Chanyeol mendorong koper miliknya.

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan?" Chanyeol memulainya dengan berlutut di hadapan sang putra.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi— tidak, jangan tinggalkan _Jihyunie_. Mereka akan mengejek adikku jika _Daddy_ tidak ada."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak itu mulai terenyuh. Ia kembali teringat pada beberapa kejadian tak menyenangkan yang kerap menimpa Jesper karena tidak mempunyai seorang ayah, dulu.

Chanyeol menata kosa kata setelah terjebak dalam kesedihan. "Sayang, _Daddy_ tidak akan lama. Secepatnya akan kembali lagi."

"Orang dewasa lebih banyak berbohong daripada anak kecil."

Celetukan Jesper nyaris membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menepuk dahi.

"Itu tidak berlaku untuk _Daddy_. Karena pria sejati tidak mengingkari janji."

Jesper bungkam sementara tangannya masih terpangku di dada.

" _You have to come back as soon as possible."_

" _I will. Come and give me a big hug."_ Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil putranya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

" _Da..ddy.."_

Baekhyun yang semula nenatap haru pada Jesper dan Chanyeol kini melebarkan kornea saat satu kata tidak fasih itu terlontar dari mulut Jihyun.

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit sebelum kemudian menoleh. " _Did she just call me?"_

Baekhyun mengulum senyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan."

" _Yeay!_ Jihyunie sudah pintar. Adikku bisa bicara!"

Seruan Jesper membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak berhambur menggendong Jihyun sebelum menciumi pipi tembamnya penuh cinta.

" _Say it! Call me Daddy, sweetheart."_ Dengan gemas Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya pada wajah Jihyun, responnya adalah gelak tawa menyenangkan yang ingin selalu ia dengar.

Bel pintu terdengar, Baekhyun menjeda rasa haru akibat interaksi Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya lantas mengurai langkah menuju pintu utama.

"Selamat pagi."

Ibu dua orang anak itu mengerjap beberapa saat mendapati seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu. Perhatiannya tidak akan teralih jika saja wanita yang ia ketahui asisten Chanyeol itu tidak mempertontonkan belahan dada di balik pakaian yang dikenakan. _Apa dia selalu pamer seperti itu?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Mau bertemu— tidak, mau menjemput Chanyeol?"

Lily tersenyum. "Benar, nyonya. Jadwal penerbangan _Sajangnim_ hanya tinggal satu jam lagi."

"Nyonya?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan bahkan nyaris tertawa.

"Kenapa? Itu terdengar bagus, nyonya." Celetuk Chanyeol dari belakang.

Kehadiran pria itu sedikit mencetak ekspresi terkejut di wajah Lily karena seorang anak perempuan lucu di dalam gendongan juga seorang anak laki-laki dalam gandengan.

Oh, terkadang Lily masih belum percaya bahwa teman masa remajanya di Amerika itu telah menjadi ayah dua orang anak.

"Untuk apa? Dengar, jangan turuti perintah Chanyeol yang satu itu, astaga untuk apa memanggilku seperti itu, panggil Baekhyun saja." Tukas Baekhyun kepada Lily.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

" _Sajangnim."_ Lily menunduk hormat setelah menyempatkan diri tersenyum maklum kepada Baekhyun.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya, _Sajangnim._ Saya sudah mengatur ulang agenda anda yang sempat tertunda."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil lalu mengelus punggung Jihyun yang terlihat nyaman di bahunya.

"Oh baiklah, kemari sayang."

Baekhyun pikir Jihyun akan bersikap keras kepala seperti belakangan, namun kini bocah itu tampak tenang. Seolah tahu bahwa kepergian ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang layak mendapat pengertian.

Setelah Jihyun berpindah tangan, Chanyeol lantas berlutut di hadapan Jesper dan memeluknya dengan erat. " _Daddy_ tidak akan lama. Kau hitung sampai seribu dan _Daddy_ akan segera kembali. Mengerti?"

"Aku tahu _Daddy_ pria sejati yang menepati janji."

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk itu.

"Tapi.."

Dalam dekap kecilnya Chanyeol mengernyit pada bisikan Jesper yang satu itu.

"Hum?"

"Aku tidak suka _Ahjumma_ itu. Pakaiannya selalu terbuka. Aku tidak suka, dan sepertinya _Mommy_ juga tidak suka." Jesper mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang ayah.

"Astaga." Chanyeol tertawa, mengundang kernyit di dahi Baekhyun dan juga Lily.

"Jadi, jangan terlalu dekat dengan _Ahjumma_ itu. Jika _Daddy_ tertangkap basah melirik wanita selain _Mommy,_ aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Chanyeol melanjutkan gelak tawa sebelum menghujani pipi Jesper dengan ciuman gemas. "Tenang saja, wanita yang mampu menyita perhatian _Daddy_ hanya _Mommy_ seorang." Bisik Chanyeol dengan kekehan renyah.

"Bagus. _I love you, Dad._ "

Dan kini Chanyeol semakin berat meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya. Namun ia harus mementingkan pekerjaannya juga bukan?

 _Demi anak-anakmu juga, Park Chanyeol._

Keyakinan itu membuatnya bangkit.

"Aku.." Chanyeol menggantung ucapan saat matanya tertancap pada iris bening favoritnya sejak kecil. Lantas tangannya terulur membelai sisi kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Pergilah." Baekhyun mengulas senyum menenangkan.

Sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun memberitahu Lily bahwa ada sebentuk ketulusan yang Chanyeol berikan. Untuk itu ia memantapkan diri mengubur lebih dalam perasaannya.

Hujan dan badai kehidupan yang selama ini menerpa telah usai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa di balik petir dan gemuruh yang menaungi ada gradasi pelangi yang tengah menanti.

Dan kini mereka mulai menapaki warna kehidupan itu dari awal.

 **~oOo~**

" _Imo_ , apakah aku harus menyewa pengasuh untuk Jihyun dan Jesper?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengacaukan jadwal bisnismu terus-menerus untuk membantu menjaga mereka."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Heechul nengernyit, merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun meski ia tahu putrinya itu tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya. "Mereka cucuku, sudah sepatutnya aku menjaga mereka jika kau sedang sibuk dengan urusanmu. Lagipula aku mempunyai banyak anak buah sedangkan kau tidak satu pun."

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk merias wajah sontak merengut kecil. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya—"

"Sudah. Aku ini ibumu, Jihyun dan Jesper adalah cucuku. Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna."

"Oh baiklah." Baekhyun kalah telak.

Sunyi tidak terlalu lama mengudara, dan dehaman Heechul memecah segala hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?" Wanita tua itu memang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana apanya, _Imo?"_

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Baekhyun tersedak meski kini ia tidak sedang makan ataupun minum. "A-apa maksudmu? Me-menikah?"

"Respon macam apa itu— tunggu.. apa dia belum melamarmu?"

Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan menatap Heechul dengan mata membola. " _Imo,_ kenapa dia harus melamarku? Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa? Kenapa kita harus menikah dan—"

"Kalian punya dua anak! Untuk apa menikah? Agar anak kalian mempunyai orang tua yang utuh! Tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa?" Heechul menggeram kesal. "Kalian sudah bersama selama puluhan tahun! Si brengsek itu menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam rahimmu dua kali! Astaga, Byun Baekhyun!" Wanita tua itu lantas mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa suaranya yang mengeras akan berpotensi membuat Jihyun terbangun.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sementara rahangnya nyaris menyentuh lantai.

Mengapa Heechul begitu lantang seperti itu?

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan sejak kemarin? Kau.." Heechul bangkit lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kecaman di jari telunjuk. "Kau dan dia tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam—"

" _Imo!_ Tentu saja tidak. Astaga, aku tidak mungkin lepas kendali untuk yang kedua kalinya." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal namun mata memicing Heechul masih belum mereda. "Sungguh!"

"Pokoknya jika dia tidak melamarmu juga, aku akan menikahkanmu dengan pria lain!"

" _Imo!"_ Baekhyun tahu Heechul tidak bersungguh-sungguh tentang pria lain, namun membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan Chanyeol?

Astaga, Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga akan didesak seperti itu oleh Heechul.

"Aku tidak main-main. Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan masalah ini berdua— jangan membantah!" Heechul memberi peringatan saat Baekhyun hendak melontarkan protes. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa yang kalian rasakan satu sama lain."

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun bungkam.

Karena memang tidak ada perasaan yang disembunyikan oleh mereka berdua.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tahu dan menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Namun untuk itu saja Baekhyun belum pulih dari rasa tidak percaya, lalu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membicarakan perihal pernikahan dengan pria itu?

••

Imbasnya Baekhyun terlihat lebih banyak murung meskipun kini ia tengah berada di sebuah pesta megah dan mewah.

Selebriti sensasional Korea dan seorang Psikolog kondang yang sukses menggemparkan berbagai media dengan kabar pertunangan mereka.

Dan keduanya adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak dulu.

Hingar bingar yang mengudara tidak begitu membantu suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedikit terganggu oleh ucapan Heechul sesaat sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat pesta pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu. Ia terlihat lebih banyak diam di kursi tamu seraya tak henti-hentinya menggoyangkan gelas _champagne._

Bahkan sapaan dari beberapa reporter yang mengenalnya sebagai seorang desainer terkenal hanya dibalas anggukan seadanya.

"Di sini rupanya kau.."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berhambur duduk di seberangnya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat interaksi romantis yang mereka pertontonkan selama menyapa setiap tamu yang datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin si peka.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ayolah." Jongin berdecak kecil. "Sia-sia saja menutupi apapun dariku."

"B.. apa yang terjadi?" Kini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Hei, aku baik."

"Kau murung sedari tadi." Celetik Jongin. "Apa kau tidak senang kami bertunangan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh oleh gurauan tunangannya. "Sayang, aku.. aku ke toilet sebentar."

Jongin mengangguk begitu pun Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo meminta izin kepadanya juga.

"Chanyeol menemuiku tadi kemarin." Celetuk Jongin

 _Gotcha!_ Lalu membatin. Perubahan wajah Baekhyun adalah sebuah jawaban.

"Dia menemuimu?"

"Ya. Si brengsek itu, dua tahun tidak ada kabar dan muncul hanya dengan ucapan selamat."

"Oh, dia tahu kau akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Dan kau yang memberitahunya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan dia adalah alasan kenapa kau murung di acara pentingku?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk lantas tersadar, ia meringis mendapati Jongin memicingkan mata.

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah, _oppa._ Kita berdua sudah tidak seburuk dulu, bahkan sudah begitu dekat."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Baekhyun tidak terbiasa membagi keluh kesahnya terhadap orang lain selain Heechul dan Junmyeon. Karenanya ia menggeleng kecil. "Aku hanya.. kau tahu, dulu kita tidak sedekat itu. Rasanya asing dan aneh."

 _Dan lebih gilanya Heechul imo mendesak kita untuk menikah._ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Astaga. Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"B.. itu tidak seharusnya kau cemaskan."

"Aku tahu. Aku.. aku akan membuang segala pikiran itu mulai dari sekarang." Baekhyun tidak ingin memperpanjang topik yang tengah dibahas, karenanya ia bangkit dari kursi. "Biar ku susul Kyungsoo ke toilet."

Setelah Jongin mengangguk, Baekhyun lantas mengurai langkah menjauhi keramaian pesta. Ia memang berniat menyusul Kyungsoo, dan langkahnya yang terurai di lorong menuju toilet perlahan melambat saat telinganya menangkap sedikit kegaduhan yang bukan berasal dari pesta.

"Kau dengar jalang sialan, aku akan terus mengusik hidupmu!"

Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar sebuah tamparan keras.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tindakan bejadmu selama ini kepadaku!"

Gelak tawa dari seorang pria paruh baya terdengar menggema. "Jika begitu maka karirmu sebagai selebriti akan hancur! Kau hanya akan dipandang sebagai pelacur yang tidur dengan ayahnya sendiri! Sekarang layani aku!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku tidak akan sudi menuruti nafsu binatangmu lagi, aku sudah bertunangan dengan Jongin! Lepaskan!"

Baekhyun telah pulih dari rasa syok dan sejurus kemudian ia berhambur pada dua orang yang sedari tadi bersitegang di lorong sepi ujung toilet.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Do Minjoon dari lengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lantas mendaratkan sebuah tendangan keras pada area vital pria paruh baya tersebut. "Kau.." Kecam Baekhyun seraya menunjuk dengan mata memicing berbahaya. "Beraninya.. jadi selama ini.. kau.."

Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu terisak pilu.

"Manusia menjijikan! Beraninya kau menyentuh Kyungsooku, brengsek! Keparat!" Raung Baekhyun seraya menendang tulang kering Do Minjoon. "Tunggu sampai kau diseret oleh polisi dan membusuk di penjara! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu untuk tindakan bejadmu kepada Kyungsoo!"

"Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo mencicit seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi? Kau mencemaskan karirmu? Sadarlah Kyungsoo! Sudah berapa kali kau dilecehkan olehnya? Keparat menjijikan ini tidak akan jera sebelum merasakan dinginnya tembok penjara!"

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah.

"Ku mohon jangan laporkan aku." Do Minjoon berlutut dengan rasa takut yang membuncah.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak akan ada ampun untukmu." Final Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang _make up._

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo kenapa kau hanya diam selama ini?!"

Baekhyun jelas begitu marah. Membayangkan Kyungsoo memendam penderitaannya seorang diri membuatnya amat terpukul. "Dengar.." Wanita itu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena tangis. "Bisakah kau mengabaikan prioritasmu sebagai _public figure_ demi martabatmu sendiri? Tidak apa-apa.. sstt.." lalu memeluk temannya yang semakin terisak. "Tidak apa-apa, kau mempunyai aku dan Jongin, kita akan melindungimu."

"Aku takut. Kau tahu aku benci dicemooh oleh orang-orang."

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu.." Baekhyun mendesah kecil. "Baiklah aku akan memikirkan cara agar bisa menjebloskan keparat tua itu tanpa mengancam karirmu."

"Tapi, jangan biarkan Jongin tahu perihal aku.. aku yang.. ayahku lakukan kepadaku."

"Aku akan merahasiakannya. Jangan cemas. Untuk itu sekarang kau hapus air matamu. Para wartawan haus berita itu akan merasa curiga jika pemilik pesta berwajah sembab oleh sebuah tangis."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan paling menenangkan dan melindungi sejak dulu.

 **~oOo~**

 **Tokyo, Japan.**

Sesampainya di Jepang, Chanyeol langsung diserbu oleh segudang jadwal yang sempat diinterupsi oleh kesibukannya di Korea.

Segala hal nyaris tidak terorganisir, dan Chanyeol cukup merasa percaya diri dan yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan mengomel panjang jika tahu ia kerap melewatkan jam makan oleh kunjungannya ke berbagai sektor industri.

Pria itu tengah meneliti satu-persatu arsip yang menggunung di meja kerja ketika Lily masuk membawa sebuah nampan berisi teh dan camilan.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu memforsir dirimu?" Tanya Lily selepas meletakkan nampan di atas meja sofa.

"Kapan aku pernah berleha-leha?"

"Kemarin ketika kau di Korea."

Chanyeoo mendongak lantas melempar cengiran. "Itu bukan berleha-leha, orang-orang kerap menamainya ' _family time'_ "

" _Oh, how sweet!"_ Lily mencibir kecil lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

"Jangan terkesan dulu, tunggu sampai aku melamarnya setelah kembali lagi ke Korea."

"Whoa, itu baru jantan." Lily memuji seraya menyembunyikan perasaan hati. "Oh ya, agendamu sudah mulai sedikit renggang."

"Baik, aku akan menemui Ayah selepas jam kerja." Chanyeol mengerti maksud dari ucapan Lily.

Si wanita tersenyum. "Tehmu, _Sajangnim._ "

"Simpan saja di situ. Aku akan meminumnya nanti."

Lily mengangguk sebelum kemudian undur diri dari ruangan sang presiden direktur.

 **~oOo~**

Takashi Mitsushima adalah nama lain dari Choi Ji Ho. Dia adalah sosok pria berdarah Korea-Jepang, kini telah berusia setengah abad. Namanya dikenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang sebagai konglomerat kelas satu.

Sejauh yang Chanyeol tahu, sosok yang kerap mengenakan _yukata_ yang telah ia anggap sebagai ayah sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu mempunyai hobi merawat tanaman hias di pekarangan rumah.

Chanyeol mengagumi sosok tegas itu, ia menghormatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Takashi layak mendapat pengakuan atas kontribusinya menjadikan Chanyeol seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak banyak yang mampu bangkit dari sebuah keterpurukan meski di atas banyaknya tangan yang merangkul, namun Takashi membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol ditakdirkan menjadi pria yang kuat untuk menopang segala macam cobaan hidup.

Masih membekas dalam ingatan Chanyeol saat pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis setelah ditawari oleh Takashi, sosoknya sebagai _public figure_ masih melekat kala itu, tidak ada rahasia yang tersembunyi, Chanyeol sepenuhnya seorang selebriti internasional yang juga adalah anak pembunuh, banyak orang yang memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menjatuhkan Chanyeol yang terus bangkit dari keterpurukan, banyak menepis harapan pria itu, tidak sedikit yang melontarkan hinaan, dan untuk itu Chanyeol tahu betapa sengitnya persaingan di dunia bisnis.

Chanyeol telah banyak menelan pahit, itu karma. Ia sadar betul bahwa Tuhan telah menghukumnya karena telah berbuat curang kepada wanita yang ia cintai. Chanyeol menerima segala konsekuensi dengan lapang dada meski untuk duduk di posisinya saat ini ia harus terlebih dahulu merangkak di atas banyaknya kaki sang penguasa. Menjadi penjilat demi satu tujuan yang mampu menepis keterpurukan.

"Aku sudah kembali dari Korea, Ayah." Tukas Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit duduk di dalam _washitsu._ Tangannya terulur menuangkan teh dari dalam poci.

"Apa semua berjalan dengan lancar?" Wibawa itu tidak pernah ditinggalkan oleh suaranya yang mengemuka meski kini Takashi masih sibuk menggosok permukaan mini palem dengan kain di atas pot.

"Ya. Segala hal sudah mulai terorganisir. Maaf baru sempat mengunjungimu setelah lima hari berada di Jepang, urusan di kantor benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Perusahaan jauh lebih penting, jangan merisaukan apapun."

Chanyeol mendesah lega. "Bagaimana kesehatan ayah? Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu?"

Takashi berhenti sejenak, dahinya sedikit mengkerut sebelum ia menyadari satu hal.

Kepulangan Lily yang lebih awal dari Chanyeol beberapa tempo hari.

Senyuman Takashi terulas kecil, sepertinya ia harus segara melakukan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol dan Lily yang tampak saling mencoba memberi pengertian satu sama lain.

Sudah waktunya bukan?

Pria paruh baya itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan pot bunga lantas menyesap teh yang Chanyeol sajikan.

"Urusan bisnis sudah sepenuhnya lancar dan teroganisir, seharusnya kau memberiku kabar bahagia lain, nak."

Chanyeol masih menunduk seraya memainkan bola mata. Tidak mengerti.

"Oh ayolah," Takashi terkekeh. "Jadi kapan kau dan Lily akan menikah?"

Praktis Chanyeol mendongak lantas menatap pria paruh baya di seberangnya dengan kernyitan kecil di dahi.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Ayah, aku dan Lily tidak seperti yang Ayah kira. Kita.. kita.."

Inginnya meluruskan kesalahpahaman namun Chanyeol terlalu segan.

Takashi mengernyit heran, apa selama ini ia telah menyalahpahami kedekatan Chanyeol dengan putrinya?

Atmosfer mulai berubah. Chanyeol tidak menduga bahwa Takashi akan berpikir sejauh itu.

"Tapi aku dan mereka sepakat akan menikahkan kalian."

"Mereka?"

"Kolega bisnisku menyukai kalian sebagai pasangan. Mereka bilang kalian terlihat cocok. Aku pun begitu. Jadi kuharap kesalahpahamanku bisa kau luruskan melalui jalan yang semestinya." Takashi berdeham dengan keras. "Aku akan sangat malu jika nengubah lagi pernyataanku kepada mereka."

"Aku mempunyai dua anak dan aku berniat melamar ibunya." Chanyeol menukas dengan berani lantas melawan aura otoriter Takashi di balik tatapan matanya yang tegas.

"Yang ku tahu kau hanya mempunyai satu anak." Takashi jelas terkejut. "Dan aku memutuskan mengenyahkan rasa maluku menganggapmu putra dan mengajarimu segala hal agar masa lalumu bisa diperbaiki dengan sebuah pernikahan. Bersama Lily."

Chanyeol mulai merasa suhu tubuhnya naik. "Maaf, Ayah. Ku pikir.." ia kelu, segala kata yang hendak terlontar tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Kau pikir mereka akan menyambutmu dengan tangan hangat jika aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau adalah calon menantuku?" Kecam Takashi.

"Sudah cukup, Ayah!"

Suara lain terdengar, Lily menggeser _fusuma_ dengan tidak sabaran. Karena sedari tadi ia mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dan juga ayahnya.

Ada yang masih didera oleh rasa syok. Nyatanya Tuhan tidak memberikan segalanya dengan mudah. Chanyeol keliru, ia pikir waktu telah mengikis dosanya di masa lalu, namun luka itu kembali terbuka oleh satu kalimat yang amat menohok.

 _Ya, anak pembunuh sepertimu tidak akan mendapatkan tempat di mana pun._

"Ayah sudah keterlaluan! Apa yang Ayah harapkan dari Chanyeol? Kenapa kau mendesaknya seperti itu?!"

"Lily!" Takashi menggeram marah.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan perlahan, memupuk kekuatan yang tersisa. Matanya menyiratkan luka mendalam dan bermain tak tentu arah. Ia lantas membungkuk dengan hormat tanpa meninggalkan satu pun kata dan berlalu.

"Ayah benar-benar keterlalun!" Raung Lily.

"Seharusnya sejak awal dia sadar bahwa reputasi buruk tidak akan pernah membawa kesuksesan."

"Dan dia sukses! Dia membawahi semua sektor industri di Tokyo dalam waktu dua tahun! Dia memberimu banyak uang bahkan reputasi bagus! Dengan keadaannya yang terpuruk, siapa lagi yang mampu mendapat pencapaian seperti itu?!"

"Dia berhasil karena koneksiku! Dari awal dia tidak akan diterima di dunia bisnis jika aku tidak menebalkan muka kepada mereka semua akibat masa lalu kelamnya! Dia hanya anak seorang pembunuh!"

"Ayah!" Teriak Lily dengan frustasi.

Takashi membulatkan mata saat suara Lily jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Lantas bagaimana denganku?! Bagaimana nasib seorang gadis yang nyaris diperkosa oleh sekumpulan pemuda di gang sempit dulu?! Aku! Putrimu hanya akan menjadi benalu seumur hidup jika Park Chanyeol tidak menyelamatkanku saat itu! Tahu dirilah! Apa uang dan reputasi lebih berharga dari putrimu sendiri?!"

Bahu Takashi merosot dalam sekejap. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta itu?

Pria paruh baya itu lantas melirik _fusuma_ yang sesaat lalu menelan punggung Chanyeol. Kemudian ada rasa bersalah yang mencuat.

"Dia baru pulih dari keterpurukan! Dan Ayah kembali membuatnya jatuh seperti dua tahun yang lalu! Ingat itu."

"Ayah hanya ingin kau dan dia—"

"Aku tidak menginginkanya! Berhenti memaksa keadaan. Ayah tidak berhak mengatur jalan hidupku atau bahkan Chanyeol."

Lily merasa marah, dan ia yakin Chanyeol sangat terpukul saat ini.

 **~oOo~**

Nyatanya Chanyeol lalai. Ia pikir segalanya telah kembali tertata dan tak lagi menyisakkan luka. Kini dadanya dihantam jutaan ton beban yang amat menyesakkan.

Ia kembali terpukul.

Ia kembali seorang diri.

Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat diandalkan namun sebentuk rindu memenuhi rongga hati. Chanyeol merindukan pelukan wanita itu, dia Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menginginkan suara tawa Jesper, Chanyeol mendamba aroma lembut pipi Jihyun.

Chanyeol mengingingkan mereka saat ini. Mata pria itu memanas kala menyadari satu hal.

Ya. Mereka adalah rumah yang sesungguhnya. Mereka adalah apa yang membuatnya tenang dan senang.

Mereka tidak akan menghakimi Chanyeol, memberi cinta sebanyak yang pria itu butuh dan mereka tidak akan mencurangi Chanyeol seperti yang orang-orang lakukan terhadapnya.

" _Daddy!"_

Murung Chanyeol disembunyikan dengan baik saat wajah Jesper terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Hei.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Umm— _homework.._ "

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar nada lemas Jesper akibat sebuah pekerjaan rumah. " _Where's your mom?"_

" _Hum?"_

Kini layar ponsel menampilkan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memangku Jihyun. Sepertinya wanita itu tengah menemani Jesper mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

" _Kabarmu baik?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Hei, baby.."_ pria itu lantas menciumi layar ponsel saat Jihyun menyita seluruh layar dengan wajah lucunya.

" _Kenapa Daddy baru menghubungi kami?"_ Jesper kembali bersuara.

"Kemarin _Daddy_ mempunyai banyak pekerjaan, sayang."

" _I miss you. When will you come back?"_

Chanyeol membiarkan beberapa saat sunyi tanpa jawaban dan ia sadar telah mengundang kecurigaan dari wanita peka bernama Byun Baekhyun. Wanita itu kini bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?' tanpa suara, niatnya tidak ingin membuat Jesper cemas.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mengingat lagi apa yang baru saja melanda perasaannya. Pria itu ingin mengadu, ia ingin sebuah sandaran dan ia memantapkan diri untuk menggeleng pada Baekhyun yang masih tersambung pada sambungan _video call._

Memberitahu wanita itu bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum lembut di sana.

" _Pulanglah.."_

Chanyeol menunduk, menyembunyikan segala macam kesedihan dari Baekhyun.

" _Tidak apa-apa. Hei, di sini selalu ada pintu yang terbuka lebar untukmu. Pulanglah.."_

Sejak kapan suara wanita itu terasa begitu menenangkan?

Sejak kapan sosoknya terasa seperti rumah yang membuat Chanyeol ingin lekas pulang?

Ya. Chanyeol akan pulang. Dan tentu saja, kendaraan yang ia lajukan dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah bandar udara adalah untuk rasa rindu dan pertemuan yang ia dambakan.

 **~oOo~**

"Sayang, jangan berlarian seperti itu nanti kau jatuh."

Baekhyun berkali-kali mengingatkan Jesper untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang berpotensi membahayakan diri ketika mereka mengurai langkah di deretan bahan makanan di sebuah supermarket.

" _Mom,_ masakkan sesuatu yang lezat untuk _Daddy!_ "

Jesper terlalu antusias untuk kepulangan sang ayah hingga tidak terlalu mengindahkan peringatan ibunya.

Sementara Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Troli mereka terisi penuh oleh bahan makanan, otak Baekhyun pun disesaki ratusan resep masakan yang akan ia buat untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rasa ia terlalu berlebihan meski tak dipungkiri rasanya sangat menyenangkan mendapati fakta bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 _Oh sial! aku merindukannya._

••

" _Mom,_ kenapa _Daddy_ sangat lama? Seharusnya kita menjemput _Daddy._ "

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Jesper mengganggu sang ibu yang tengah berkutat di balik meja _pantry_ oleh keluhan bernada lemas.

"Sayang, _Daddy_ bilang kita tidak perlu menjemputnya."

"Tapi aku sudah sangat merindukan _Daddy_ -ku!"

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi. Kembali ke kamar dan jaga adikmu, jika dia bangun beritahu _Mommy."_

Jesper merengut lalu melangkah tanpa semangat menuju kamar ibunya.

Setelah selesai dengan beberapa hidangan, Baekhyun lantas melirik jam yang menempel di dinding, rasa cemasnya tak terelakan saat menyadari Chanyeol terlambat. Karena pria itu sudah mendarat di Korea sejak dua jam lalu.

"Apa dia terjebak macet?" Gumamnya.

Wanita itu mencuci tangan sebelum meraih ponsel dan menekan _speed dial._

Selain suara operator yang menyatakan bahwa nomor yang Baekhyun hubungi tidak aktif, ia tidak mendapati apapun selain rasa cemas yang kian bertambah.

Park Chanyeol tidak terlihat baik-baik saja saat menghubungi Baekhyun melalui sambungan _video call_ beberapa jam yang lalu dan wanita itu yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi di Jepang.

Baekhyun mengenyahkan perasaan buruk, ia lantas mendesah pada jarum pendek jam yang menunjuk angka sembilan. Sudah lumayan larut dan ia harus segera membersihkan diri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun mendapati Jesper telah terlelap di atas ranjang sementara Jihyun masih setia terpejam di dalam _baby box._

"Putramu benar-benar merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jesper karena harus menunggu lama hingga jatuh tidur.

Baekhyun menghabiskan puluhan menit untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya masih terbalut _bathrobe_ saat bel pintu menyapa indera pendengaran.

Wanita itu praktis melompat senang sebelum kemudian berlari dan membukakan pintu dengan semangat.

Ada yang bersitatap dalam rindu, Baekhyun menyambut pria itu dengan senyum lembut.

Di ambang pintu Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, meneliti tubuh mungil berbalut _bathrobe_ tanpa menyembunyikan pikiran liarnya sebagai seorang lelaki normal.

"Whoa!" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat Chanyeol berhambur memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. " _Why so late_?" Tanya si mungil seraya membelai wajah lelah pria di hadapannya.

" _I get stucked."_ Sahut Chanyeol dengan parau. Lalu menyisir leher Baekhyun dengan kecupan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil lalu menahan dada Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan. "Kau harus mandi dulu, tuan."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik diri. "Di mana anak-anakku?"

"Mereka sudah tidur. Jagoanmu menunggu _Daddy_ -nya sampai terlelap."

"Oh, sepertinya aku harus mulai menyusun siasat untuk membujuknya besok pagi."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu menggelem maklum. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Tukasnya sebelum berlalu membiarkan Chanyeol menetralkan napas di atas sofa.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun menikmati perannya. Senyum itu tak terlepas dari wajah, ia mengusap pakaian baru yang ia beli khusus untuk Chanyeol sebelum kemudian diletakkan di atas ranjang. Lalu langkahnya terurai riang menuju _pantry,_ menyiapkan hidangan yang akan membuat pria itu merasa tidak kelaparan di samping menunggunya selesai mandi.

" _Babe.."_

Baekhyun segera kembali ke kamar saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu— _okay_ , di mana putraku?" Baekhyun jelas merasa aneh mendapati Jesper telah raib dari ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ke kamar. Dia sudah besar, tidak bagus tidur bersama orang tua."

"Pria licik!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol. Semantara pria itu melempar cengiran tak berdosa.

"Apa kau punya pisau cukur?"

"Aku lupa membelinya tadi, coba ku lihat." Baekhyun Meneliti dagu Chanyeol yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu kasar. "Oh, seberapa sibuknya dirimu sampai tidak sempat bercukur?"

"Sangat sibuk."

"Besok aku bantu mencukurnya, sekarang kau harus makan."

" _Yes, Mommy!"_

••

"Aku membeli ini saat menghadiri pekan busana di Paris." Baekhyun duduk di sofa menyusul Chanyeol lalu menunjukan botol _wine_ kepada pria itu.

"Ini.. bagus." Tukas Chanyeol seraya meneliti.

"Kau mau?" Baekhyun mengangkat gelas lalu melempar senyum kecil.

Denting tanda bersulang terdengar lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyesap fermentasi anggur itu di dalam temaram ruang keluarga.

"Untuk apa sebenarnya lilin itu?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada meja berhias tiga lilin menyala, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bersandar di dadanya.

"Untuk penerang." Sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah memikirkan cara untuk mengatakan kepada Chanyeol apa yang Heechul sarankan.

Chanyeol terkekeh lantas kembali menyesap _wine._

"Jadi.." Baekhyun mendongak kecil lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Apa yang terjadi, hum?"

Nyatanya Baekhyun tahu cara memulai sebuah penyelesaian masalah. Ia tidak memaksa juga tidak menunjukan ketidakpedulian. Baekhyun menata kesiapan Chanyeol dengan baik hingga tatap pria itu kini berubah menjadi lunak. Tidak. Mungkin dia telah lama merasakan kesedihan dan hanya disembunyikan dengan baik.

"Aku tidak berhak mengeluh untuk ini."

"Kenapa tidak? Ada kalanya manusia bisa merasa sangat lelah dan butuh untuk berkeluh kesah." Baekhyun sepenuhnya berbalik lalu membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.."

"Aku mendengarkan, sayang.."

"Aku masihlah anak seorang pembunuh yang tidak layak mendapatkan tempat di mana pun."

Baekhyun mulai bereaksi pada nada getir yang terdengar.

"Aku pikir dua tahun dengan segala bayang-bayang dan mimpi buruk penuh penyesalan adalah ganjaran yang sudah setimpal. Tapi nyatanya Tuhan tidak berpikir seperti itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Orang yang merangkulku saat aku amat terpuruk dua tahun lalu kini memperlihatkan topengnya yang sesungguhnya."

"Jelaskan.." Pinta Baekhyun dengan sabar. Lalu ia mengelus bahu lebar itu dengan lembut.

"Dia menuntut imbal untuk apa yang telah dia ajarkan padaku sampai aku menjadi sosok yang yang berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis seperti sekarang ini. Kurang lebih seperti itu." Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku menghormatinya. Dia sosok ayah pengganti yang luar biasa, mulanya aku berpikir semua yang dia lakukan murni karena ingin membantuku keluar dari keterpurukan dua tahun lalu. Nyatanya.. nyatanya dia mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku dan.. aku dan putrinya Lily akan segera menikah. Dia.. dia menginginkan aku menjadi menantunya. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menganggap Lily lebih dari sekedar teman dan asisten."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengernyit pada satu kesimpulan.

"Aku menolak, aku mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa aku mempunyai Jesper serta Jihyun. Dan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan menikahimu. Tapi.. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar memukulku secara telak."

"Apa yang dia katakan? Hum?" Baekhyun mengesampingkan perasaan haru karena Chanyeol mengutamakan dia juga anak-anaknya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kilat kesedihan mendalam. "Intinya dia ingin aku sadar siapa aku sebenarnya, bahwa aku tidak mungkin mendapat sambutan hangat di mana pun karena masa laluku. B.. semua sangat jelas, anak pembunuh sepertiku tidak layak menjejajakkan kaki di mana pun. Aku.. aku sehina itu?" Pria itu menunduk sementara tubuhnya dialiri getar kecil.

Chanyeol telah lama membangun dinding pertahanan diri yang kokoh, namun segalanya runtuh saat Baekhyun memutuskan memeluknya dengan erat.

Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi memikul ganjaran yang terus Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

"Aku manusia biasa. Meski tak setegar dirimu, aku telah mencoba menahan dan menguatkan diriku sendiri selama ini. Tapi itu tidak mudah, B. Saat semua orang menatapku seolah aku manusia aneh dan menjijikan, di saat mereka mengecam dan menghinaku dengan ragam ekspresi. Aku menahannya, aku menebalkan wajahku, aku menepis rasa malu demi bangkit dan menjadi sosok yang baru dan paling tidak layak berada di antara mereka."

"Kau telah bekerja keras." Baekhyun menarik diri lalu menangkup wajah sedih itu. "Park Chanyeolku telah bekerja keras. Tidak perlu menjadi apapun untuk menjadi layak berdiri di depan banyak orang. Karena kau tidak membutuhkan reputasi untuk secuil kebahagiaan yang nyata, sayang. Aku mengutuk ketidakadilan yang telah membuat wajah tampan ini murung dan bersedih," wanita itu membelainya kembali. "tapi jangan sekali pun berpikir bahwa kau sendirian. Ada aku di sini. Ketika dunia mulai terasa tidak ramah terhadapmu, pulang dan kembalilah kepadaku sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku di sini." Finalnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di wajah Chanyeol.

Ada yang merapalkan jutaan kalimat syukur dalam dekap erat yang tersemat. Chanyeol digugu oleh rasa haru, keadaannya sepenuhnya membaik dan Baekhyun adalah alasan utama.

Wanita itu membuatnya menemukan kembali kepercayaan diri, membuatnya merasa berharga dan diinginkan di saat semua orang mengutuk dan melempar hinaan.

Untuk itu Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya.

"Jadilah wanitaku seutuhnya, Byun Baekhyun. Aku menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu untukku, untuk berada di sampingku selamanya."

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup setelah menarik diri.

"Aku sedang melamarmu." Bisik Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"Oh." Baekhyun berdeham, memasang wajah serius lalu mengernyit dalam. "Tanpa cincin?" Tuntutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu di rambutmu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, menyisipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Baekhyun sebelum kembali menarik tangan dan membuat wanita itu ternganga karena tiba-tiba saja terselip benda bulat berkilauan di sela-sela jemari Chanyeol.

"Whoa, sejak kapan kau menaruhnya di tanganmu?" Baekhyun tertawa seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Ini sihir. Jangan sembarangan." Chanyeol mengulum tawa pada tingkah konyolnya yang memalukan.

"Lily yang mengajarimu?"

"Tidak. Aku mencari referensi melalui _Itube_ selama penerbangan."

"Astaga. Ini memalukan, Park."

"Aku setuju." Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa meskipun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyematkan cincin berlian yang dipesannya di Jepang pada jari manis Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku belum memberikan jawaban kenapa kau seenaknya memasang cincin ini di jariku?" Baekhyun merengut.

Chanyeol mengerjap lucu. "Eiyy kau menerimaku bukan?"

"Menerima apa? Coba katakan."

"Kau menerima lamaraanku— Byun. Hentikan. Ini memalukan." Chanyeol memicing lucu.

Dan Baekhyun tergelak kecil sebelum menghujani pipi Chanyeol dengan kecupan. "Tentu. Mari kita menikah. Karena Heechul _imo_ sudah berniat menikahkanku dengan pria lain karena kau tak kunjung melamarku."

"Wanita tua itu mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya meneliti cincin yang Chanyeol sematkan di jari manisnya dengan binar bahagia.

"Dia serius sekali."

"Tidak." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol. "Heechul _imo_ hanya terlalu menyayangi Jesper dan Jihyun. Dia ingin kita bersatu untuk mereka."

"Kalau begitu kita harus secepatnya menikah." Desak Chanyeol penuh modus.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan urusanmu di Jepang? Apa ayahnya Lily akan membiarkanmu?"

"Jika aku harus melepas apa yang aku punya di sana demi bersamamu maka aku siap."

"Jangan konyol."

"Hei, aku bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali saat memutuskan mundur dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan namaku dua tahun silam. Apa yang harus aku takutkan?"

"Oh, Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol."

"Ya. Calon suamimu yang konyolnya sudah lebih dulu menabung dua anak." Celetuk Chanyeol yang sukses membuat tawa Baekhyun kembali mengisi pekatnya malam.

 **TBC**

 **An:**

 **Tau ah manis banget mereka tu meskipun udah pada bangkotan ngakkakakakak telat romantis karena masa mudanya fokus musuhan haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUPPOSED TO BE**

•

 **Final Chapter**

•

Sepertinya Chanyeol diharuskan terbiasa oleh tingkah tak terduga Jesper yang selama ini diketahuinya sebagai anak yang tenang dan pendiam, nyatanya ini kali kedua ia harus dibuat mengerang keras di bawah bantal akibat teriakan putranya yang juga sibuk melompat-lompat di atas ranjang dengan alasan mutlak; Baekhyun memintanya membangunkan sang ayah yang tak kujung bangkit dari alam bawah sadar ketika bahkan jarum jam pendek merambat meninggalkan fajar.

" _Daddy!"_

Itu adalah rengekan ke sekian kali setelah gagal membangunkan sang ayah dengan cara manis; memeluk dan menciumi pipinya dengan sayang.

" _Just let me sleep five more minutes—hei, stop jumping like that!"_ Chanyeol bergumam seraya mengingatkan putranya dengan suara mengantuk.

" _Oh, come on!"_ Jesper berlutut lalu menindih punggung sang ayah seolah Chanyeol adalah seekor kuda yang nyaman untuk ditunggangi. " _Mommy akan sangat menyeramkan jika marah. Ayolah, Dad.."_

" _Daddy tahu dia menyeramkan."_ Chanyeol bergumam lagi namun kali ini diselingi kekehan kecil. Terang saja, ia otomatis terlempar pada satu masa di mana wanita itu mengutuknya atas perbuatan jahatnya dulu.

Sekelebat bayangan itu nyatanya cukup mengusir rasa kantuk, Chanyeol lantas menurunkan Jesper dari punggungnya sebelum memeluk jagoannya itu dan kembali memejamkan mata. " _Daddy_ merindukanmu." Tukasnya dengan parau di sela-sela rambut lembut putranya.

Jesper mengerjap dalam dekap sang ayah, lalu balas memeluknya dengan sayang. "Kenapa tadi malam lama sekali? Aku sampai mengantuk menunggu _Daddy._ "

"Orang tua selalu terjebak macet, catat itu."

Jesper mengangguk seolah paham ucapan ayahnya. "Sampai kapan akan memelukku seperti ini. _Daddy_ harus bangun. Tugasmu banyak hari ini."

"Oh ya? Katakan apa saja yang harus _Daddy_ kerjakan hari ini."

Jesper menyamankan posisi di pelukan sang ayah lalu mulai menghitung dengan jari. "Pertama, _Daddy_ harus mengantarkan aku ke sekolah, lalu menjemputku, bermain denganku, memandikanku, memakaikan aku pakaian, menceritakan dongeng, dan…"

"Dan...? Apa semua itu hanya berlaku untukmu? Bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

"Benar! Aku lupa!" Jesper terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana kalau _Daddy_ menemaniku dan _Jihyunie_ bermain selama seharian penuh?"

"Tidak bisa, _Daddy_ mempunyai banyak urusan."

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol reflek menyahuti Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sayang, ponselmu tidak berhenti berdering sejak tadi malam." Baekhyun menggeleng maklum lalu bergegas membenahi kamar. "Okay, tak bisakah kalian bangun dan santap sarapan yang sudah _Mommy_ buat susah payah pagi ini?!" Wanita itu melebarkan garis bibir, dan Jesper maupun Chanyeol tahu itu adalah sebuah kecaman.

" _Yes, Mom!"_

Kedua lelaki favorit Baekhyun itu dengan sigap bangun dari ranjang, gelak tawa Jesper mengemuka saat Chanyeol membopongnya sembari berlari keluar, menghindari amukan Baekhyun yang mungkin akan memgemuka jika mereka bersikukuh menghabiskan lebih lama berpelukan di atas ranjang.

Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, Jesper berhambur menciumi Jihyun yang sedari tadi asyik sendiri di atas _baby bouncer._

Si kecil mempunyai insting kuat saat melihat Chanyeol melintas di depannya, tangan mungil itu meronta dan meminta sang ayah untuk menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan putriku sendirian di sini?" Gerutu Chanyeol seraya menggendong Jihyun dan menciumi pipinya dengan sayang.

"Oh ya, tanyakan itu kepada _Daddy-_ nya yang sulit sekali dibangunkan!" Baekhyun menyahuti Chanyeol dari kamar.

"Dia selalu saja menjawab." Gumam Chanyeol lalu membawa kedua buah hatinya menuju meja makan.

"Kenapa _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ selalu ribut?"

Chanyeol tersedak kopinya. "Kapan kami ribut?"

"Sering. Dulu pun kalian selalu bertengkar." Jesper menyuap brokoli rebusnya dengan serius. "Bukankah bertengkar itu tidak bagus? Buktinya kalian berpisah cukup lama karena pertengkaran itu."

" _Baby.."_ Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Aku dan _Jihyunie_ tidak bisa bertemu dengan _Daddy_ akibat pertengkaran kalian dulu." Jesper menohok Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang baru saja bergabung di meja makan. "Berhenti saling meneriaki. Bisakah? Aku menyayangi kalian. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah lagi."

"Oh, sayang…" Baekhyun buru-buru berhambur memeluk putranya. " _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ tidak bertengkar. Percayalah."

" _Okay, Daddy_ bersalah. Tidak seharusnya _Daddy_ berteriak kepada _Mommy_ seperti yang baru saja terjadi." Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun berniat meneriaki Baekhyun, dan ia juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jesper adalah anak yang mudah menyimpulkan sesuatu dari apa yang dia lihat. Seharusnya Chanyeol menjaga nada bicaranya tadi. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan cemas. Kita tidak akan berpisah lagi, _Daddy_ janji."

Jesper menatap kedua orang tuanya silih berganti lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekat, dan sejurus kemudian keluarga kecil itu bersatu dalam sebuah pelukan.

 **-oOo-**

"Putraku benar-benar populer." Gumam Chanyeol dengan rasa bangga setelah menyadari bahwa ada begitu banyak pasang mata yang mencoba mencuri perhatian Jesper di gerbang sekolahnya. Tentu saja teman-teman perempuannya.

" _Like father like son._ "

Chanyeol tergelak sebelum melirik Baekhyun dan mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kau juga dulu seperti itu." Tukas Baekhyun seraya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini mulai melajukan kendaraan menjauhi area sekolah Jesper.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

Baekhyun bungkam lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak Jihyun bercengkrama.

" _Jihyunie_ tidak boleh seperti itu, ya?" Chanyeol melirik putrinya dengan sebuah petuah yang membuat sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Jadi, memperhatikan lelaki diam-diam itu tidak baik. Lebih bagus _Jihyunie_ utarakan saja jika menyukainya. Kau paham sayang?"

"Hei!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan tawa renyah.

"Apa? Aku hanya memberitahu putriku saja."

"Putrimu baru berusia satu tahun dan dia bahkan belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas, jadi mana mungkin dia mengerti ucapanmu?"

"Sayang, aku sedang mengemudi." Protes Chanyeol karena mendapati cubitan bertubi-tubi di lengannya meski tawa itu tak kunjung mereda.

"Tuan besar kepala menyebalkan!" Seru Baekhyun mengakhiri kekesalannya karena disindir secara halus oleh Chanyeol.

Dulu Baekhyun belum menyukainya, okay?

"Sebentar sayang, _Daddy_ sedang mengemudi." Chanyeol menciumi tangan mungil Jihyun seraya membagi fokus pada jalanan juga rengekan manja sang buah hati yang mulai meronta ingin digendong.

Tindakan sederhana namun tak pernah gagal membuat Baekhyun menghangat. Selama ini ia membesarkan kedua anaknya seorang diri, tanpa tahu rasanya berjuang bersama seorang pria yang sudah semestinya menemaninya melihat kedua buah hati itu tumbuh. Maka tidak heran jika kini ia lebih sering terbawa perasaan melihat setiap adegan mengharukan yang kerap dipertontonkan oleh Chanyeol dan kedua buah hatinya.

Baekhyun rasa mulai saat ini ia harus lebih banyak bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena melimpahinya dengan kebahagiaan yang dulu jarang ia rasakan.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mendengus kecil seraya melirik Jihyun yang telah terlelap di gendongan ayahnya, lalu wanita itu melirik kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa dengan seksama. Ya, mereka menyempatkan waktu mengunjungi supermarket setelah mengantar Jesper ke sekolah, segala keperluan telah terkantongi dan setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen, Baekhyun menguak kantong belanjaan untuk mencari pisau cukur.

"Ganti pakaianmu juga." Tukas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang mana pria itu telah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menidurkan putrinya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan mulutnya menganga terlalu lama jika saja pria itu tidak lupa mengenakan kaos. "Okay, kenapa kau bertelanjang dada?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajah.

 _Apa dia sedang pamer?_

"Bajuku tidak banyak di sini, daripada harus mengotori yang baru kupakai lebih baik melepasnya dulu selama kau membantuku mencukur." Sahut Chanyeol seraya mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantal. "Ahh nyaman sekali." Gumamnya kemudian lalu memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun masih diliputi perasaan canggung sebelum akhirnya menggeleng keras dan mulai menyalakan pisau cukur, sejurus kemudian ia memulai tugasnya dengan telaten.

"Jangan banyak bergerak nanti wajahmu terluka." Baekhyun mengingatkan saat tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerilya mengelus lengannya.

" _Babe.."_

"Hum?" Baekhyun masih sibuk menebas bulu-bulu kasar di sekitar dagu dan rahang Chanyeol.

"Kita harus menikah secepatnya."

Tidak ada jawaban berarti, Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum kecil.

Dan Chanyeol terlalu penasaran atas bungkamnya wanita itu, ia lantas mengerjap dan menatap Baekhyun secara langsung.

"Baiklah."

"Hei, kenapa kau terdengar malas-malasan menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan ocehan bernada protes itu. "Sayang, aku sedang sibuk. Jika fokusku hilang aku bisa melukai dagumu." Tukasnya dengan lembut.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan menyisir lebih jauh pandangan matanya, namun fakta bahwa Chanyeol tak memakai kaos dan memamerkan dada bidangnya membuat netra wanita itu cukup terprovokasi.

Ucapan Chanyeol tak cukup berarti karena kini mata sipit itu tengah menyapu permukaan perut si pria yang mempunyai enam kotak atletis.

Seharusnya Baekhyun kagum, namun kernyitan di dahi adalah apa yang dirasanya cukup janggal saat menjumpai satu garis tak rata di perut bawah bagian kanan Park Chanyeol. "Tunggu.." wanita itu menjeda pekerjaannya sebelum mengulurkan tangan pada apa yang mulai menyita atensi.

Chanyeol mengikuti ke mana jemari mungil itu bergerak sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu. Pria itu praktis bangkit dari sofa dan mencoba menghindari gapaian tangan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu.." Baekhyun sekali lagi berkata.

Dan kalimat mutlak itu mengunci Chanyeol di posisi. Alhasil pria itu tak lagi mampu mimikirkan siasat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari bekas luka tusuk yang menemaninya selama dua tahun ke belakang.

"Apa ini?" Itu jelas adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang penuh kejanggalan. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata sementara kepalanya menunduk, memperhatikan dengan jelas garis vertikal yang membuat perut atletis Chanyeol cacat.

"Hanya bekas luka. Bukan hal yang serius." Chanyeol menyahut setelah cukup santai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Kau punya bekas luka seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil tak mampu bersuara.

"Tapi bekas luka apa?" Baekhyun mendongak lalu menuntut jawaban dari prianya.

Ada yang memainkan bola mata, tepatnya menimang opsi untuk sebuah jawaban.

Apa Chanyeol harus mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun?

"Jawab aku."

Dan rengekan kecil itu adalah apa yang tidak pernah Chanyeol duga sebelumnya. "Hanya.. hanya bekas luka tusuk."

Baekhyun reflek menutup mulut ketika kedua bola matanya telah lebih dulu membola. "Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang menusukmu? Kapan?"

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah lama terjadi." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mencoba menepis rasa cemas yang begitu jelas mendominasi gestur wanita itu.

"Kau baik?" Baekhyun membelai wajah mengantuk itu dengan lembut. "Siapa yang telah berani menusuk ayah dari kedua anakku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sebelum menciumi telapak tangan Baekhyun. "Meski begitu aku berterima kasih kepada penjahat itu karena paling tidak aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna saat itu. Karenanya aku bisa melindungi orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun menarik diri lantas memicing kecil.

"Oh!" Chanyeol tergelak. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa seperti yang kau pikir." Ia kembali menggelak tawa karena mendapati wanitanya cemburu.

"Lantas siap— tunggu.." Baekhyun berpikir dengan sangat. Siapa yang Chanyeol maksud orang yang dianggapnya begitu berharga?

Setahu Baekhyun pria itu tidak mendedikasikan diri untuk menyayangi siapapun sepenuh hati selain kepada kedua anaknya. Itu yang Baekhyun tahu saat ini.

"Katakan padaku apapun yang tidak aku ketahui mengenai dirimu."

Chanyeol mendengus kecil saat dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyunnya adalah sosok yang tidak akan puas pada satu jawaban tak masuk akal.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mempertegas suara di balik sorot matanya yang menuntut jawaban.

" _Babe.."_

"Jawab aku! Dari mana kau mendapatkan bekas luka ini? Dan kapan? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus tahu semua itu. Namun ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan perasaan janggal mengendap di dalam dirinya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu." Chanyeol menyerah.

Mata sipit itu kembali memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih.

"Di rumah sakit, dulu aku berkelahi dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Mungkin pembunuh bayaran."

Baekhyun tidak sadar mulai mencengkram lengan prianya. "Bagaimana bisa? Ke-kenapa kalian berkelahi."

"Dia mencoba membunuh putraku di saat aku berjanji akan melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya." Tangan Chanyeol perlahan terkepal saat memorinya terlempar jauh dua tahun silam.

Demi Tuhan. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak membunuh pria yang mencoba menghabisi nyawa putranya.

Baekhyun menunduk, lantas atensinya bermain arah saat ingatannya mulai bekerja dan menemukan satu titik celah.

 _Dua tahun lalu._

 _Di rumah sakit._

 _Putraku._

 _Pembunuh bayaran?_

Wanita itu telah berada dalam suatu memori kelam, ingatannya sepenuhnya pulih dan merangkai satu kejadian yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam. "Jadi.." napasnya tercekat sementara matanya memanas.

 _Kenapa Mommy melakukan itu?_

 _Daddy menyelamatkanku tadi! Dia berkelahi dengan Ahjussi jahat!_

 _Tapi kenapa Mommy malah menampar dan mengusir Daddy?_

Suara Jesper seketika menggema memenuhi gendang telinga.

Ya. Suara kemarahan Park Jesper dua tahun silam tepat setelah Baekhyun mengusir Chanyeol kala itu.

"Jadi.." Baekhyun mencicit kala rasa sesal mulai menjalar.

"Hei, hei.." Chanyeol berseru panik mendapati mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca sebelum meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuknya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

 _Jadi darah itu.. darah yang menodai sprei brangkar saat itu adalah darah.. Park Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata lalu menunduk dengan tangisan kecil.

" _Baby?_ Hei, apa yang salah, huh?"

"Aku… aku telah banyak mencurangimu. Aku… aku terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakitku hingga aku tidak sadar telah banyak menempatkanmu dalam derita, dulu. Maafkan aku, sungguh."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, maka dari itu ia menggeleng keras dan merengkuh tubuh wanita ke dalam pelukan. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, sungguh. Aku yang lebih banyak berbuat jahat. Aku berdosa, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh atletis itu dengan erat. "Maaf karena membiarkanmu pergi dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku.. aku.."

"Ssttt…" Dan Chanyeol mulai paham pada apa yang membuat nada menyesal terdengar mendominasi kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan. "Bukan salahmu. Sudah menjadi tugas seorang ayah untuk melindungi putranya."

"Tapi aku dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengusirmu saat itu. Aku.. aku membiarkanmu sekarat. Sungguh betapa jahatnya aku, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku bertahan. Aku melaluinya dengan baik. Aku bertahan sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu kau tidak harus merasa bersalah. Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mendongak. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

"Tentang?"

"Penjahat itu, perkelahianmu, kenapa kau harus pergi setelah aku mengusirmu? Paling tidak jelaskan sesuatu!"

Chanyeol menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Err— sayang, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara saat itu."

Dan tangis Baekhyun pun semakin mengeras. Bagaimana bisa ia sejahat itu?

"Oh, tidak, seharusnya aku berusaha keras menjelaskan semuanya padamu saat itu. Ya, seharusnya aku bertahan di sana. Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan, melontarkan berbagai kalimat penenang diselingi kecupan lembut di puncak kepala si mungil yang tengah sibuk menyesali perbuatannya sembari tersedu-sedu.

"Biar ku lihat bekasnya." Baekhyun mencicit sebelum kembali menunduk dan mengusap bekas luka di perut Chanyeol. "Apa masih sakit?"

Chanyeol menyahuti pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan kecil sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Hum. Tentu saja—hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol nyaris terperanjat saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunduk lebih rendah dan mencium perutnya.

Sementara Baekhyun menengadah dan mengerjap polos. "Kenapa? Ini sebentuk penghargaan dan rasa terima kasihku karena perut ini telah menyelamatkan nyawa putraku."

"Aku yang menyelamatkan Jesper. Seharusnya kau menciumku bukan perutku."

Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir yang membuatnya menjelma menjadi gadis remaja yang manis dan lucu. "Benar juga." Lantas tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mengalungkan lengan dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Namun di luar dugaan, pria itu justru memagutnya dengan tak sabaran, hingga Baekhyun sedikit terkejut meski ia telah mencoba mengimbangi yang dimulai dari sebuah lumatan susah payah.

Saliva keduanya mulai bertukar dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk melumat bibir tebal prianya hingga tak sadar kini pria itu telah menindih tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Umh— _babe.."_ suara Baekhyun tertahan oleh sebuah pagutan, dan imbasnya ia meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan cara yang amat sensual. "Hei," dan suara itu terdengar jelas saat prianya melepas pagutan dan memilih menenggelamkan wajah di leher jenjangnya. " _Baby.."_ cicit si mungil saat jilatan dan kecupan menghujani telinga hingga tulang selangka.

Ada yang merasa salah dengan keadaan, Baekhyun tidak menggugu rasa waspada untuk atmosfer sensual yang kini mengalir namun ia sudah meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada kontak fisik berlebihan dengan pria itu sebelum status keduanya jelas.

Dan sebuah dering keras ponsel di atas meja adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus lega meski prianya berdecak sebal di pepotongan lehernya yang mulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengusak rambut Chanyeol saat keduanya menepis kontak fisik dan kembali ke posisi duduk yang benar.

"Hallo?" Ucap Baekhyun setelah menggeser tombol hijau. Lantas ia mencoba mendorong Chanyeol yang kembali melumat bibirnya dengan singkat. Mata sipitnya melotot kepada si pria dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar. "Oh ya, Yixing _eonni_? Ada apa?"

"…"

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama saat kehebohan yang Yixing bawa sampai ke gendang telinganya. Lalu sejurus kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"…"

"Oh! Baiklah aku berangkat ke kantor sekarang." Seru Baekhyun sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol tidak bersuara namun sebelah alisnya yang terangkat adalah sebuah pertanyaan akan kepanikan yang kini bergelayut di wajah wanitanya.

"Aku harus ke kantor." Baekhyun membelai wajah Chanyeol sebelum bangkit dari sofa dan berlari ke kamar.

Chanyeol menyusulnya.

"Yixing _eonni_ bilang ada masalah. Jadi aku harus berangkat sekarang—sayang, aku sedang terburu-buru." Baekhyun mencoba meminta pengertian Chanyeol saat pria itu kembali melakukan kontak fisik dengan menciumi bahunya dari belakang.

"Apa seserius itu?"

Baekhyun menghela kecil lalu berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. "Tentu!" Mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu kembali sibuk memilih pakaian untuk dikenakan ke kantor.

Chanyeol ikut menghela sebelum kemudian menyerah dan membaringkan tubuh ke atas ranjang.

"Nah. Lebih baik seperti itu, temani putrimu tidur."

Baekhyun kembali setelah berpakaian.

"Jihyun bersamaku di rumah. Pergilah."

"Tentu. Terima kasih, sayang. Tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Baik, _Mommy._ " Sahut Chanyeol seraya memperhatikan kesibukan Baekhyun di meja rias. "Apa bajumu tidak terlalu terbuka?"

Baekhyun berbalik lalu terkekeh. "Tidak."

Kenapa pria itu gemar sekali mempertanyakan gayanya dalam berbusana?

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Hati-hati!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Yang baekhyun lakukan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen adalah mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat.

 **-oOo-**

Sesampainya di kantor, Baekhyun bergegas ke ruangan Yixing dan disambut dengan seruan panik.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Oh ku mohon Baekhyun bantu aku. Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan _fashion event_ pertamakuini. Junmyeon telah mempercayakan segala hal kepadaku."

"Kau tidak mencari model lain?"

"Sangat sulit, postur tubuh modelku sangat menonjol. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan penggantinya dalam waktu singkat."

Baekhyun menggigiti kukunya dengan gusar. "Lalu di mana _Oppa?_ "

"Sejak kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa model utamaku pagi ini, dia bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus segala hal di sana."

"Astaga." Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan gusar. " _Eonni_ tenang dulu, aku akan mencoba menghubungi beberapa model yang ku kenal dan menyeleksi mereka untuk menentukan kecocokan."

"Oh, maafkan aku karena mengacaukan cutimu, B."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku justru tidak ingin acaramu kacau." Sahut Baekhyun sebelum menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa nomor telepon sebelum menghubunginya satu persatu.

Mereka berdua tak putus asa, ada banyak pertimbangan yang dipikirkan saat keduanya terlibat rapat dadakan di ruangan itu. Profesionalitas telah terbiasa menjadi bumbu pada topik pembahasan seputar masalah pekerjaan dan untuk itu telah banyak waktu yang tersita tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun berniat menghubungi nomor terakhir untuk dimintai kerja sama namun satu nama telah lebih dulu terpampang di layar ponselnya. Mengikuti insting, Baekhyun lantas menjawab panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol tersebut.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun beranjak meski Baekhyun telah lama berlalu dari sana. Pria itu masih saja menancapkan segenap atensi pada makhluk mungil berharga yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Pipi halus nan kemerahan Jihyun adalah apa yang membuat jemari Chanyeol begitu betah menyapu permukaannya yang lembut, lantas ketika tak lagi menahan rasa gemas Chanyeol akan menepis jarak dan menciumi wajah tertidur putrinya dengan sayang.

" _Jihyunie_ cantik sekali." Pria itu merapalkannya untuk ke sekian kali. " _Daddy_ mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, sayang." Gumanya dengan pelan. " _Daddy_ akan melindungimu sepenuh hati. _Daddy_ janji, _Daddy_ akan berada di sana saat kau tumbuh membanggakan, ya sayang?"

Senyum itu terus merekah. Jauh sebelum hari ini bereksistensi Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan menjelma menjadi seorang ayah bagi dua orang anak yang amat berharga. Terlebih buah hatinya itu lahir dari seorang wanita yang tak ia sangka-sangka akan dicintainya segenap hati meski ia masih kerap merasa konyol untuk apa yang dirasakannya terhadap wanita itu.

Geliat kecil memecah senyum Chanyeol, makhluk mungil yang sedari tadi terlelap kini mulai terusik dari alam bawah sadar. Mengikuti insting, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan sebelum menepuk bokong putrinya dengan pelan meski tindakannya tidak cukup ampuh untuk mengembalikan kantuk sang buah hati.

Jihyun terjaga dan spontan menatap sang ayah dengan kerjapan kecil. Iris beningnya menyelidik wajah Chanyeol selama beberapa saat kemudian tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya.

Seperti sebuah hipnotis, bibir Chanyeol melengkung sebelum mengeluarkan suara tawa menyenangkan. Ia mengulurkan jemari kepada Jihyun dan praktis putri kecilnya itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Jihyun menguap kecil di balik telapak tangan sang ayah dan sejurus kemudian ia mengejutkan Chanyeol oleh tangis yang tiba-tiba mengudara.

" _Hei, what's wrong baby?"_ Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjang sebelum merengkuh putrinya ke dalam dekapan.

Tangis Jihyun mengeras dan ia telah lama meronta dalam pelukan sang ayah.

" _Daddy_ di sini? Apa yang salah denganmu, hum?" Chanyeol menggendong si kecil dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya meski hal itu berujung percuma.

Pria itu mengernyit beberapa saat sebelum berniat memastikan kecurigaannya. "Oh, biar _Daddy_ periksa dulu." Dengan sigap Chanyeol membaringkan putrinya, tangannya terulur membuka diaper dan helaan napas kecil lolos saat ia mendapati penyebab putrinya menangis dan menggeliat tak nyaman sedari tadi.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang seraya menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Kernyitan di dahi bukan untuk aroma tak sedap yang menguar dari popok Jihyun namun untuk kebingungan yang melanda. "Berpikir, Park Chanyeol!" Gumamnya seraya memikirkan cara bagaimana membersihkan dan mengganti popok Jihyun yang telah penuh.

Ketukan jemari kaki semakin intens saat akalnya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena dihadapi pada sesuatu yang baru dan tak pernah ia lalukan sebelumnya.

"Tenang, Park. Lakukan sesuai instingmu. Bawa putrimu ke kamar mandi dan.. dan.."

Pria itu terus menekan panik seraya mengontrol diri. Reputasinya sebagai seorang ayah kini dipertaruhkan. Semesta akan menertawakannya jika ia tidak becus mengganti popok putrinya sendiri.

Chanyeol benci membuang waktu karenanya selang beberapa saat ia telah berhasil membawa Jihyun ke kamar mandi.

Banyak menit yang berlalu oleh tindakannya sebagai seorang ayah sejati.

"Sepertinya sudah. Apa _Mommy_ melakukannya seperti ini?" Chanyeol menelisik kebersihan Jihyun seraya mengajak putri tercintanya itu bercengkrama.

Setelah cukup yakin, Chanyeol kembali membawa Jihyun ke kamar. Kini ia bersibuk ria dengan popok baru dan pakaian bersih milik putrinya. Tak lama kemudian ia menelisik bagian depan dan belakang diaper untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. "Apa seperti ini?" Gumamnya seraya memakaikan popok itu kepada Jihyun.

Racauan lucu Jihyun adalah sebuah jawaban.

"Oke! Selesai!"

Chanyeol tidak berlebihan saat menyeka keringat. Karena nyatanya ini kali pertama ia benar-benar melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah. Meski begitu bulir peluh yang mengalir nyatanya melahirkan perasaan senang luar biasa. Senyum itu merekah lebar dan alhasil pipi kenyal Jihyun menjadi sasaran atas rasa bangga yang dirasa.

Chanyeol tengah meresapi bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah seutuhnya ketika tiba-tiba suara tangis itu kembali terdengar. Pria itu melompat lagi. "A-ada apa? Kali ini kenapa? Hum? _Baby?_ "

Seperti sebelumnya Chanyeol menuruti insting dan melakukan apapun agar tangis Jihyun mereda meskipun tidak tahu alasan atas kesedihan putrinya tersebut. Termasuk menggendongnya kesana dan kemari, menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang begitu terkenal, maupun mengajaknya menari kecil.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa yang salah?" Chanyeol tidak kesal karena segala usahanya sia-sia. Ia hanya tidak ingin putrinya sedih. Tangis Jihyun adalah apa yang membuat hatinya merana. "Oh!" Dan pria itu baru tersadar bahwa Jihyun mempunyai seorang ibu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan menekan _speed dial_.

" _Hallo—_ _hei_ _apa Jihyun menangis?_ " Terdengar suara cemas di seberang sana.

"Sayang aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan putri kita. Aku sudah mengganti popoknya, mengganti pakaiannya juga tapi dia menangis lagi. Apa yang salah? Apa yang harus aku lalukan— hei kenapa kau tertawa?" Gemas Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tergelak kecil di sana.

Tidak tahukah Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol tengah dilanda kepanikan karena Jihyun terus menangis?

" _Aku lupa menyimpan stok susu di lemari es. Putrimu haus, sayang. Kau tidak keberatan mengantarnya kesini 'kan? Ada kunci mobil Junmyeon Oppa di atas meja kamar. Kau bisa memakainya."_

"Oh, baiklah." Chanyeol mendengus legas setelah Baekhyun memberi jalan keluar.

" _Pastikan putrimu memakai pakaian hangat dan hati-hati mengemudinya."_

" _Yes, Mom."_

 **-oOo-**

Setibanya di lantai _basement,_ Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan area apartemen. Sebenarnya Jihyun telah duduk nyaman tanpa lagi sebuah tangis. Namun Chanyeol merasa Jihyun harus ditangani oleh ibunya saat ini.

" _Da..ddy.."_

" _Hum? What is it, baby?"_ Chanyeol menyahuti racauaan Jihyun yang masih belum fasih sambil membagi fokus ke jalanan. "Jangan, jangan. Itu berbahaya sayang."

Selama perjalanan, pria itu terus memperingati Jihyun untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan seolah putrinya itu dapat mengerti ucapannya.

Jihyun meronta dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara. Mulut mungilnya tanpa henti menyerukan nama sang ayah berharap keinginannya terpenuhi.

Chanyeol bersyukur karena jarak apartemen menuju kantor Baekhyun tidaklah jauh. Setelah sampai di pelataran gedung, pria itu lantas menepikan mobil sebelum mengangkat Jihyun dari tempat duduk dan memangkunya.

"Aku sudah di depan." Pria itu berbicara sesaat setelah panggilan teleponnya terjawab.

" _Masuklah."_

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi atas pernyataan Baekhyun yang singkat dan tanpa beban.

" _Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Masuklah."_

"Kau yakin?"

" _Tentu. Apa yang membuatmu cemas?"_

Chanyeol diam. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia menghadapi situasi di mana ia harus menginjak tempat kerja Baekhyun setelah dua tahun berlalu. Belum lama ini ia pun dilanda kebingungan yang sama. Paling tidak tempat yang kini akan ia singgahi pernah menjadi bagian dari profesi lamanya. Dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu adalah apa yang membuat pria dua orang anak itu dilanda perasaan tak menentu.

" _Babe?"_

"Huh?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunan. "Oh, ya. Baiklah, aku akan masuk sekarang."

Setelah memastikan Jihyun aman di dalam _baby carrier,_ Chanyeol mulai melangkah memasuki gedung tempat di mana Baekhyun meniti karir sebagai seorang desainer yang namanya kerap muncul di berbagai majalah _fashion_.

Hilir mudik beberapa staf kantor membuat langkah Chanyeol terasa begitu sulit. Kini ia dihadapkan pada masa lalu di mana begitu banyak orang yang menatapnya penuh penghakiman.

Sosoknya yang begitu menarik perhatian karena seorang bayi perempuan dalam gendongan tentu membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, ia tidak ingin mengulang hari di mana ia hanya bisa tertunduk atas rasa sesal. Pria itu memberanikan diri melangkah menuju meja resepsionis sebelum berdeham kecil.

"Selamat siang, tu..an.." wanita yang bertugas sebagai penerima tamu itu menggantung ucapan pada sosok tak asing yang kini berdiri di seberangnya.

Dulu nama Park Chanyeol kerap menghias layar kaca, dan dia adalah seorang aktor yang banyak mendapat penghargaan tertinggi dalam berbagai acara, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tidak mudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang. Dan puncaknya saat pria itu terlibat skandal besar dan juga pemberitaan mengejutkan tentang ibunya dua tahun silam juga mundurnya pria itu dari dunia hiburan.

Adalah sesuatu yang wajar jika kini ia mendapati tatapan terkejut dari dua orang resepsionis melihat sosok yang telah lama menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Dan hal lain yang membuat mereka syok adalah Jihyun.

Kenapa anak perempuan lucu yang kerap dibawa oleh ibunya ke kantor itu terlihat nyaman di pangkuan mantan aktor ternama Park Chanyeol?

"Err—bisa beritahu di mana ruangan Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan raut syok untuk ke sekian kalinya dari dua orang resepsionis itu.

" _Da..ddy.."_

"Sebentar sayang— jadi?" Chanyeol menuntut jawaban dengan menekan rasa geram.

Mengapa mereka diam saja?

"Oh, ya.. ya.. mohon maaf, tuan. Urmm— ruangan Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ ada di lantai tiga."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Ada yang masih membeo di balik meja resepsionis. Kemudian mereka bertukar pandang. " _Daddy?"_

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mendorong daun pintu setelah yakin bahwa ia berdiri di ruangan yang tepat.

"Hei.."

Lantas seseorang menyambutnya dengan senyum merekah. Tentu saja dia adalah ibu dari putra dan putrinya.

" _Come here you baby!"_ Baekhyun berseru seraya mengambil alih Jihyun dari gendongan ayahnya. "Kau sudah makan?" Lantas bertanya kepada Chanyeol seraya membelai pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

Si pria menggeleng seraya memasang wajah murung.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka melihatku seperti melihat hantu biarawati."

Baekhyun spontan tergelak keras. Ia terpingkal untuk beberapa saat sebelum sadar bahwa wajah Chanyeol semakin terlihat masam. "Kau lucu." Ujarnya sebelum menghadiahkan kecupan kecil di pipi pria itu.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Seharusnya kau tidak memintaku masuk."

Baekhyun menggeleng maklum lalu melempar senyum. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan pandangan orang lain mulai sekarang. Kita sudah sepenuhnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Percaya padaku, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk ke depannya."

Belaian lembut yang hinggap di pipi membuat Chanyeol menghela lemah. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan menemukan kekuatannya kembali.

Tentu, untuk apa mempermasalahkan pandangan orang lain ketika ia sudah mengantongi pengampunan dari wanita yang dicinitainya?

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan pesankan sesuatu."

"Aku ingin memakanmu."

"Hei, itu tidak sopan."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh lalu menelisik Baekhyun dengan cermat. "Terima kasih telah menguatkanku. Aku beruntung mempunyai dirimu."

Baekhyun terkekeh di balik punggung tangan lalu mengusak kecil puncak kepala prianya. "Lihatlah _Daddy_ -mu akan menangis." Tukasnya kepada Jihyun dalam pangkuan.

"Aku tidak." Protes Chanyeol itu mendapatkan gelak tawa.

"B! BAGAIMANA IN—"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol nyaris melompat terkejut karena seruan yang terdengar sesaat setelah seseorang mendorong pintu dengan tak sabaran.

Itu Yixing, dan kepanikan yang melanda membuatnya lupa untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kal— tunggu.." Yixing benar-benar buntu karena belum menemukan model pengganti yang tepat dan sesuai kriterianya. Wanita itu menarik Baekhyun seidkit menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" Bisiknya kemudian.

"Chanyeol mengantarkan Jihyun ke sini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah tinggal satu atap?" Yixing mengetahuinya dari Junmyeon.

"Err—mungkin..?"

Yixing mirik Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengingat pertemuan mereka terakhir kali tidak begitu melahirkan kesan baik karena pria itu memilih berpura-pura tidak mengenal siapapun. Semua itu menguap seketika saat tiba-tiba Yixing dibuat tertarik dengan cara Chanyeol berpakaian.

Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ serta kaos putih polos namun auranya benar-benar membuat Yixing urung berpikir dua kali sebelum kembali bersuara. "Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Apa?" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara saat namanya disebut.

"Park Chanyeol yang menjadi model penggantinya." Yixing menyahut dengan entengnya.

Baekhyun membeo lantas melirik Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu beranjak dari sofa.

"Kau sudah tak waras." Gumam Chanyeol dan berniat berlalu.

"B! Lihat! Postur tubuhnya sama dengan model utamaku. Benar 'kan?"

" _Babe.."_ Chanyeol mencoba menuntut Baekhyun agar tidak termakan rengekan Yixing.

"Oh ayolah!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Geram Chanyeol karena wanitanya itu tak kunjung menyahut, justru terlihat tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Biar ku lihat." Baekhyun menyerahkan Jihyun kepada Yixing sebelum berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menangkup wajah pria itu. "Ini adalah wajah seorang aktor terkenal dulu." Gumamnya lalu meraba tubuh Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu menggeliat kecil. "Whoa, tubuh seorang model."

"A-apa-apaan ini." Protes Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kau hanya harus berjalan di atas _catwalk._ " Baekhyun mulai mencoba merayu prianya sebab Yixing benar, Park Chanyeol adalah sosok pengganti yang pas.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Anggap saja untuk mengenang masa kejayaanmu dulu sebagai seorang selebriti. Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tapi.." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. "Bagaimana jika mereka berpendapat jelek?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan hiraukan mereka. Lagipula sejak dua hari kemarin wajahmu terus mengisi layar kaca dengan judul 'Kembalinya Park Chanyeol'." sahut Baekhyun dengan sedikit gemas mengingat media massa tak sedikit pun melewatkan momen tentang Park Chanyeol termasuk saat pria itu menemaninya belanja ke supermarket kemarin. Banyak paparazzi yang memata-matai di setiap titik.

"Kau mau 'kan?" Yixing ikut bersuara dan seketika menunduk mendapati Chanyeol memicing kecil.

"Park Chanyeol!"

" _Babe.."_

"Oh, ayolah.. aku akan membuatmu sangat tampan."

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidung sebelum mendengus dengan pasrah.

Dari mana Baekhyun belajar membujuk dengan begitu handalnya?

Dan pria itu menatap Baekhyun serta melempar sorot kekalahan.

" _Yes!_ Kau terbaik." Bisik Baekhyun seraya mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas.

Bahu Yixing merosot seolah beban terberat dalam hidupnya luruh seketika.

 **-oOo-**

"Whoa, dia benar-benar telah kembali."

"Ku dengar-dengar saat ini dia telah menjadi seorang jutawan berpengaruh di Jepang.

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat, ketampanannya tidak sedikit pun berkurang."

"Dia memang terlahir menjadi seorang bintang."

"Apa mereka berkencan?"

"Mereka tidak menikah tapi Jesper dan Jihyun ternyata anak keduanya."

"Astaga! Benarkah?"

Paling tidak itu adalah gumaman dari beberapa staf even yang tengah berlangsung di kantor tempat di mana Baekhyun bekerja. Bisik-bisik itu pun nyatanya sampai ke telinga Baekhyun yang memilih berpura-pura memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah berjalan di atas _catwalk._

Ketampanan pria itu memang mampu mengalihkan dunia meskipun Baekhyun tidak menjadikan paras rupawan sebagai harga mati.

"Oh astaga." Baekhyun begumam seraya terkekeh kecil di balik punggung tangan saat prianya melempar kerlingan kepadanya di atas _catwalk._ "Dia mengeluh ini dan itu sebelum tampil tapi merasa seolah paling tampan sekarang."

"Park Chanyeol menyelamatkan hidupku."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Yixing. Lalu melempar senyum. "Syukurlah dia mau ku bujuk."

"Dia begitu mencintaimu sampai rela melakukan ini."

"Eiyy! Kau berlebihan."

"Aku tidak. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dan dia sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik."

Baekhyun menghela kecil. "Ya. Tentu saja. Sosok yang seperti itu yang kedua anakku butuhkan."

"Segeralah menikah. Aku mendukungmu, B."

Setelahnya Yixing pamit untuk mempersiapkan puncak dari _fashion event_ nya.

Senyum kecil Baekhyun masih terulas. "Sepertinya _Daddy_ sudah selesai. Ayo kita hampiri dia." Tukasnya kepada Jihyun lantas meninggalkan pusat keramaian.

"Hei, sayang."

Setibanya di _make up_ _room_ para model, Baekhyun disambut oleh seruan Chanyeol yang berhambur menggendong Jihyun.

Setiap pasang mata menyempatkan diri mencuri pandang pada dua sejoli yang tengah hangat diperbincangkan di berbagai kalangan dan media tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya merapikan rambut Chanyeol.

"Ya. Mungkin. Kita harus pulang sekarang, aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian." Bisik Chanyeol yang mengundang kekehan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada Yixing _eonni_ dan untuk puncak even kau tidak diharuskan tampil. Tidak apa-apa."

"Itu berita bagus."

"Aku menunggumu di mobil, ganti pakaianmu dulu."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun beranjak terlebih dahulu.

 **-oOo-**

Bungkamnya Chanyeol setelah masuk ke dalam mobil adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun disesaki oleh tanda tanya.

"Kau baik? Ada apa?" Dan akhirnya wanita itu bersuara.

"Dia di sini." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Beliau ada di Korea dan memintaku untuk bertemu."

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol menghela berat. "Ayah. Ayahnya Lily."

Spontan Baekhyun mengelus bahu Chanyeol. "Kau mau menemuinya?"

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau harus menemuinya. Mau ku temani?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri."

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang menjemput Jesper."

Chanyeol berhambur dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun. "Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

"Aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu."

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil, menyisakan Baekhyun dengan helaan napas kecil yang lolos berulang.

" _Daddy_ akan lebih memilih kalian bukan?" Pertanyaan konyol itu lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Tak dipungkiri bahwa kini ia merasa cemas kepada prianya. Juga kedua anaknya.

 **-oOo-**

"Sebuah dosa besar membiarkan orang tua merasa cemas dan menyusul putranya yang kabur dari rumah."

Chanyeol membeo oleh kalimat itu. "Aku.. aku tidak kabur dari rumah."

Takashi menyesap tehnya dengan khidmat. Lalu berdeham kecil. "Tentu. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ayah yang seharusnya disalahkan."

"Ayah.. aku—"

"Ayah tidak akan memintamu menikahi Lily, sebaliknya maukah kau memaafkan orang tua ini? Orang tua yang telah tega menyakiti perasaan putranya sendiri."

Takashi jelas tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak sejak saat ia menyinggung masa lalu Chanyeol hingga membuat pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri itu terluka dan memilih untuk menjauh darinya. Segala hal telah ia renungi dan nyatanya ia telah bersalah kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya.. perlu waktu kemarin."

"Ayah mengerti. Maafkan Ayah."

Chanyeol menuangkan kembali teh ke dalam cangkir Takashi. "Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Ayah? Haruskah aku mundur dari perusahaan dan—"

"Jangan pernah berani berpikir untuk mundur. Semua hal yang telah kau lalukan selama ini membuahkan hasil yang hanya kau sendiri yang pantas menuai. Kembalilah, Ayah tidak butuh semua itu jika harus kehilanganmu sebagai putra." Dan sejauh yang Takashi tahu, Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang amat membanggakan.

Chanyeol menatap Takashi dengan sorot melunak. Tidak pernah menduga bahwa pria tua itu memiliki sisi baik yang mencengangkan.

"Lagipula bukankah kau akan menikahi seorang wanita? Kau butuh masa depan yang cemerlang untuk menghidupi keluargamu. Meskipun aku masih terkejut ternyata kau sudah mempunyai dua anak." Gumam Takashi di akhir kalimat dan berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah karena malu. "Anak nakal. Seharusnya kau memakai pengaman! Bagaimana bisa kebobolan sampai dua kali? Itu bukan lagi kecelakaan, tapi direncanakan."

"Itu tidak! Itu kecelakaan. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku saat melakukannya."

Takashi berdeham keras atas pembahasan bersifat cabul yang membuat kedua pengawalnya mengulum senyum.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikahi wanita itu?"

"Ya?"

Dan Chanyeol tersadar, bukankah seharusnya dirinya tidak boleh bersantai sebelum pendeta menyatakan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi suami-istri?

 **-oOo-**

Senyumnya di sepanjang koridor apartemen terusik saat sosok wanita paruh baya keluar dari daun pintu yang terbuka.

Chanyeol spontan membungkuk sopan dan meringis kecil karena Heechul belum juga menampakkan wajah ramah terhadapnya.

"Masuklah, Jesper terus menanyakan ayahnya." Gumam Heechul sebelum berniat melangkah lebih jauh dari pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"A-aku.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, _ahjumma."_

Mulanya Chanyeol cukup ragu namun ia tidak harus terlihat lebih pengecut di mata Heechul. Pria itu butuh menegaskan sesuatu agar tidak berakhir menjadi sosok yang mudah dianggap remeh.

Adalah kafe di lantai satu yang menjadi destinasi Chanyeol dan Heechul untuk mengakrabkan diri ditemani dua cangkir kopi mengepul.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Heechul tidak pandai berbasa-basi lebih jauh setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun besok."

Heechul tersedak. "Besok?"

"Ya. Besok."

"Kenapa besok?"

" _Ahjumma_ menuntut statusku dengan Baekhyun supaya lebih jelas kemarin-kemarin, kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu syok?"

"Jangan mendebatku, anak muda. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan segala hal?"

"Memangnya selain kesiapan diri aku membutuhkan apa lagi—akkhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena telah lebih dulu mengaduh akibat pukulan keras di belakang kepalanya.

Astaga, selain sinis Heechul juga begitu barbar? Berani sekali wanita tua itu memukul Chanyeol seperti itu?

"Kau pikir kesiapan saja sudah cukup! Kalau begitu jangan nikahi Baekhyun jika otakmu sedangkal itu!"

"Apa yang salah? Aku tidak pernah menikah, alih-alih memukulku seperti barusan, bukankah kau seharusnya memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Chanyeol terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek sebuah jawaban atas tugas sekolah.

"Astaga.." Heechul mengurut pangkal hidung.

"Aku menikahi Baekhyun agar Jesper dan Jihyun bisa menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman mereka terkait status kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Aku ingin kedua anakku bahagia. Aku dan Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihakimi karena tidak mempunyai orang tua lengkap. Aku tidak ingin Jesper dan Jihyun mengalami itu semua."

"Memang harus seperti itu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari dari tanggung jawabmu untuk ke sekian kalinya?"

Chanyeol bungkam karena merasa kalah telak. Ia memang orang tua yang buruk.

"Aku mengenal seorang pendeta. Aku yakin kau dan Baekhyun tidak menginginkan pernikahan mewah hanya agar hubungan kalian terikat secara sah. Datanglah besok ke alamat yang aku beri, kalian akan menikah di sana."

Heechul mengakhiri perbincangan itu sebelum kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan berlalu dari sana.

"Akkhh pukulannya kuat sekali." Chanyeol mengaduh lagi seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Meski merasa sedikit pusing, namun senyum itu kembali terukir di bibir. Heechul ternyata tidak seburuk itu. Dan membayangkan ia akan mempersunting Baekhyun esok hari membuat cengiran kecil itu lolos.

Dan kini Park Chanyeol seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan kewarasan di mata para pengunjung kafe.

 **-oOo-**

" _Uncle!_ " Jesper berseru saat melihat sosok Sehun di ambang pintu yang baru saja ia buka.

"Hei, jagoan!" Sehun berhambur dan menggendong Jesper.

" _Hallo, aunty."_

"Hai, sayang. Di mana _Mommy_ mu?"

"Ada di dalam dengan _Daddy._ "

Sehun dan Luhan bertukar pandang. "Park Chanyeol ada di sini?"

"Ya. Kemarin _Daddy_ pulang."

"Pulang.." spontan Sehun dan Luhan mengulas senyum maklum. Kalimat itu sungguh asing di telinga keduanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka masuk dan disambut oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat tengah sibuk melakukan _video call_ dengan seseorang. "Berhenti berceramah, Kim Jongin. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Ku tutup!" Pria itu menggerutu kecil sebelum mematikan ponsel.

"Kenapa diam saja? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berpelukan?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang pada atmosfer canggung yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Untuk apa berpelukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Untuk mengobati rasa rindu. Kalian berdua sahabat lama." Celetuk Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol sebal.

Pertemanannya dengan Sehun bukan sesuatu yang harus diungkit mengingat mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk bersitegang dalam perbedaan pendapat. "Kemari kau." Tukas Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang telah lebih dulu mengernyit. Meski awalnya terlihat enggan, namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap saling merangkul dengan cengiran aneh sebelum memutuskan duduk di sofa.

"Whoa, model Park Chanyeol." Gumam Luhan setelah melihat sosok Chanyeol di dalam layar televisi.

"Itu kemarin." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Dia tampil dengan baik." Bisik Luhan yang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Jiwa selebritinya masih ada kurasa."

"Aku setuju."

Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan beralih ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Chanyeol dan Sehun memilih memasang perangkat _game_ dan mulai sibuk memilih kategori permainan di atas permadani ruang keluarga.

" _Dad,_ aku mau main juga."

"Selesaikan dulu tugas sekolahmu."

Jesper merengut meski begitu ia menurut dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah.

"Jongin tidak akan datang besok?" Sehun memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Dia berceloteh tentang liburan di Hawaii bersama tunangannya."

"Ahh Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang di Hawaii?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. " _That brat!"_ Gumamnya kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris _hyung?_ "

"Dia sedang di Barcelona, dan urusannya tidak bisa ditinggalkan dalam waktu dekat."

Sehun mengangguk paham lalu mulai fokus menyusun siasat untum mengalahkan Chanyeol.

"Bisa tolong kecilkan suara kalian, putriku sedang tidur." Seruan Baekhyun di balik _pantry_ itu seketika membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mulai heboh mengalahkan satu sama lain dengan konsol _game_ sedikit surut.

Ada banyak hal yang dilakukan dua teman lama itu, Sehun berani menyebutnya sebagai obat rindu namun Chanyeol adalah makhluk Tuhan yang begitu menjaga citra diri agar tidak terlihat berlebihan meskipun ia sendiri merasa senang bisa kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun, seperti dulu.

Bahagia rasanya saat semua telah kembali pada apa yang seharusnya berada di tempat, dan mereka hanya perlu menjalani apa yang kini terpampang di lembaran baru kehidupan.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menganggap sepele sebuah pernikahan. Ia hanya berpikir tidak perlu melakukan berbagai persiapan sehingga hanya mengandalkan asisten kantor untuk mengirim satu stel pakaian pengantin yang ia rancang sendiri.

Wanita itu menyetujui pernyataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan mereka tidak lagi muda untuk menggelar sebuah pernikahan mewah bak putri raja. Karenanya acara sakral itu disetujui keduanya untuk digelar secara sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat.

Meski begitu pengamanan adalah hal utama yang dibutuhkan. Mereka tidak mengizinkan satu pun awak media untuk meliput pernikahan seorang jutawan asal Jepang yang merupakan mantan aktor terkenal dengan desainer kelas dunia yang entah mengapa bisa bocor ke hadapan khalayak ramai.

Pagi itu setiap orang mengosongkan jadwal hanya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana anggunnya Byun Baekhyun menapaki karpet merah di antara deretan kursi gereja. Decak kagum mendominasi dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyum saat sosok tampan yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ rancangannya mengulurkan tangan dengan tulus di pangkal altar.

Dia adalah pria itu. Banyak cerita tentangnya, sosok yang tak akan pernah mampu ditembus oleh waktu untuk lenyap dari ingatan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ada cinta yang mengendap sejak lama, meski harus ternodai oleh berbagai perkara namun Tuhan tetap tahu bagaimana menyatukan keduanya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Kalimat itu terucap dengan lantang tanpa sedikit pun keraguan dari dalam diri. Decak haru mengiringi dari para saksi dan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bersemu saat sang pendeta melontarkan satu kalimat membahagiakan.

"Selamat kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang Suami-Istri."

Apakah semua ini nyata?

Benarkah yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol yang telah menjelma menjadi suaminya?

Benarkah pria itu?

Semua terasa tak nyata, segala hal menjadi begitu buram oleh cairan bening yang tertahan di pelupuk mata. Dan seruan dari mereka yang menuntut satu ciuman menjadi satu pondasi yang menguatkan keyakinan.

Pinggang ramping itu dilingkari oleh dekapan posesif, dan Baekhyun menutup mata untuk satu kecupan lembut yang mendarat di bibir merahnya.

"Astaga aku malu!" Baekhyun merengek sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang suami.

Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Termasuk Jesper yang sedari tadi menebar rasa bahagia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya berdiri di altar. Bocah tampan yang mengenakan stelan jas layaknya orang dewasa itu memang belum sepenuhnya mengerti atas apa yang tengah terjadi namun melihat senyum lebar dari kedua orang tuanya, hatinya berkata bahwa mulai saat ini hanya akan kebahagiaan di depan mata.

 _Aku menyayangi kalian, Mom, Dad._ Bocah itu membatin sebelum menghujani pipi tembam Jihyun dengan kecupan sayang.

 **-oOo-**

"Kami akan secepatnya menyusul kalian, lihat saja nanti."

Kalimat itu terlontar penuh semangat dari mulut Sehun sebelum pria itu mendapatkan cubitan kecil di pinggang dari Luhan.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menikah denganmu!" Tutur Luhan dengan ejekan dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kalian yakin akan pulang sekarang? Makan malam lah dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen. Di sampingnya Chanyeol yang tidak pernah bosan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping wanita itu.

"Oh, maaf, Baekhyun. Aku dan Sehun harus terbang ke Milan malam ini. Lain kali saja, ya?" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sejenak.

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati. Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Sehun meninju bahu Chanyeol sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum berbalik dan menggandeng Luhan untuk menjauh.

Dan Chanyeol melambaikan tangan saat temannya berlalu.

Selang beberapa saat, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menghela kecil oleh senyap. Semua orang telah berlalu. Heechul yang pertama pergi untuk beberapa agenda yang tak bisa ditinggalkan terlalu lama, Junmyeon dan Yixing mungkin tengah makan malam di suatu restoran, Sehun dan Luhan belum lama berlalu.

"Kenapa Lily dan ayahnya tidak bisa lama berada di sini?"

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun masuk. "Lily harus mengurus segala jadwal yang aku tinggalkan di Jepang, dan Ayah sama sibuknya. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk datang ke gereja tadi siang."

"Oh, kenapa semua orang sibuk sekali?"

"Termasuk putra kita, kau memperhatikannya tadi? Dia sibuk menyalami setiap orang yang hadir." Chanyeol terkekeh seraya melepas satu kancing kemeja di depan cermin.

"Dia terlihat sangat bahagia." Gumam Baekhyun seraya tersenyum sebelum membantu suaminya. "Mau ku siapkan air hangat?"

Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun menyahut, perhatiannya justru terfokus pada wajah Baekhyun yang terpampang lebih dekat saat ini. "Jadi kau adalah istriku sekarang? Si gadis naif yang rela berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan demi membela temannya?" Ia menukas seraya terkekeh di balik kecupan sayang di pipi sang istri.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membahas masa lalu?" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik untuk dijadikan sebagai pembelajaran selain masa lalu, sayang."

"Sudah pintar berkata-kata." Gemas Baekhyun sebelum melepas semua kancing kemeja suaminya. "Kau harus mandi. Aku akan siapkan air hangat."

"Hanya aku?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. "Tentu saja aku akan mandi juga, tapi setelahmu."

"Kenapa senang sekali membuang waktu?"

"Oh, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Kita mandi bersama saja."

"Eiyy!" Baekhyun menghentak menuju kamar mandi dan berhasil melahirkan gelak tawa suaminya. "Jangan berisik, putrimu nanti bangun."

"Oh tentu saja, akan sangat repot jika Jihyun bangun sekarang." Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada jahil.

"Park Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Wanita itu kembali, lalu membiarkan suaminya masuk untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah Chanyeol lenyap sepenuhnya dari pandangan, kini wanita itu mendesah resah seraya berjalan ke sana dan kemari.

Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya membuat wanita itu dirundung kegelisahan.

Nyatanya harapan Baekhyun akan lamanya waktu yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk mandi tidak terkabul meskipun suaminya itu telah menghabiskan puluhan menit di dalam kamar mandi, dan sosok basah di balik _bathrobe_ yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu membuat keringat dingin Baekhyun mengucur deras. Mengapa rasanya begitu meresahkan saat Baekhyun semakin ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan pria itu?

"Tunggu apa lagi? Mandilah."

Dan nyatanya pria itu gemar menggoda Baekhyun sampai akhir dengan kerlingan nakal mata bulatnya.

Setelah menutup daun pintu, Baekhyun bergegas melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat dan berdiri di depan cermin. Menelisik tubuh polosnya dengan seksama seraya menggigit bibir bawah dengan gelisah. Namun ia tidak berlama-lama dirundung resah, Baekhyun memilih mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah _shower_.

 _Jangan berlebihan, B. Toh kau bukan gadis lagi. Anakmu sudah dua, dan kau sudah cukup matang._

Keyakinan itu terus ditelan dalam diri hingga Baekhyun mengakhiri guyuran air di tubuh. Wanita itu selesai dan memakai _bathrobe._

Knop pintu kamar mandi dibukanya dengan pelan dan ia dibuat mengernyit oleh suaminya yang telah berbaring seraya memejamkan mata di atas ranjang. "Oh, dia pasti kelelahan." Gumamnya sebelum memilih gaun tidur dan mematut diri di depan meja rias.

Baekhyun memastikan Jihyun terlelap dengan baik di dalam _baby box,_ selimut bercorak kartun animasi favorit anak-anak itu dinaikkan lebih tinggi untuk menepis hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuh putri berharganya.

Ada helaan napas kecil yang berbaur dengan sunyi di udara, Baekhyun mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut. Wanita itu menyempatkan diri menelisik wajah tertidur suaminya, namun siapa sangka tangan kekar itu menariknya dalam dekap hangat yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun terpekik kaget.

"Hangat." Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengusak wajah di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Pelukan suamiku memang yang terbaik."

"Tentu. Aku akan memastikan bahwa aku suami yang sempurna untukmu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam. "Dimulai dari pelukan ini. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang hidupku."

"Whoa, itu menarik."

Chanyeol terkekeh mengantuk sebelum mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

Cukup lama mereka terjebak dalam sunyi sebelum Baekhyun memecah segalanya. " _Babe.."_

"Hum?"

"Aku.. aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin.. urmm.." cicit Baekhyun seraya membuat garis memitar-mutar dengan jarinya di atas permukaan kaus sang suami.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol paham apa yang Baekhyun maksud.

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kau suamiku. Kau pantas mendapatkan hakmu."

Keduanya bersitatap dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol memutus keheningan dengan bunyi khas dari dua bibir yang mulai bercumbu.

Pria itu senang membuat segala hal menjadi praktis namun tidak dengan cara terburu-buru, di saat ia sibuk melumat bibir manis Baekhyun, pria itu pun telah berhasil menyingkap gaun halus yang kini tak lagi melekat di tubuh istrinya.

Benang saliva yang terjalin tanda ciuman pembuka itu berakhir, dan Baekhyun membeo kecil saat Chanyeol berlutut dengan gestur bak model pakaian dalam saat menanggalkan kaos yang dikenakannya.

Tubuh atletis itu kini berhasil membuat saliva Baekhyun tertelan lapar.

Chanyeol kembali menunduk, menindih tubuh mulus yang hanya mengenakan set _lingerie dan_ membuat libido seorang pria normal seperti dirinya memuncak.

"Apa kita harus memindahkan Jihyun ke kamar kakaknya?" Sebelum mencumbu leher sang istri, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Err— Jihyun tidak akan bangun kurasa."

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. Lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati _baby box._ "Malam ini Jihyun tidur dengan _oppa,_ ya? _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting." Bisik pria itu sebelum menggendong putrinya dan memindahkannya ke kamar Jesper.

Baekhyun membeo tak percaya hingga suaminya kembali seraya melempar seringaian licik dan seksi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko membuat Jihyun bangun oleh teriakanmu nanti."

"Teriakan— hei!" Nyatanya itu sebuah teriakan saat Chanyeol kembali menerkam tubuhnya seperti seorang predator.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku.. merindukan tubuh ini." Suara parau itu terdengar berbahaya namun Baekhyun tidak merasa terancam dan justru menjelma menjadi wanita pasrah saat prianya dengan cekatan menelanjanginya di tempat.

Chanyeol menyapukan decak kagum pada tubuh polos yang kini tersaji di bawah dominannya. Dan tentu, ia tidak akan membiarkan istrinya bertelanjang seorang diri karena selang beberap detik Baekhyun harus puas memandangi tubuh sang suami yang tak sedikit pun ditutupi sehelai kain.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Gumam Baekhyun saat suaminya mulai menjelajahi selangka dengan kecupan mesra hingga ia melenguh saat lidah nakal itu mencumbu pangkal payudara.

Chanyeol menarik diri lalu mengernyit keheranan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa kau menyusui putra dan putriku dengan benar?"

"Huh?"

Chanyeol menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Ya, ya tentu saja. Aku menyusui mereka dengan baik dan benar. Aku bahkan tidak memberikan mereka setetes pun susu formula. Sayang, ada apa?"

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepala lantas kembali melumat payudara istrinya dengan rakus. "Bagaimana bisa payudara ibu dua orang anak sebagus ini?!" Geramnya lantas menambah tempo atas jilatan-jilatan yang membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang di bawah tubuhnya.

"Astaga! _Babe.._ pelan-pelan—" kalimat Baekhyun diinterupsi oleh lenguhan yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga suaminya. Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun menyisir rambut Chanyeol untuk pengalihan dari sengatan-sengatan asing yang memabukkan.

"Sayang..." Rengek Baekhyun seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Baik, baik." Chanyeol mengecup kening istrinya sebelum bertumpu di antara kedua kaki mulus yang terbuka. Ditatapnya wajah sayu Baekhyun yang ternyata cukup ampuh membawa libidonya mengangkasa. Ini adalah saat-saat yang mendebarkan.

"Ohh, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meremat sprei dengan kuat saat terlempar kembali pada rasa penuh yang pernah mengisi tubuhnya.

"Aku memerawanimu dulu. Lalu menyetubuhimu untuk kedua kalinya—" napas Chanyeol tercekat karena cengkraman kuat sesaat setelah melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. "—tapi kenapa rasanya masih begitu sempit, sial!"

"Bergeraklah.." suara Baekhyun terdengar payah. "Bergeraklah, toh aku bukan perawan!" Geramnya dengan sedikit menyentak pinggung ke atas berharap suaminya memberi lebih.

Chanyeol merasa tertantang karena tidak pernah menduga bahwa Baekhyun akan terlihat begitu sepadan dalam berhubungan intim. Meski pria itu berpikir bahwa ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta dan tanpa paksaan, namun nyatanya rengekan si mungil di bawah sana cukup memprovokasi Chanyeol untuk menyentak dengan keras pinggulnya hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak merdu.

Wanita itu bahkan tidak sungkan untuk mendesah keras dan mengimbangi gerak Chanyeol dalam tempo cepat, mengejar apa yang mereka sebut sebagai satu kenikmatan mutlak.

" _Ohh baby, faster! Faster!"_ Di menit berikutnya Baekhyun lebih berani meminta lebih. Wanita itu tidak pernah menduga bahwa akan sangat keracunan hingga merengek untuk sebuah tempo cepat.

Chanyeol menggeram keras seraya membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung mulus itu terpampang di hadapannya. Bongkahan sintal yang tersaji tak luput dari tamparan keras karena rasa gemas, dan Chanyeol harus kembali dibuat tak kuasa saat bokong seksi itu bergerak mencari sesuatu.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah keras karena hentakkan itu kembali menyambangi liang kewanitaannya, tangannya yang bertumpu seperti seekor hewan peliharaan kini bergetar dialiri kenikmatan yang membuat siapapun kehilangan kewarasan. "Terus, terus seperti itu.. ya, ya.. Park Chanyeol—Ahh!"

"Seperti ini, huh?" Chanyeol menyentak buas.

Dan Baekhyun meninggikan volume desahan untuk itu. Ia hanya mampu bergumam dan mengangguk kenikmatan.

"Kau… suka aku melakukannya seperti ini?" Hentakan lain yang terasa lebih keras dan lebih buas. "Huh?!"

"Ah! Ya, ya! Lagi, _give me more, baby—Ohh!"_ Baekhyun menggeleng untuk kenikmatan lain yang Chanyeol beri di setiap dorongan pinggul yang berulang dalam tempo tinggi.

Chanyeol menengadah sementara kejantanannya sibuk mengaduk pintu rahim yang telah dicap sebagai destinasi favoritnya untuk memburu sebuah kenikmatan meski sesaat kemudian ia dibuat terkejut karena Baekhyun menarik diri, dan hal yang membuat pria itu kagum saat istrinya mendorong tubuhnya sebelum merangkak ke bawah. " _Ohh shit!"_ Chanyeol mengumpat untuk ke sekian kali, kesadarannya yang mengangkasa adalah untuk lidah Baekhyun yang mencumbu urat kejantanannya dengan lihai.

Wajah mungil yang berkesistensi di selangkangan Chanyeol adalah apa yang membuat pria itu kalangkabut, karenanya ia tidak mampu mengontrol diri dan bercinta dengan mulut Baekhyun yang sama sempitnya.

Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya ke atas secara berulang, mendorong lebih jauh rudalnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun meski istrinya telah nyaris tersedak.

"Beraninya kau menggodaku seperti itu!" Chanyeol melempar seringaian itu lagi sebelum mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi dan menyampirkannya di atas bahu. Kini ia bisa lebih leluasa melihat wajah sayu yang didominasi oleh kenikmatan itu di bawahnya.

Dan Baekhyun kembali menjerit hebat, kepalanya menggeleng keras karena Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu tanpa jeda untuk memompa tubuhnya secara brutal, tiada kata ampun dan Baekhyun anggap itu sebuah hukuman.

"Di sana, disana!"

"Tentu, di—sini!" Chanyeol menyetak keras terus dan berulang hingga ia merasa kejantanannya diremas kuat di dalam sana, kontraksi itu cukup hebat hingga mampu menelah seluruh kejantanan Chanyeol yang berukuran super sebelum membuatnya basah oleh cairan kenikmatan yang telah Baekhyun capai. Tubuh mungil itu melengkung karena orgasme hebat yang telah dijemputnya.

Baekhyun menggelepar di atas ranjang, namun tubuhnya yang terkulai tidak sedikit pun menyurutkan libido sang suami. Pria itu memangkunya dari belakang dengan posisi berlutut dan disaat yang sama kejantanannya kembali memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun.

Desah itu kembali mengudara, Chanyeol bahkan sanggup membuat tubuh Baekhyun naik turun sesuai irama sementara tangan kekar itu menjelajah gundukan sintal di dada. Meremasnya dengan sensual seraya meninggalkan bercak merah di bahu mulus favoritnya.

"Yeah, seperti itu, sayang.." Chanyeol mendukung kemandirian Baekhyun yang kini bergerak sendiri di atas tubuhnya. "Mendesahlah sekeras-kerasnya, aku menyukai itu."

Baekhyun meracau karena menemukan kembali titik kenikmatan, rasa lelah tak dihiraukan saat ia tahu Chanyeol menyukai permaianannya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kepuasan batin seorang suami menurutnya.

"Istriku pintar.." bisik Chanyeol dari belakang, sesaat kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh telanjang yang adalah mutlak miliknya itu sebelum mengungkungnya kembali dari atas. Chanyeol membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menyentak untuk satu pencapaian yang semakin dekat.

Tempo itu tak mengenal kompromi, bahkan desah keras yang semakin menjadi, menjadi dasar atas apa yang harus Chanyeol jemput di atas puncak segala kenikmatan. Pria itu menghentak lebih dalam, kuat dan juga cepat sebelum mendesah keras untuk satu dorongan yang membuat segalanya tumpah memenuhi dinding rahim istrinya.

Remasan kuat jemari lentik di punggung kekar itu menandakan ia adalah seorang suami yang dapat menjadi pegangan atas sebuah keyakinan. Baekhyun dengan sisa desah dan lenguhan merdu dihadiahi kecupan lembut di dahi.

Napas yang memburu saling bersahutan dalam haru. Tepukan kecil di punggung membuat Chanyeol yang masih memanjakan sisa orgasme di pepotongan leher sang istri menjadi semakin betah. "Kau hebat." Bisiknya diselingi kekehan puas.

"Kau terhebat." Balas Baekhyun sebelum melingkarkan lebih kuat pelukannya pada sang suami yang nasib setia menindihnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Jesper tampan dan Jihyun cantik."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena rasanya bercinta senikmat itu. Kita harus mengulangnya untuk yang kedua kali—tidak, tiga? Atau lima kali lagi, bagaimana?"

"Hei!" Baekhyun merengek seraya mencubit lengan suaminya.

"Oh ayolah.." Chanyeol menarik diri lalu menghujani pipi Baekhyun dengan kecupan. "Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tapi lima kali itu terlalu banyak, sayang. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, aku siap untuk ronde ke dua."

"Astaga! Mesum sekali!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh suaminya lalu meringis saat rudal itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tergelak sebelum menarik selimut dan merengkuh istrinya dalam dekap erat. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini, kau sudah bekerja keras menjadi istri yang baik. Aku pun akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untukmu."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan kecupan mesra.

Ada yang mulai terkantuk karena tepukan lembut di punggung. Baekhyun mulai berada di ambang alam bawah sadar hingga selang beberapa menit kemudian napasnya telah teratur di dada bidang sang suami.

"Dia kelelahan." Chanyeol menyembunyikan kekehan di balik punggung tangan sebelum berniat menyusul Baekhyun dan menemuinya di alam mimpi.

 **-oOo-**

Entah mengapa kicauan burung pagi ini terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Baekhyun, ia menggeliat kecil sesaat setelah terlempar dari alam bawah sadar.

Senyum disertai rona menghias wajah cantiknya tatkala ia menemukan sosok tampan tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Oh, pagi pertamanya sebagai seorang istri.

Kesan pertama itu penting, karenanya Baekhyun bergegas turun dari ranjang, memakai kembali gaun tidur yang semalam Chanyeol lempar hingga menyentuh punggung sofa.

Kecupan sayang mendarat di pipi Chanyeol sebelum pria itu mengernyit karena lelapnya terusik.

"Jesper adalah anak yang ingin tahu banyak hal, kau akan kesulitan menjelaskan padanya kenapa kau tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Sekarang bangun dan pakai kaosmu." Bisik Baekhyun diselingi tawa kecil.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan nada mengantuk. "Mau bercinta pagi ini?"

"Hei! Bangun! Mesum!"

Dan seketika Chanyeol tergelak di bawah bantal.

Baekhyun menggeleng maklum sebelum berlari menuju kamar Jesper, ia spontas berjinjit karena mendapati kedua buah hatinya masih terlelap.

Hal yang cukup Baekhyun syukuri karena dengan begitu ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk membuat sarapan. Wanita itu mulai menyibukkan diri di seberang _pantry_ dan menyiapkan beberapa menu untuk disantap oleh suami dan kedua anaknya.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Chanyeol yang berjalan gontai dari kamar. "Kopimu." Tukasnya seraya menyidirkan secangkir kopi mengepul.

"Anak-anakku belum bangun?"

"Ya, mereka sangat lelap."

"Anak pintar. Mereka tahu kita sangat sibuk."

"Sibuk apanya?" Baekhyun mendelik kecil.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut justru menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya seraya menyusupkan tangan dan meremas bokong sintal istrinya.

"Sayang.." Baekhyun mencicit disertai lenguhan kecil.

"Hum?" Dan Chanyeol mulai sibuk mencumbu bahu itu dengan mesra.

"Jangan macam-macam atau—"

"Atau apa? Kau mau mengamcamku?"

"Tidak.." desis kecil lolos bersamaan dengan spatula yang terbengkalai karena Baekhyun lebih butuh untuk bertumpu pada sesuatu sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuatnya membungkuk kecil.

Astaga.

Dan sejak kapan pria itu menurunkan celananya hingga Baekhyun merasa ada benda panjang dan keras yang kini menempel di antara bongkahan bokongnya.

"Ayo, mendesah." Chanyeol menuntut setelah berhasil melesakkan miliknya pada kehangatan pagi ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak—"

Chanyeol menyentak kecil untuk menerobos dinding pertahan Baekhyun. Sejak semalam Ia begitu senang mendengar wanita itu mendesah nikmat akibat ulahnya.

" _Babe…_ nanti anak-anak kita bangun!" Baekhyun mencicit kecil sebelum desah seksinya lolos karena hentakan ke tiga yang Chanyeol beri.

Pada akhirnya mereka mulai sibuk membagi kenikmatan dengan adil di seberang _pantry_ tanpa sadar bahwa jagoan mereka bernama Jesper baru saja keluar dari kamar seraya menggandeng putri kecil bernama Jihyun.

" _Mom…"_

Jesper mengucek sebelah mata setelah mendapati kamar ibu dan ayahnya kosong.

"Mungkin _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ di ruang makan. Ayo sayang." Dengan setia Jesper menuntun Jihyun berjalan dengan hati-hati ke tempat yang dituju.

" _Mommy, Jihyun sudah bangun.. Mom—"_ Jesper mematung beberapa saat, sementara Jihyun mengerjap lucu. Kehadiran dua bocah di antara kedua orang tuanya yang nyaris menjemput puncak tertinggi sebuah kenikmatan pagi itu membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun nyaris melompat karena terkejut.

" _What are you doing, guys?"_ Tanya Jesper dengan polos sebelum bertukar pandang dengan Jihyun yang sama tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia orang dewasa. " _Dad,_ sedang apa di situ?" Jesper kembali bertanya, kali ini kepada sang ayah yang berdiri di belakang ibunya yang membungkuk dan bertumpu pada meja _pantry._ " _Mom_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Bocah kecil itu terus melontarkan pertanyaan akibat rasa penasaran yang memuncak, terlebih ia menyaksikan wajah ibunya meringis seperti kesakitan.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat meski Chanyeol tidak setegang dirinya saat ini. "O-ohh—" wanita itu terbata, suaranya nyaris diselingi desahan karena Chanyeol kembali menyentak kecil di belakang tubuhnya.

Astaga kenapa pria itu jahil sekali?

"—oh, _Mommy.._ baik-baik saja." Cicit Baekhyun sebelum menutup mulut menahan desah ke sekian yang nyaris lolos karena Chanyeol terus menggodanya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia syukuri saat ini ialah tubuhnya dan sang suami terhalangi oleh meja _pantry_ sehingga Jesper tidak harus tahu bahwa ayahnya tengah sibuk melesakkan kejantanannya secara berulang.

Chanyeol menggeleng serta menunduk karena puncaknya diinterupsi oleh kehadiran Jesper dan Jihyun. "Sayang _,_ bawa masik adikmu ke kamar, _Daddy_ dan _Mom—ohh!"_ Pria itu mencoba terlihat biasa saja meski nyatanya desah itu semakin terdengar menyertai kalimat yang terlontar.

"Memangnya kalian sedang apa?" Kukuh Jesper menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Baekhyun semakin membekap mulutnya sendiri, sejujurnya ia pun nyaris mencapai puncaknya.

" _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ sedang membuat kue beras! Kau suka kue beras 'kan? Sekarang—" Chanyeol menggantung kalimat hanya untuk mendorong pinggulnya lebih jauh. "—bawa adikmu masuk ke kamar, kami sedang sibuk!"

"Whoa benarkah?" Nyatanya Jesper memang menggilai kue beras buatan ibunya. "Baiklah." Kini ia beralih pada Jihyun. "Ayo, _Jihyunie_ kita tidak boleh mengganggu _Mommy_ dan _Daddy._ Nanti kue berasnya tidak enak." Dengan cekatan bocah itu menggandeng tangan adiknya sebelum berbalik dan mengajaknya memasuki kamar.

Baekhyun masih menahan diri, ia menggeleng keras karena tak kuasa menahan gejolak kenikmatan sebelum mendesah keras sesaat setelah sosok Jesper dan Jihyun sepenuhnya tak lagi terlihat. "AAAHHH! Aku sampai!" Cicitnya dengan wajah memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di dalam kungkungan Chanyeol dan kini tengah menggeram, menjemput puncak kenikmatannya.

Semprotan di dinding rahim istrinya cukup kuat dan berulang, Chanyeol menyeringai bangga saat hitungannya berhenti di angka enam.

"Astaga banjir!" Seru Baekhyun karena cairan kental itu nyaris meluber dari sarangnya.

Chanyeol menarik diri sebelum membopong tubuh istrinya ke atas meja _pantry._

"Hei, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan waspada saat sang suami membuka kakinya cukup lebar.

"Aku butuh ronde ke dua sekarang." Sahut Chanyeol dengan enteng sebelum menghujam kembali kejantanannya dengan keras di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang mengangkang.

Dan desahan itu kembali mengudara. Cukup keras hingga membuat Jesper mengerjap lucu di dalam kamar.

Bocah itu melirik sang adik yang terkantuk-kantuk di sampingnya, lalu membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. Masih dengan keheranan, kini ia memangku tangan seraya memasang wajah berpikir. "Selama ini _Mommy_ tidak pernah membuat kue beras sambil berteriak-teriak seperti itu."

•

 **THE END**

•

 **An: Mari kita tutup kisah ini dengan mendesah.**

 **Wkwowkwkowkwk**

 **Ini TAMAT woiiiii T.T demi apa deh dulu pas publish ch1 ngerasa gak confident karena jalan ceritanya sinetron banget wkwk tapi beruntunglah banyak sekali animo positif yang singgah di kolom review sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menuntaskannya sampai hari ini.**

 **Untuk yang banyak nangis karena story ini akun menebusnya untuk dengan mengabulkan permintaan kelyan mesyumer akut yaitu menambahkan desahan keras Mommy di last ch ini ngakakkak semoga puas ya, aku aja sampai basah lho ngetiknya (basah tangannya woi karena keringatan) hahahhaha.**

 **Selain itu aku mau berterima kasih kepada kamu semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal, nangis bareng, baper bareng, kesel bareng, mengumpat bareng karena plotnya yang bergejolak :D kucinta kelyan semuahhh!**

 **Berbahagialah sayang-sayangku.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Sampichu foreverrrhhhh!**

•

•

 **SUPPOSED by CHANBAEXO (Raisa)**

 **~May 24, 2016 – September 22, 2018~**

•

•


End file.
